Legends
by Swimmer200
Summary: When the star basketball player and most popular kid at Duke University meets the nerdy girl no one takes a second glance at, a certain spark is set off. For two people with two completely different backgrounds and expectations from peers, a relationship isn't even in the cards; but when the bond between this boy and girl deepens, they must chose between expectations or love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the first chapter to my new story! I am just as excited about this as I was about _Always & Forever_. I know it's pretty short, but there is lots more to come. ****I hope you all will love this one as much as my last story! As for _I Belong to You_ , I am having trouble putting words to paper, as it is a heavy topic, so I started _Legends_ and I loved it so much! I couldn't wait to post and receive feedback! Sooo let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for _I Belong to_ You and/or _Legends_ , don't be afraid to let me know! As always, thank you for all the love and support! You all are amazing! I hope you enjoy chapter 1 of Legends! **

Chapter 1

Nathan Scott. Number 23. Mr. Hot Shot. The hottest man on campus. Nathan Scott was the only thing Haley James heard about since she set foot on the campus of Duke University. Haley Bob James was set on one thing at college and one thing only, and that was learning. Her education was the most important thing in the world. At the top of her class in high school and named valedictorian, Haley was focused on keeping that aspect of her life high.

Stanford had always been her dream school. It was something she thought about since she was a little girl. Ever since she visited the school back when she was eleven, it seemed like a perfect fit. The one problem was the more she thought about it, the more she was unsure if she could be away from her family. Her oldest sister had recently had her first child and all her brothers were married. The thought of missing important family events made Haley reconsider her dream school. When she got her acceptance letter from Duke University, she immediately decided to go. Not only was it close to home and was a great school, her best friend Brooke Davis was going there as well to be a cheerleader.

Brooke Davis was the complete opposite of Haley James. She loved to party and hook up with tons of boys. Brooke would be out until three in the morning on a school night getting wasted at some bar, while Haley spent all her time preparing for the next two weeks. Sometimes, Haley wondered how they were such good friends with their differences. The one thing Haley knew for sure was that Brooke Davis had a heart of gold. She knew that girl would move mountains for her if she asked her to. No boyfriend for Haley, she had her best friend. No one in the world could steal her heart as fast as Brooke Davis did.

Their freshman and sophomore years at Duke were all a blur to Haley. She spent 99% of her first year studying in her dorm room. She didn't care about the clubs going on or that the hotshot basketball player, Nathan Scott, was throwing a party. Haley was focused on her studies. If she wanted to be a teacher, she was going to be a darn good one. Her second year was just about the same but with 2 new friends, Peyton and Rachel. Brooke met them at a party and brought them over one day to meet Haley. She was surprised at how quickly she took a liking to them. Most of Brooke's "friends" were all fake friends who came over for one night and never saw them again. But Rachel and Peyton were nice, sweet, caring, the type of people Haley hug out with. She was happy to add them to her friend list.

The summer going into junior year, Haley became a proud aunt twice and was the maid of honor at her favorite sister's wedding. Her parents told her to live a little in the college world or they were coming down there to do it for her. Mr. and Mrs. James put Brooke in charge of having their daughter live out the college life. There was no better person to do it. Brooke now had a mission and was under no conditions going to fail.

"Come on, Hales. Just come out!" Brooke whined slumping on the bed of her and Haley's dorm room. Haley had been in the bathroom for almost five minutes trying on an outfit Brooke gave to her.

"No!" She heard scream from the other side of the door.

Brooke rolled her eyes and fell to the threw her back on the bed. "Haley, either you're coming out or I'm coming in!"

"Brooke, this is ridiculous!"

"No, you're being ridiculous by not coming out." Brooke sighed at her friend, sitting back up she asked, "Why won't you come out?"

"Because I look stupid!" Haley shot back

"Haley, I'm counting to three and you better come out or I'm walking in. One…two…"

The door opened revealing five foot four Haley James in a tight blue and black Duke Blue Devils cheerleading uniform. Her hands were on her hips as she stood starring at her roommate annoyed.

"You look amazing! It was made for you!" Brooke exclaimed jumping up to get a closer look.

Haley threw her arms down to her side and sighed, "Why am I doing this again?"

"Because you need to live a little in your college days."

Haley looked Brooke in the eyes prying the truth from her. That look always made Brooke break. It was like a mom look… you couldn't ignore it. Cracking, Brooke exclaimed, "And we are down a girl, so I needed another." Brooke moved around Haley's body examining the uniform.

"You couldn't have found anyone else?"

Brooke stopped when she reached the front again and looked Haley in the eyes. "Hales… I can't watch you sit in this room another year. You need to have some fun."

Haley softened her eyes when she saw her friend's point. She couldn't be upset that she was cared for. She just wished she could live another way.

"Okay…"

Brooke clapped her hands together and squealed. "Yeah! Now come on!"

"Where are we going?" Haley questioned

"Party"

"Brooke! I think learning that I'm now a cheerleader is enough information for one night."

The brunet haired girl turned around and whined, "Haley…this is Tim Smith's party!"

"Who?"

"Tim Smith, the best friend of the one and only Nathan Scott" Brooke said in a tone as if her best friend was supposed to know exactly who she was talking about.

There he was again, this 'Nathan Scott.' She honestly didn't understand what was so great about this guy. All he did was play basketball, right? She looked at her friend across the room and saw Brooke starring at her with the puppy dog eyes. The look Haley could never deny. Sighing, Haley gave in, "Fine… on one condition"

"What's that?"

"If I am not having fun, I get to leave"

"Deal"

Haley's head was pounding with the beat of the music. They had only been at the party house for an hour and Haley James was already done. She had a killer headache and drunk people kept asking her to dance. Truth be told, Haley loved dancing. She thought it was one of the most romantic things in the world, just not with a drunken guy she would probably never see again.

The blonde-haired girl made her way over to the next room and praised the Lord it was empty. She found a chair and sank into it. She put her head in her hands in attempt to make her headache go away. The only thing she could think of was her and Brooke's deal that if she wasn't having fun, she could leave. This was the opposite of fun for Haley James. She had a splitting headache, she was dehydrated because they only had alcoholic drinks and Haley didn't drink, plus, she was exhausted. It may have only been 10:30 at night but Haley was up at six for her 7:30am class. It was also way passed her bedtime. Haley was normally sleeping by 9.

This kind of atmosphere was not for her. The music, drinks, hot drunk guys all over you was something Haley never thought she would find herself in. Just as she was about to get up and tell Brooke she was leaving, she heard a voice that caused her head to shoot up.

"What are you doing in here?"

Haley quickly jumped out of her seat and started playing with her fingers-a habit of hers when she gets nervous. "I-I'm sorry. I just needed to get away for a while."

It wasn't until the man started walking towards her did Haley realized how tall he was. He had to have been at least six feet. He had dark raven black hair, breath-taking blue eyes, and a body made for a model. Haley had to swallow the lump in her throat as the man was standing right in front of her. She hated getting yelled at, even as a little girl she hated it.

She prepared herself for the nasty words that were about to fall from his lips but instead, he spoke softly, "No, it's okay, I get it. It does gets too much sometimes."

Haley let out a breath of air as the words fell from his lips. She really wasn't expecting him to be so nice about it. "Yeah…well I should get back. My friend is probably wondering where I am." Haley moved around the man in attempted to get out of this place and go home.

She stopped in her tracks when she heard, "You're not a party girl are you?"

Spinning around and letting a half smile form on her lips, Haley said, "How can you tell?"

"Cause you're the only sober on here." He joked and then said, "And the fact that I've never seen you around here before."

Haley laced her fingers together again and moved her gaze to the floor. "Yeah, this…this really isn't my thing. My friend made me come. I-I'm actually going to leave."

"No, I didn't mean it like that. You should stay if you want to."

Haley gave the man a soft smile. "No, it's okay. I was thinking about leaving before we had this conversation. So um…thanks." With that Haley darted out of the room to find Brooke.

The tall man smiled as the woman fled from the room. There was something about her that made him interested. She wasn't like any girl he had ever met. She didn't throw herself on him or ask to dance or even ask to go upstairs to a room… it almost seemed like she had no idea who he was. That conversation was dare he say it… nice. Even though it may have been nothing and something she probably didn't think twice about, it was something to him. On top of that, she was beautiful. She didn't have a face full of makeup on or clothes that left little to the imagination. She was very modest in a pair of jeans and a black sweater and for the first time in his life, he liked it. He may not have known her name, but she was special. He could feel it.

As Haley was walking through the groups of people to find her roommate, her mind kept going back to the man she just met. He was…wow… hot. Haley felt her cheeks heat up at her thoughts. She never said something like that about anyone, but she couldn't deny his looks. She also couldn't help but notice how nice he was to her. He didn't ask her to dance or to get a drink, he was just…nice. It was the first real conversation she had all night. She was probably never going to see him again but that wouldn't stop her from dreaming about him.

Haley continued to walk through the crowds with no luck in find Brooke. She made her way over to the drink station again with no luck. She was getting frustrated. Where the heck was she? Just as she was about to give up and go home, a man came up to her smiling.

"Hey, you wanna dance?"

Haley smiled and shook her head, "No thanks."

The man placed his drink down on the table and touched her arm. "Come on, why not?"

Haley jerked away and said flatly, "Because I don't want to. Now if you'll excuse me, I am looking for someone."

"Aww, I'll help you find them if you dance with me." The man said getting closer to her. He was inches away from her face and it was too close for Haley's liking.

"I already said no. Please leave me alone."

"You'll change your mind, sweetheart. Come on" The man wrapped his arms around Haley's waist in attempted to dance with her.

Haley was about to push him off her when a larger man threw him off her. "She said no, alright, man. Leave her alone."

Haley looked up and saw it was the same man she met only a few minutes ago. His gorgeous blue eyes her starring into her soul. They were making the rest of the world fall away. The sound of his voice brought her back to reality, "Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." She said smoothing out her clothing.

"You sure?"

Haley's heart started beating faster at his concern. She didn't know him and his concern for her was very endearing. "Yeah, I'm fine. I promise. He didn't hurt me."

"Good." He nodded. "Do you need me to walk to back to your dorm?"

Haley's eyes widened in surprise at his words. She wasn't expecting that at all. She almost said yes until she spotted Brooke across the room.

The man shocked himself at the words that fell from his lips. He never offered to take girls back to their houses.

"Thanks, but I see my roommate. She will walk back with me."

"Yeah, sure. Have a good night."

Haley smiled, "Yeah, you too. Thanks for helping me."

"Of course."

Haley walked away smiling from the man. He was something special. She wished she would see him again.

When she approached Brooke, she was surprised at what she saw. Her friend was starring at her with the biggest smile on her face almost like Haley had done the best thing in the world.

"What?" Haley asked.

"What do you mean what? Do you have any idea who you were just talking to?!" Brooke asked excitedly.

Haley looked over her shoulder at the man she talked to that night. Should she be worried? Was he like a serial killer or something? He couldn't be…could he? Was he a bad guy? Haley had all these thoughts running through her head to the point she thought she might pass out. Her legs were shaking as she asked, "No, what about him?"

Haley braced herself for the answer. She could only hope it was good.

"Haley, that was Nathan Scott!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so incredibly happy you all love this story! I really wasn't expecting that much turn out, but you guys proved me wrong! Thank you for all the reviews! Each one I received made my heart leap. You all are the main reason I created stories. So thank you for all the reviews, likes, and followers. They mean the world to me! I hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

The sound of Brooke's voice kept repeating in her head like a broken record as Haley lay in bed that night. Nathan Scott. Not once, did Haley have the desire to meet him while she was here at Duke. She was never one of those girls who would fawn over a boy and dream about him at night. Never…until today. There was something different about this guy. His eyes had a certain sparkle that showed kindness and compassion. When they looked into her, she felt like the world had disappeared and it was just them.

Haley laughed at herself as the thoughts ran through her head. She barley knew this guy. She was probably never going to see him again. But, God, she wanted to.

People may judge her or think she was wasting her time on someone like Nathan. Even she knew nothing would ever happen between them. It just wasn't in the cards. But no one could stop her from dreaming about him.

"Stop it" Haley heard her friend Brooke whisper from across the room.

"Stop what?" Haley whispered back turning in her bed to face her friend in the darkness.

"Your drooling so loud over Nathan I can hear you" Brooke smiled. She was proud of her friend. It was hard to get Nathan Scott's attention without wanted to hook up that night.

"I'm not-" Haley stopped herself before she told a lie. Brooke knew her better than she knew herself. She could tell when she was lying. "Okay, fine. I am."

"That's my girl!" Brooke squealed. "This is only a fraction of what I meant by living"

OTHOTHOTH

Nathan starred at the ceiling of his bedroom as he remembered what happened that night. He met a girl. An innocent, beautiful, smart girl. He didn't even know her name or what year she was, all he knew was that she was something special. She made him feel something he never had before. She made him feel normal. Like for two minutes he wasn't the star player or the person everyone threw themselves at. He was just a regular person.

Tim gave him crap after his noticed the two of them talking together. He said something along the lines of, "Dude, what hell are you doing? The nerdy girl, really? You want to ruin your representation?"

Nathan immediately turned Tim down saying it was nothing and it was a stupid conversation. Truth be told, he didn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. That woman was someone he would never forget, and he didn't even know why.

OTHOTHOTH

"Hales! Come on, we're gonna be late for the game!" Brooke called from the kitchen to the bedroom. It wasn't like Haley to be running late. She was normally ready two hours before they needed to go anywhere. Brooke didn't understand what was taking her so long.

"Give me two more minutes!" Brooke heard from behind the bedroom door.

"You said that five minutes ago, Haley! I'm the captain! I cannot be late!" Brooke stomped as she looked at the clock once more. Giving up, she started making her way to the bedroom door to drag Haley to the basketball court.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm coming!"

"What are you even doing?" Brooke asked as she opened the bedroom door. "Really? You've got to be kidding me!"

Brooke found Haley ready in her uniform, her blonde hair in a tight pony, and she was sitting at her desk doing homework. "What?"

"I'm late because you're doing homework? Haley, it's Friday night. You have Saturday and Sunday to do that crap. Now, let's go!"

Haley stood up and grabbed her blue duffle bag sitting by the door. "Why am I doing this again?"

"I already told you why" Brooke said as she locked their dorm room and started speed walking down the hallway.

"Seriously, Brooke, you witnessed how well that party went."

Broke smiled over her shoulder, "Yes, I did. You were talking to Nathan Scott."

Haley rolled her eyes and ran to catch up with her friend. Smacking Brooke's arm, Haley explained, "Nothing happened, and you know it. He doesn't even know my name."

"Yeah, but you spent all of last night dreaming about him. He plays basketball and will be here tonight, which means you will see him again, which means you'll go on a date, which means you'll fall in love, get married, have 6 kids, a dog, and live happily ever after."

Haley laughed at her best friend's assumption. "Yeah, okay, Brooke. Whatever you say"

The brunette-haired girl threw her arm around the blonde haired one and whispered, "You can laugh now but when you are living your happy life you can thank me for making you a cheerleader. Now, let's go cheer on your boy"

"He's not my boy!" Haley said annoyed.

"Whatever you say" Brooke exclaimed as she opened the gym doors and ran inside.

The girls met up with the other cheerleaders as Brooke introduced Haley to everyone. They went over the game plan and before long, it was game time. The basketball players came running onto the court as they announced the starters of the night. The second Haley heard Nathan's name over the speakers, her head shot up to find him. He was in the blue jersey that perfectly brought out the deep blue color of his eyes. Haley felt herself shiver as he looked over her way and smiled.

Duke ended up winning 120-110 as the boys jogged of the court to hit the showers. Haley was sitting next to the locker room as she was putting different shoes on when Nathan came over to her. "Hey, you again"

His voice sent chills down her spin as she looked at his face. "Yeah, me again"

"You're a cheerleader? I've never seen you at any of our games before." His eyes were burning into her soul. There was something about those eyes. Haley could tell those eyes got him out of a lot! Those orbs had power. And they were starting to control her. They took her away from the world.

"Oh, yeah, well I just joined. I had a friend that needed my help."

"Oh, I see"

"You had a great game"

"What game were you watching?" He joked

"The game where the whole team was guarding you and you still made like 110 points" Haley smiled.

"80, the whole team only had 120" Nathan pointed out to the girl standing before him.

"Well, that's more than half, plus they should give you more points cause your shots were really hard."

Nathan suppressed a laugh. This girl knew absouslty nothing about this sport, but the fact that she was trying to talk with him made him feel good. "It doesn't work like that"

"Well, it should" Haley said matter-of-factly. She was smiling as she starred into his eyes. He was making her heart race.

"I know this sounds weird, but can I know your name?"

"I'm Haley. Haley James"

Nathan was about to respond when he saw Tim starring at him from across the gym. Making a quick effort to leave the conversation before the rest of the team saw him with her, he sputtered out, "That's nice, I have to go"

With that, he bolted, leaving Haley speechless.

Nathan kicked himself for leaving her like that. She didn't do anything wrong. He stopped himself from walking into the locker room as he turned around to apologize to Haley. When he reached the stop where they were talking, it was empty. She was gone.

Nathan felt himself sigh angerly at himself. Why did he have to be such a jerk? Why did he care what his teammates thought of him? That was the one problem…. he did care. He cared a little too much about his representation. It had gotten him in trouble before, but he somehow, hated this more. The possibility of losing this girl hurt his heart. They weren't a thing, heck, they weren't even friends! But there was something about her the attracted him. She was special. And he blew it.

OTHOTHOTH

Haley was sitting at the table moving her fork around her untouched plate of food. She couldn't get over how rude Nathan was to her. Everything was going well. They were laughing, maybe flirting a little, but she didn't do anything wrong…did she? Did she offend him in some way? Haley couldn't figure out what made him so abruptly leave.

"You okay, Haley?" Brooke asked from across the table. It wasn't like her to be so quiet. She could only think something was wrong.

Haley looked up to see her friend intently starring at her. "What do you know about Nathan?"

"Nathan? As in Nathan Scott?"

Haley rolled her eyes, "Yes, Nathan Scott. What other Nathan do you know?"

"Okay, okay, jeez. I really don't know that much about him."

"Come on! You have to know at least something!" Haley practically begged. She didn't know why, but she wanted to know him better. Maybe it would help her see what made him leave so rapidly today.

"I really don't know that much. He came from a small town where he was he star player of his high school team and I know he has problems with his father"

Haley furrowed her brow asking, "What do you mean by father problems? His dad doesn't beat him…does he?"

"No, he mentally beats him. I really don't know the full story, but I know Nathan has a half-brother whom he doesn't know all that well."

The small blonde-haired girl fell back in her seat at the table. This boy had more history than she thought. Maybe that's why he ran so fast, scared of thinking about getting close to a person. At first, she was hurt by the fact he so abruptly left her standing there, while she still hurts, maybe he actually had a good reason for it.

Brooke watched her friend from across the table. Haley was taken by Nathan and part of her was proud that she finally was interested in a boy. Haley was finally feeling what it was like to be smitten by someone. She just wished it was someone other than Nathan Scott. As she didn't know him well, she knew he came with baggage. Haley wasn't used to attention or being popular. If she pursued something with him, it might get ugly.

Brooke witnessed what happened after the game. She saw the two of them talking together. And she saw how he left her standing there.

Taking a deep breath, Brooke asked, "Is this about how he left you earlier this evening?"

Haley's head shot up, "You saw that?"

"Yeah, when I left the gym and couldn't find you, I got worried, so I went back inside and saw the two of you talking."

Haley tried to inch herself closer to the table as if it could make her hear Brooke better. "Do-Do you know why he left?"

Brooke looked down at her plate, then back at Haley. She didn't want to break her friends heart, but she couldn't lie to her either.

"Haley, you have to understand how Nathan is. He loved his reputation and will do anything to protect it."

"Brooke, you're starting to freak me out. Just tell me what happened. Did I do something to offend him?" Haley asked with wide eyes. From the way B. Davis was talking, she could tell it she wasn't going to like the answer. Even so, she wanted the truth.

"No, you're just not high on the popularity chart" Brooke said quietly. She hated that she had to be the one to tell her friend this. Part of her wanted to beat Nathan for hurting her friend and leading her on.

Haley attempted to wrap her head around what she was just told. "S-So he just stopped talking to me because he doesn't want to be seen with me."

"I'm afraid so." Brooke whispered. "I'm so sorry, buddy. I wish it wasn't like this"

Haley felt some tears spring in her eyes. She didn't understand why she was getting so worked up about this. She barely knew the guy, yet, she wanted to know him. All the feelings of high school started coming back. No one ever wanted to hang out with her because she was the nerdy girl. She thought things would be different here, but apparently things were just the same.

"I'm going to go on a walk" Haley clamed standing up from the table.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I want to be alone" Haley said as she walked out the door.

Brooke heard the door shut as she placed her face in her hands. Haley never found interest in anyone! And the one person she likes, she can't have.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello all! Thank you again for all the amazing reviews! Each new one I receive makes my day! I wanted to take a moment to apologize for the information in my last chapter. I am by no means a basketball expert, so I realize that the score in the last chapter may have been unrealistic. I am sorry for that and will try to do better about making things seem more realistic, but I just have to say that this is a story about fictional characters and nothing about this is real. Writing fanfics are just something I do for fun and the basketball score wasn't even relevant to the story's plot, they were just numbers I made up. I hope I do not sound rude or mean when I say that; it is not my intention AT ALL. I just wanted to point that our.**

 **On another note, I know the real coach of Duke is Coach** **Krzyzewski** **, but for this story, I am using Whitey Durum! Also, I know most will be confused as Lucas is introduced and think I just left him in the air. Don't worry. Details are coming in the next chapters;). The next chapter of _I Belong to You_ should be up soon! So stay tuned for that! Thanks again! Hope you all enjoy chapter 3! **

Chapter 3

Haley James had her hands in her pockets as she walked around the campus of Duke University. She was thinking about everything she just learned over dinner. Nathan Scott was an actual jerk. She always thought of him as an asshole type, but after meeting him the first time, she started rethinking her judgment. She thought she misjudged him and maybe something would happen. Not anymore. Haley rolled her eyes at herself as she continued walking. How could she let herself get so high on him? He was a jerk. She would be just fine if she never saw him again.

As if on cue, Nathan Scott was rounding the corner.

"Oh, great." Haley mumbled under her breath as she saw the man.

His eyes lite up when he realized the woman walking was the one person he wanted to see. He wanted to apologize for the way he treated her in the gym. "Hey, Haley."

"Hi." Haley said quietly as she kept walking, desperate to get away from him.

Nathan's smile fell when he saw her completely ignore him and continue walking. He knew he hurt her and he hated himself for it. She was nothing but kind to him and he wanted to fix his mistake. She didn't deserve any of this.

"Haley, wait!" He called out to the figure walking away.

Haley stopped him her tracks and squeezed her fists. She whipped around and started speed walking toward him. "Why? I don't understand you, Nathan. You leave me in the middle of a conversation because you are too embarrassed to be seen with me, and now you want to talk to me. Here's an idea, if you don't want to ruin your representation by being seen with me, then don't. In other words, don't talk to me again."

With that, Haley whipped back around and headed back toward her dorm room, leaving Nathan standing there dumbfounded.

OTHOTHOTH

"Attention Blue Devil Basketball Players and Cheerleaders!" The coach of basketball team, Whitey Durum, shouted from the middle of the gym. "The annual all-team picnic is tomorrow. From what I remember last year, the football team won. That is not going to happen again."

The young kids giggled at the old man's disappointment.

"Cause this year, the other coaches have agreed that we will make this more fun. This year, each player is going to be paired with a cheerleader for all the events."

The students started talking amongst themselves as the new founded information. Some excited, like Brooke, and others not so amused, like Haley.

"It will be chosen at random so there will be no complaining!" Whitey Durum spoke loudly. "Alright! Everyone line up and put your name on a piece of paper, we will draw from a hat!"

The students did what they were told and lined up along the center of the gym. Whitey stood in front of the students and pulled one name from on hat and another from the other. "First pairing, Peyton and Jake."

The pairing smiled as they knew each other and had a friendly relationship.

"Next, Rachel and Tim."

Rachel rolled her eyes in disappointment as Tim was ecstatic. "Can you please pick again!?" The red-head pleaded.

"No, you get what you get and don't throw a fit. Take that as a life lesson." Whitey smiled.

Brooke rubbed her friends back and tried to give her encouragement. "This sucks." Rachel whispered under her breath, glaring at her new partner.

"Alright, moving on. Next, we have Nathan and Haley."

"You've got to be kidding me." Haley whispered. Nathan glanced over at the blonde-girl and saw her disappointment. His heart broke slightly at the fact she was so upset over their pairing, even though it was all his fault.

The coach ran through and read the rest of the names and pairings. "Alright, that's it!" Whitey yelled before Brooke held her hand up, "Um, excuse me, I didn't get paired with anyone."

"Oh, well, Miss. Davis, you are paired with our new player."

The basketball boys started chattering, "What? Coach, you never told us we were getting another player?"

"I just found out this morning. His name is Lucas. Lucas Scott."

Nathan's head shot up at the name. No, no, no, no. This is not happening. The brother he has never met, he was going to play with. "Coach!" Nathan started before Whitey held his hand up and said, "I'll talk to you in my office, Nathan."

The tall boy stormed off to the locker room followed by the older man. Nathan was pacing back and forth in the small office waiting for the other man to join him. There were a million things going on in his head. Lucas Scott, the brother he never met, was going to be playing next to him? How was this going to work?

The minute Coach Durum walked into the room, Nathan started talking, "Why didn't you tell me first? I've never even met the guy and you expect me to play with him? How is this fair?"

"Nathan, calm yourself down." The older man ordered as he sat down at his desk. "You are 20 years old, pull yourself together. I chose Lucas because he's a good player and I didn't need your permission. I'm the coach. Your issues with him are your issues. Deal with them off the court, you hear me?"

Nathan only nodded his head that he understood. He wasn't happy about this by any means. It wasn't even him. Nathan could honestly care less Lucas was playing, yes it would be a little awkward at first, but it's whatever. His fear was his father. When Dan Scott learned his other son was going to be playing on the same team as Nathan, he was going to lose it. He would make Nathan practice ten times as hard and be on his ass the whole time. Moving to North Carolina was the one way he could get rid of Dan; seeing him only at weekend games. This was going to change everything.

"Now, go meet your partner for the games tomorrow." Whitey said dismissing Nathan from his office.

Nathan internally cringed as he remembered the picnic. Haley hated him. This was going to be an adventure. Walking back to the basketball court, he found Haley talking with Brooke Davis. He approached the pair, doing as he was told.

Haley noticed him coming and whispered something to Brooke as she stepped in front of her smaller friend. "Nathan." She said plainly.

"Hey, Brooke." Nathan nodded. "Can I talk with Haley?"

"Why? So you can leave in the middle of the conversation again? Sorry, buddy, but you're not hurting my friend again."

Nathan sighed and looked at the floor. This was going to be fun. The feistiest girl he knew was Haley's friend. "I'm not going to hurt her. I just want to talk. We're supposed to be meeting our partners and she's mine. That's all I want."

Haley touched Brooke's arm and moved around her. "Thanks for being my bodyguard, but I can take it from here."

"You sure? I can beat his ass if you want."

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I know where to find you." Haley winked at her friend as she stepped all the way around her.

"Alright. I'll be over there saving Rachel, if you need me." Brooke gave her a quick hug as she skipped away.

Haley crossed her arms as she stood in front of the tall, dark-haired basketball player. "Well, you said you wanted to talk, so talk."

Taking a step forward, Nathan said, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry once again for what I did. I was being a real jerk and you didn't deserve it. You've been nothing but kind to me and I killed it. I'm sorry. I wish I could take it back because I enjoyed talking with you."

"If you really enjoyed talking to me, you wouldn't have been such a jerk to me in the first place."

"Haley, I-"

"And what I really don't understand is that you started every conversation we have ever had. You have a hell of a way of showing you don't want to be seen with me."

"No, Haley it's not you. It's just complicated."

"What's complicated about it? You are popular and I'm not. There's nothing complicated about that."

"No, I-" Nathan was interrupted when Whitey's voice came booming through the gymnasium.

"I'm sure by now you've all been acquainted with your partners! Meet in the field area by 10:30 tomorrow morning! Boys, line up! Let's start practice!"

"I'll see you tomorrow." Haley said as she started walking away.

"Haley, just know that you don't embarrass me."

Haley whipped around saying, "You really expect me to believe that."

"Scott! Line up now!" Whitey screamed from the other end of the gym.

"I need you to for now. I'll explain more later." Nathan said as he jogged away.

OTHOTHOTH

The next day the basketball boys and their cheerleader partners were standing in the field area as they waited for their coach and the new player of the team. Nathan couldn't even think about meeting his brother for the first time today. He gaze was on Haley. She looked beautiful with her long blonde hair cascading over her shoulders and a touch of makeup on. He hated himself for letting her slip through his fingers. He wished they had gotten off to a better start.

His thoughts were interrupted when heard someone shout, "There they are!" Tim pointed his finger to the pair walking towards them.

When the approached the group, Whitey said, "Guys, this is Lucas Scott. He is a new member of this team and I expect everyone to give him respect. Now, I explained to him what we are doing today. Where is Brooke Davis?"

"I'm right here." Brooke said as she came out from behind everyone.

"She is your partner today." Whitey explained.

Luke nodded and smiled at the girl in front of him. "Hi."

"Hi." She replied.

"I'll let you all get to know each other while I go meet with the other coaches."

"Welcome to Duke." Lucas heard someone say. He turned his head to the person who said it and felt his heart sink. Nathan. Nathan Scott. His half-brother. "I'm Nathan."

Knitting his brow together, Lucas responded, "Yeah, I know, I'm Luke."

Nathan was the last person he expected to introduce himself to him. In their 20 years of life, they had never met each other. Both knew of the others existence, but due to Dan, Lucas' mom never wanted them to interact. She wanted to keep her son as far away from Dan as possible. Because of that, the two boys just never crossed paths…until now.

Shaking his hand, Nathan said, "I know."

The boys never had anything against one another. They were just afraid of their first meeting and how the other would react. So far, everything was fine.

As the rest of the team introduced themselves to the new player, Haley found her way over to Nathan.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hi."

Haley really didn't know what to say. She was confused as to how his relationship with his brother worked. Not that she needed to know, but it was a little weird that they had never met in their 20 years of life. But, like she said, it wasn't her business.

"I know what you're thinking." Nathan said casually as he looked her right in the eye. "You're wondering how we've never met, aren't you?"

"Are you like a psychic or something?" She joked looking at him.

"No, but I would be thinking the same thing if I were you."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to get into your business. You don't have to tell me."

Nathan shrugged, "Nah, it's okay. I really have no problem with him, I wish I could have met him way before this. It's just…"

Haley could tell that for whatever reason, this was hard for him to talk about. She suddenly felt horrible for making him open this door. "Nathan, it's really okay. I don't need to know. I don't want to upset you; it's none of my business."

Nathan watched the woman before him as she spoke. She didn't want to see him hurting. She barely knew him and he for sure didn't know her. Yet, there was something between them, something he couldn't describe. She made him want to be better, more honest, caring…like her.

What was she doing to him? This wasn't him. Was it? This girl had a hold on him and he didn't even know why. It was like some Disney movie where the guy and girl meet and immediately know they are the one. Looking at her, he felt the urge to tell her the truth. He wanted to tell her his story. He had been hiding behind it for so long and wanted someone to know his past. And for some reason, she was the one he wanted to tell.

Just as he was about to open his mouth, the announcer started the games.

"Welcome to the annual athlete competition! We will have many games, and each is worth a certain amount of points. Team with the most wins!" The announcer said over the microphone. "Let's get started with the first one! I need each team to send their pick for the wheel barrow race!"

The games went on and everyone was having a good time. Nathan could only see Haley and her laugh. She had a laugh like an angel; it was contagious. As the competition was ending, there was only one more challenge to go. Nathan and Haley were the only two who hadn't competed in anything yet.

"Alright, athletes! We have come down to the last event of the day, the canoe race to the middle of the lake and back. There will be a flag there to indicate your turning point. Your last two people from each group meet me in in front of the lake for your lifejackets."

Nathan and Haley looked at each other and smiled. "You ever been on a canoe?" Haley asked.

"Nope." He smiled back.

"Well, this is going to be fun." She whispered to herself.

"Alright, Haley, you got this! I know you can do it!" Brooke smiled at her.

"Yeah, Nathan! Bring us home!" All the boys cheered as the star player and cheerleader walked away.

Nathan and Haley got situated in their boat, with Haley in front and Nathan in back. "Alright, Scott, since your coach is very determined to win, we have a lot of pressure on our sleeves. And since you've never even been in a canoe before, I suggest you take my lead."

"Whatever you say, Ms. James." Nathan smiled at her. Even though he couldn't see her face, he could tell she was smiling.

"Is everyone ready?" The announcer called from the edge of the lake. A crowd of yeses were heard as he raised the gun in the air, "On your mark, get set, Boom" The sound of the gun went off as the teams started rowing their boats.

The basketball team started off in last place as Nathan struggled to figure out how to use the paddle.

"Come on, Scott! We're losing!" Haley tried to yell but only ended up laughing when she saw what he was doing.

He had only the tip of the paddle in the water and was moving it back and forth. "Nathan, like this!" She said as she demonstrated the proper way to paddle the boat.

She watched him do a couple strokes and nodded her head, "Good! Now keep doing that!" She yelled as she started paddling herself.

After a little while, they were still behind as Haley yelled back to him, "Let's go back there! I know you have muscles!"

"Hey, I'm doing the best I can!" He yelled back smiling.

"Try harder! I don't want to lose!"

"Wow, someone's competitive."

Haley turned her head to look over her shoulder, "Speak for yourself."

The pair started catching up to everyone and was in first by the last 10 yards. "Come on, Nathan! We're going to win!" Haley said excitedly.

Paddling with all the strength they had left, they passed the finish line, coming in first. Haley squealed and turned around to face her partner. "We did it! Oh my God, we won, Nathan! We won!"

Her reaction to their win was surprising to Nathan. She was acting like they just won the state championship or something. She was wearing a cheek to cheek smile and it only made his heart flutter. She was so happy and that was all that mattered after what he did to her. As they approached the edge of the lake, Nathan stood up to get out, but as he did, he felt the boat wobble and tip.

Haley screamed his name as they turned over. Both popping up from the cold water, Nathan went over to the girl. "Oh gosh, Haley, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it was going to tip and-"

He stopped when she started laughing. "What is so funny?"

"How- how could you not know it was going to tip?" She laughed.

"I don't know. I-" He stopped as he heard her start laughing again, "It's not funny."

His words only made Haley laugh harder and he couldn't hold back anymore. The pair sat in the cold water laughing until Coach Durum came over to them.

"Alright you two, come out of that water before you catch a cold."

Nathan stood up, reaching out his hand to Haley to help her up. She graciously accepted still trying to suppress her laughter. She herself didn't know why she was laughing so hard. The incident wasn't that funny, if she were with anyone else, she would be pissed, but with him, she was light. Maybe it was because he helped her win something or the way he looked at her. She didn't know and honestly, she didn't care.

When they got out of the water, Nathan raced over to get the sweatshirt he took off before getting on the canoe. He went back over to Haley and threw his hoodie over her head, trying to warm her up. "I'm really sorry, Haley."

"Nathan, it's really okay. I had fun."

"When did you have fun? While you were yelling at me to go faster or when we fell in the water?" He joked.

"All of it." Haley shrugged her shoulders, "I've never won anything before."

Nathan didn't even know how to respond to her. She was this incredibly talented girl that no one gave a chance to. She was smart and funny and sweet; a person people should strive to be. The only thing he could think of saying was, "Do you want to go get something to eat with me?"

"Excuse me?" Haley questioned stopping in her tracks. Did he really just ask her out? After learning about his precious reputation, she never wanted to associate with him again. But after spending time with him today, she couldn't deny the fact that he gave her butterflies.

"Do you want to grab a bit to eat? I understand if you don't after what I did. I mean if I were you, I wouldn't go with something like me, but I guess I-"

"I'd like that." Haley smiled at him.

"Y-You would?" Nathan stuttered out, completely shocked. He was totally expecting her to say no after what he did the first time they were together.

"Yeah."

"Even after what I did?" The man questioned looking down at the floor.

Haley sighed and closed her eyes. She wasn't going to lie and say she forgot what he did, because she hasn't. The memory of her standing there mid-sentence was vivid, but she wanted to forgive him. Her father would always say, "Sometimes, you forgive people simply because you still want them in your life." Haley James wanted to forgive Nathan, not because she strived for the peaceful feeling, but because her heart couldn't stay mad at him. He was inching his way into her heart, and she didn't know why or how. All she knew was that she didn't want to let him go.

Opening her eyes back up, she said, "Yes, I would love to spend more time with you, Nathan."

Nathan's eyes lite up as a smile formed across his face. "Okay, I'll let you go home and change out of your wet clothes. How about I come by around 6?"

"Yeah, that's fin…" Haley stopped when she saw the people walking up behind Nathan.

"What?" Nathan asked as she turned around and saw Tim and Jim standing behind him laughing.

"What's this?" Tim snickered.

"You know Haley's my partner, right?" He started but Tim beat him to it.

"Looks more like you're asking her out on a date to me." Tim laughed.

Nathan looked down at the floor before saying, "No, guys that's not what it is."

"Okay, if that's your story." Tim said as he and Jim walked away.

Nathan turned his attention back to Haley who seemed to be on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry about that."

"Are you just trying to mess with me?" She snapped at him.

"What?" He questioned. That's not at all what his approach was. He wanted more than anything to spend time with her. His life wasn't even his anymore. It belonged to basketball which belonged to his father…who made his life hell. "No, Haley…"

"You know what, Nathan." Haley said as she folded her arms over her chest, "I was just starting to forgive you for before and you just closed that door again." With that, she started walking away from the man who crushed her hopes once again.

"Haley, wait!" He called after her. When she didn't stop, he ran up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "Listen to me, it's not you, okay. It's not even them…"

"Then what it is? What is it, Nathan? Because you told me yesterday that I don't embarrass you and I just had to trust you." She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't think I can trust you."

"Haley…I don't know how to explain this." He whispered.

Haley huffed and shoved his hand off her. She looked at him and spoke softly, "Well…you better figure it out because I can't do whatever this is every day. So, if you can't help me understand what your issue is, then…leave me alone."

Haley walked away leaving Nathan alone and ashamed once again. He didn't want to lose her. Even though he barley knew her, never talking to her again seemed impossible. Should he tell her the truth? No one knows his real story. The thought of telling someone his past scared the hell out of him. Was this girl worth it? Nathan internally hit himself, this wasn't just some girl he met at a bar. This was Haley James…and she was worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! I'm so sorry this update took so long! I was having trouble making sure this chapter was just right. I wanted it to make sense and set a big mark in Nathan and Haley's relationship. I also wanted to update _I Belong to You_ first, so if you haven't checked out chapter 3 of that yet, please do! As always, thanks for all the support and love! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

Chapter 4

Brooke Davis came running through the dorm room she shared with her best friend collapsing on her own bed. Not wasting a second, she yelled, "Haley! Haley! Haley! Lucas Scott is amazing! We had such a great time that we went out for dinner and then, ice cream. He is so sweet and God, he's hot. I can't wait for you to meet him!"

When Brooke didn't hear a response, she ran over to Haley's bed and shook her. "Haley, did you even hear what I said?"

Haley threw her cover back to revel the tears streaming down her face. Brooke's heart dropped as she saw her distraught friend. "Whoa, what happened?" Brooke asked as she rubbed her friend's leg, "I thought you and Nathan were having a good time."

Haley sniffled and said, "We were. Everything was great until he made me feel like an idiot again. He totally made me look like a fool, like I was just a toy he carried around."

"Oh, buddy. I'm so sorry. What happened?"

Haley rolled her eyes and rubbed her face before she said, "After the canoe tipped, he went to get his jacket and put it over me. We were talking and laughing, I thought everything was fine. He asked me out to dinner and I was about to say yes, when Tim walked up behind Nathan and started laughing saying he thought we were going out. Nathan got all weird and told them it wasn't a date." Siting up, Haley asked, "Why he is such a jerk to me when we are around other people? I mean when it's just me and him, we laugh and flirt a little bit. But as soon as someone else shows up, he gets all defensive and acts like I'm nothing. Am I just crazy or do I have a right to be upset over this?"

Brooke shook her head, "No, you have a right to be upset, but you have to remember who you're talking to, Haley. I mean this is big-shot Nathan Scott and you're Haley James. I'm not saying you're not amazing because you are. You're the best person I know, but classmates don't care about traits. They care about character and how popular you are."

Haley nodded, "I know that. I just hate that he is embarrassed to be seen with me."

Brooke shrugged, "I told you, buddy, he loved his reputation."

"Well, I'm done getting made a fool of. I'm not talking to him anymore. If he can't handle being around me, I'll make it easy for him." Haley snapped as she fell back onto her bed.

Brooke simply nodded in response. She knew Haley and Haley didn't give up on people that easily. She had a soft spot for lost causes. Nathan and Haley were going to be a thing. Brooke was sure of it.

Haley sighed, "I don't want to walk about my awful night anymore. Tell me about your night. Sounds like you had fun with Lucas?"

Brooke quickly nodded as she went off on her night. Haley listened intently trying to get the raven-haired man out of her head.

Three days. It had been three days since the all athlete picnic. Three days since the argument between Nathan and Haley. Three days since Nathan and Haley last saw each other. Three days that Haley spent wishing the raven-haired man would call her. Three days that Nathan spent tiring to figure out how to tell Haley his past.

Nathan tired for three days to tell Haley everything. He would walk to her dorm and never knock. He just couldn't. He knew the second he told her his past, she would think he was crazy. She wouldn't want him anyway. But, for some reason, he couldn't stop trying. She took up a place in his heart that he couldn't explain. He thought about her constantly. He couldn't get Haley James off his mind. He never cared about someone like this. Especially not someone he barely knew.

Haley thought Nathan really didn't care about her. She thought he was the jerk she sized him up to be. For such a jackass, he should be easy to forget. But for some reason, Haley James couldn't get Nathan Scott out of her head. She almost wanted to go find him, just to talk. She knew that was wrong. She wasn't the one who messed up, he was. He was the one who made her feel pathetic. He was the one who left her alone. He was the one who made her cry. But...he also stole a piece of her heart and she didn't know how or why. She just knew he was something special and she hated the thought of it.

***That Night

The stands of the Duke University basketball court cheered as Nathan Scott scored the winning basket. After a long three days, Nathan enjoyed the feel of a crowded court. No matter what his problems were, the minute he stepped foot on the basketball court, it all went away. There was just one issue with this particular problem...his dilemma was standing less than five feet away from him the whole game.

No matter how hard he tried to ignore it, he could see the pain written across her face. He knew he was the reason for it and it killed him. For the past three days, all he wanted to do was tell her the truth. He knew he couldn't do this much longer. He needed to make a choice. She wasn't going to sit around and wait for him forever. He needed to let her in and tell her the truth... or let her go.

Haley was sitting in her usual spot as she changed her shoes. She couldn't help but notice how Nathan kept staring at her throughout the game. She could see the pain in his eyes. She knew there was something he was hiding. All she wanted him to do was man up and tell her the truth to her face. She wasn't as innocent as people may think. Haley lifted her head and saw the man on her mind coming her way. As much as she wanted him to let her in, she wasn't going to be the one to start the conversation. That was his doing.

The girl finished tying up her shoe and started walking away without giving Nathan a second glance. Nathan sighed at her choice to ignore him. It was in that moment that he couldn't take this anymore. This girl was all he could think about and wanted her in his life. As a friend or maybe more, he just wanted to be able to talk to her.

Whipping around, he called out, "Haley, please wait."

Haley could hear the desperation in his voice. Part of her wanted to keep walking for the way he treated her. She shouldn't have to deal with all this crap. Haley knew that she was being a brat for acting the way she did around Nathan, but she couldn't let her heart get broken. She wasn't about to get all caught up in someone when they were just going to break her heart in the end.

She turned around speed walking in furry towards him asking, "Why? Do you just want to lead me on again and make me feel stupid for thinking someone like you would actually want to spend time with someone like me?"

"No, I want to talk. I want to apologize. I want to tell you that I was wrong and stupid and-"

Haley cut him off as she whispered with her head down, "I'm getting tired of hearing that, Nathan."

Nathan was getting scared as he felt her slipping through his fingers. Before even thinking, he rushed out, "I also want to let you in," Haley's head shot up at his words. Nathan felt the world come to a screeching halt. He was going to do this. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "there is so much that I'm hiding behind, and I don't know how to deal with it."

Haley had wanted him to be more honest with her, it was what she wanted, but when she saw the fear in his eyes, she wanted to take it back. She didn't think his reason would be tied to something so personal. She thought he was just being a jerk. Haley could feel the guilt rising up in her body. She was really being a bitch to him. She never meant to be so mean, she just hated the thought that he was leading her on.

Haley shook her head sighing, "Nathan, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

Nathan was blown away. Why was she apologizing? He was the one who messed up and hurt her. She had nothing to be sorry for. That was when it hit him; she was an angel. He honestly didn't deserve a spot in her life. He was amazed she was actually taking to him after everything he did.

"What are you talking about? You didn't hurt me, I've been hurting you. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one that messed up, Haley." Nathan tried to tell the woman standing in front of him.

"Maybe, but I haven't been the nicest person to you. I've been a real bitch, haven't I?"

Nathan's eyes widened at her words. How could she think this? She was the farthest thing from a bitch. He shook his head quickly, "No, Haley, no! I deserved all the nasty comments and eye rolls. I never should have treated you the way I did."

"Then why did you?" She said barely above a whisper.

Nathan sighed, it was now or never. Taking a final deep breathe, he whispered, "Because of my father."

Haley took a step back. That was defiantly not what she was expecting to hear. What did his father have anything to do with this?

Seeing her confusion, Nathan took her hand and lead her over to the bleachers. He sat down next to her and started the long explanation, "My whole life, my father has always mentally beat me down. All he cared about was basketball and for me to be good at it. So, since the day I could hold a ball, he's been on my ass. My mom was never home as she traveled a lot for work, so I was suck with him all the time. I never really noticed how controlling he was until I reached high school." Nathan stopped to take a deep breath. He turned to Haley to make sure she was okay hearing this. She sent him a small smile and nod, urging him to continue.

"At my high school, we used to have a father-son basketball charity games. I remember all the other dads being proud of their sons for their season and all their hard work. Not me, I got yelled at and told I could do better. Anyway, during the game, us guys were messing around and kind of showing off cause you know, the fathers sucked." Nathan chuckled before continuing, "And I had the ball, I was having fun and went up for a layup and my father knocked me to the ground. He told me that he couldn't let me win. I was so embarrassed, hurt, and angry that he did that. I wanted to make him proud of me, but after that, I stopped caring. I knew nothing I did would ever make him proud. I gave up trying."

Nathan shifted his gaze towards Haley before continuing, "Anyway, during my senior year of high school, I had a girlfriend and we were crazy, not in love, but crazy with...you know." Haley nodded that she understood. Hearing Nathan talk about having sex with someone sent shivers down her spine. She had suspicions that he was qualified in the category, but him assuring it made her jealous. She was confused as to why she felt that way. It's not like she and Nathan are a thing. They were not even close, but she couldn't shake the feeling of jealousy.

Haley stopped her thinking, when Nathan started again, "She sort of distracted me from basketball and Dan hated it. He was the one that got me into Duke and told me I better not be anything other than the best player on the team. He told me that I needed to keep my reputation high at Duke since he went there and if I did something stupid, there was going to be hell to pay. And you know Tim Smith?" He received a nod from Haley. "He has been a friend of mine since grade school and Dan put him in charge of making sure I focus on basketball and basketball alone. He was super strict my freshman year, but I softened Tim up the past couple years. He doesn't tell Dan about the parties anymore, but any girl he ever sees me with, he threatens to contact Dan. So, I know I shouldn't let him control me and I should have never tried to make something of us, but I can't help either. Dan has a hold on me and probably always will and I can't help how I feel about you, Haley. I want to get to know you better, but I understand if you don't want to be with me."

Nathan looked at Haley trying to see is she was going to walk away because of his messed-up life. When he looked in her eyes, the only thing he saw was empathy and comfort. He saw the tears filling up in her eyes. He didn't know what to think of it. All he could do was sit and wait for her to say something.

Haley was trying to wrap her head around all the information he just told her. He was defiantly damaged. It hurt her heart to see someone in such fear of their own parent. A parent should be supportive, loving, and caring no matter what. The fact that his father hurt him so bad was heartbreaking. She wanted to help him heal, but was she the right person to do it? If Nathan was really this afraid of his father, having a relationship probably wasn't the best idea, but she couldn't deny the way she was attracted to him.

Placing her hand on his shoulder, she said, "I want to know you too, Nathan, but I'm scared for you. I don't want you to get hurt. Your teammates seem to be at your hip at every minute. I don't want any trouble for you...or me. I think it would be best if we just stay friends."

Nathan was blown away. She was scared for him? Haley James honestly has the biggest heart he has ever seen. He defiantly didn't deserve a place in her heart. As much as Nathan wanted to start dating her now, he knew she was right. They needed to be careful. He wasn't going to put her in any danger. Their best bet was just to be friends. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Okay, I'm going to go." Haley said as she stood up, throwing her bag of her shoulder. "Thank you."

Nathan knitted his brow, "For what?"

"Telling me your story. I know it was hard for you to do and you didn't have to do it."

"Yes, I did. You needed to know and understand why I am the way I am... messed up."

Haley immediately sat back down and placed a hand on his back, "You're not messed up, Nathan. You're just hurt."

Nathan turned his head to look at the girl sitting beside him. "And because of that, I hurt you and I shouldn't have. I never should have treated you the way I did. I'm sorry, Haley."

"I know why you did though and it makes more sense. I thought I was being treated like I was because you wanted to mess with me. You know, the good girl is easiest to lead on..."

Nathan felt a sword go through his heart as she spoke. He never intended to mess with her. The fact that she thought that's what he was doing made him feel even worse. "That's what you thought?' Nathan heard himself say. He knew the answer, he just wanted to make sure.

When she nodded in reply, he let out a deep breath and let his head fall. God, he was an ass. "I'm so sorry, Haley. I never... it wasn't even something I thought about. Since the moment I met you, I knew you were special and I wanted to see you again. I wanted to get to know you. I wanted this special woman in my life. And after how I treated you, I understand if you don't want me in yours."

Haley forced the tears in her eyes back. She wasn't about to cry in front of him. She couldn't understand why this broken guy had taken up such a big place in her heart. But for her, once someone worked their way into her heart, they were staying there forever. "No, Nathan. I do want you in my life. I can't tell you why. After our history, a normal person probably wouldn't allow you a spot in their heart, but I can't seem to get you out of my head. Since the day I met you, I've had you on my mind. And I don't know, maybe I'm crazy, but if you feel that same way, we can just be crazy together."

Nathan smiled at her words, this was good. This was the first time they had a real conversation that didn't end in tears. She was defiantly something special. "You're not crazy, Hales."

Haley's head whipped up, "What did you just call me?"

Nathan was startled by her motions. He thought back to what he said. Did he say something stupid? No, he just said, 'Hales.' Was that bad? He didn't want to ruin what they had at the moment. Sitting there wasn't going to get him anywhere, so he calmed himself to the best of his ability and said quietly, "Hales? I'm sorry is that bad?"

Haley laughed at his nervousness. "No, it's just, no one's ever called me that before."

"I'm sorry. Do you not want me to?" The man asked. He didn't want to do anything to upset her. He had done enough of that the past few days.

The blonde-haired girl shook her head, "No, no... I like it."

"Good! I do too." Nathan smiled at the girl sitting next to him. This was good. Even if they never became anything more than friends, he would be okay. Just having her in his life was all he could ask.

"Okay," Haley sighed standing up, "now I'm really going to go. Brooke is going to start getting worried that I'm not home yet."

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, go ahead. I'll see you when I see you."

Haley nodded in response. "Thank you, Nathan."

"Thank _you._ "

"For what?" Haley asked confused. She didn't do anything.

Nathan shrugged, "Listening to me. I've never told anyone about my dad. It was always too hard, but with you, it was easy. So thank you."

Haley smiled. "You're welcome." She started walking away before turning around and saying, "Bye, Nathan."

"Bye, Hales."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello all! I know it has been WAY TOO LONG since I last updated this story and I am so very sorry for that! I have been very busy this summer with work and swimming that I barley have room to breathe myself. I am going to try very hard to get another chapter of** _ **Legends**_ **and** _ **I Belong to Yo**_ **u up before school starts. Thank you for being to patient with me. As always, thank you for all the support and love. I hope you all enjoy chapter 5!**

Chapter 5

It was a regular Tuesday night when Nathan Scott found himself at the school library. He didn't know why he was there. He never, ever came to the library. He just had a feeling Haley would be here. He hadn't seen her since the night he opened his world to her and he missed her. He missed her smile and her feistiness. Haley James was one girl not to mess with. Nathan liked her...he liked her a lot. And, yet, it scared him. He honestly didn't know how she was still willing to be his friend after everything that happened between them. This was exactly why he was nervous. She is so perfect and undeserving of him.

Taking a deep breath, the young man started searching the library for the blonde girl. He knew he was crazy for doing this, but he couldn't help it. She was like a drug. His drug. He couldn't get enough of her. She was one of the most selfless human's he had come to know. And then he spotted her. She was sitting at one of the tables, zoned in on whatever she was working on. When Nathan approached her, she didn't even look up. She just continued to heavily write on the piece of paper she had in front of her.

Nathan smiled slightly at the fact that she was so focused before leaning down and whispering, "Hi, Hales."

Haley gasped and jumped three feet in the air before realizing it was only Nathan. His soft husky voice spoke again as he said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Haley placed her hand over her heart and responded, "It's okay. I was just so zoned in, I didn't even hear you come over here."

Nathan sat down across from the girl asking, "What are you even working on so diligently at 10:30 at night?"

"Something." Haley said nonchalantly.

"Obviously," Nathan responded rolling his eyes, "what is it?"

"Family stuff, that's all." Haley shrugged off, shoving the paper in her bag.

Nathan found it clear that she didn't want to talk about it, but he noted she was hiding something. And it was something personal. "Okay. I'll leave you to it." Nathan said as he stood up. She clearly didn't want him to know what she was doing.

Haley sighed. She didn't mean for him to leave. She really didn't want to be alone anymore. The young girl just wanted someone to distract her from her thoughts. "Can you actually stay here and talk?"

Turning around, Nathan saw the pleading her eyes. He never pictured her as a person who always needed someone with her. She was very independent, and he liked that about her. He knew she could do anything she set her mind to. When he looked at her eyes again, he once again saw her desperation. He now knew that he could never say no to that face.

"Yeah, of course." The man said as he once again took a seat at the table.

"Thanks," Haley said quietly, "I just don't want to be alone tonight."

Nathan wrinkled his brow as he placed his hand on her back, "Is everything okay, Hales?"

Haley couldn't believe how one touch could make her feel slightly better. She didn't know if it was the touch or his concern towards her. Either way, she was glad he found her here and that she asked him to stay.

Haley shook her head, "I don't want to talk about me. Tell me about you."

"You already know everything about me." Nathan encouraged. Seeing her so upset over something had his heart breaking. If someone did something to hurt her, Nathan promised himself that he would knock some sense into them.

"Tell me about your brother." Haley blurted out without thinking.

Nathan blew out a breath of air and folded his hands into front of him on the table, "What about him? I mean I don't really know anything about him."

Before she could even stop herself, Haley spat out more questions, "How did you find out about him? You didn't grow up together right?"

"Yeah, you're right. We didn't grow up together. I met Lucas for the first time at the picnic."

Looking at Haley, Nathan knew she was confused. He didn't blame her one bit. He himself was still confused about the whole situation. "I know what you're thinking... How are you brothers but have never met each other?"

Haley couldn't help but feel the redness come to her cheeks. He was not wrong, it was totally dead on. She suddenly felt bad for just throwing the conversation in his face. She should have asked if he was okay with it first. "You're not wrong, but you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I shouldn't have thrown the topic in your face and expected you to tell me everything. And who am I to not even ask if you were okay with it. I am such a horrible person. I really need to..."

She stopped and trailed off when she saw him smirking across the table. She folded her arms across her chest and said, "What is so funny?"

"You're rambling. You do it when you're nervous or anxious about something."

Shifting around in her chair slightly, Haley mumbled under her breath, "No, I don't."

"Yes, do you...I think it's cute," Nathan waited a minute as he saw her blush and turn her eyes away from him. "And you're not a horrible person. You're the farthest thing from a horrible person. And I really don't mind talking about Lucas."

"Are you sure? Because you really don't have to." Haley asked once more. She hated how she approached the conversation and didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

Smiling at her, Nathan confirmed, "Haley, it's really okay. I don't mind telling you. The situation is more messed up than anything."

Haley took a deep breath and tried to find a way to start the conversation. She felt rude asking about it, but if he was okay talking about it, she was curious to find out about the boy her best friend was so taken by. After a couple seconds, she could only think of one question, "How...I mean how are you and Lucas related?"

Nathan sighed, "We share the same ass of a father. Lucas' mom, Karen, and our father were a couple in high school. During their senior year, Karen got pregnant. My dad chose a basketball scholarship over staying and helping raise a baby. He left for college and met my mom. Soon after, she was pregnant. My dad stayed with my mom and never went back."

Haley was blown away at each new thing she was learning about this man. He had lived such a hard life, he still was living such a hard life. She wished, in some way, that she could take away his pain. "Wow...how did you find out about him?"

"I used to go with my dad to work on Saturdays. So when I was 14, I was being a noisy kid, and found some pictures of a boy in his office drawer. When I asked him about them, he said it was just a little boy he was close to. I then asked my mom and she told me the truth; I had an older brother."

With her chin resting on her hand, Haley said, "That's big news for a kid. How did you take it?"

Nathan felt his memory trace back to that day. He could still feel the anger and shock in his discovery."I was furious that he didn't tell me I had a brother and that I had to find out through pictures. My dad said he never met Lucas either that Karen never wanted Lucas to meet my father. It's probably better that he doesn't know Dan Scott and had to grow up with the mad-man in his life. And I never got to meet him either cause Dan wouldn't let me even contact him. So, meeting him for the first time was interesting." Nathan shifted his eyes to Haley trying to decide what she thought.

Sitting forward, Haley asked, "What do you think of Lucas?"

Nathan shrugged, "I don't know, I mean I don't really know him."

"Well...you know my good friend, Brooke, right?"

Nathan nodded. He would never forget Brooke Davis. She was fierce and very protective of Haley.

"She and Lucas were paired for the picnic. She really likes him, and I trust her judgement on people. So, if that helps on his character."

Nathan smiled, she was trying to help. "Yeah, it's just gonna take time."

Haley nodded. That made sense to her. He was taking this much better than she would. If she knew she had some long-lost brother, she would probably hate him. It amazed her at what grace he had. Yes, he made mistakes, but who hasn't? He was a good person. He may not always make the best decisions, but she knew he had a good heart. Haley James could see it.

Nathan smiled at the girl sitting at the table with him. She was one amazing person dealing with all his crap. She was so incredibly selfless. He could see how she would do anything to help people she cared about. He wanted to know everything about her. He wanted to know her story like she knew his.

Leaning forward, Nathan asked, "So, tell me, Haley James. Do you have any siblings?"

Haley laughed, "Yeah, I'm the youngest of seven."

Nathan's eyes widened as he gasped, "Seven!? Geez... your parents had fun."

Haley swatted his arm and scuffed, "Stop! I don't want to picture that!"

Nathan laughed as he dove in with more questions, "Okay, sorry. So what are their names?"

"Vivian, Andrew, Justin, Matthew, Taylor, and Quinn."

"Wow," Nathan breathed out. No wonder she was so strong. She puts up with six siblings. Three of which are males. He wondered if they were protective over her. "Are you closest to one of them?"

Haley nodded, "Defiantly. I don't like to pick favorites in front of them, but they all know how close Quinn and I are. Maybe it's because are the two youngest and close in age..." Haley shrugged, "I don't know. Taylor and I never got along, but she doesn't get along with anyone. Matthew and I are pretty close. He's probably my favorite brother. He is always looking out for me. Justin, Drew, and Vivian are closer with each other. They always tried to boss me around because they are so much older."

Haley stopped when she realized she just told Nathan her whole life. She had a habit of going on forever when she talked about her family. "Oh, I'm sorry. I sort of just went on forever, didn't I?"

Nathan was smiling and she shook his head, "No, it's really okay. I like learning about you."

Haley felt her cheeks heat up at his words. Truth be told, she liked learning about him too. Knowing about him made her understand him more. She knew why he was the way he was. She honestly wanted to take him away from all his pain. He was such a good guy. He didn't deserve this.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard his beautiful voice once again saying, "What are you studying to be?"

"An English teacher."

Nathan smiled. It fit her perfectly. She was going to be one amazing teacher. "You'll be great at that, Hales."

There her cheeks go again. Wow, she had it bad. "Thank you. What about you?"

Nathan sighed, "Well, my dream is to play in the NBA, but I don't think that is going to happen."

Haley wrinkled her brow, "Why?"

Nathan looked at her in disbelief, "Haley, do you know how hard it is to play professionally?"

"So what?" She shrugged, "Nathan, if you have a dream, you need to chase it. You don't want to wake up one day and wonder what could have happened. You have talent, I've seen it. You just have to believe in yourself."

Nathan stared at the girl in total awe. She believed in him. She was the first person he had ever met that told him to peruse his dream. Everyone else, even his family, told him it was a waste of time.

Haley couldn't make out what his face was trying to say. He was staring at her with a look she couldn't make out. It was like she just said the best thing in the world. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm sorry...it's just that no one has ever told me to chase my dream. They all said it was a waste of time."

Haley's heart broke even more at his words. He had no support system. He was struggling to please his parents, but nothing would ever be enough for them. "Oh, I'm sorry, Nathan. I wish you didn't have to deal with all this."

Nathan shrugged, "Don't worry about me. I've made it this far. I'll be okay."

"If you ever need someone to talk to, you can always come find me." Haley confirmed looking into his eyes. He needed to talk to someone and if she could be that friend for him, she would.

"Thank you, Haley. You've already been a big help to me."

Haley smiled and looked at her watch. It was late, and she had class tomorrow morning. "I should get going. It is getting late."

"Yeah, me too." Nathan said standing up and pulling her chair out. They walked out of the library together before parting ways.

"Thanks for staying and talking with me tonight. I needed it." Haley said quietly.

"Yeah, of course, " Nathan responded putting his hands in his pockets, "Thanks for allowing me to stay. I had a nice time with you."

"Yeah, me too. I'll see you around." Haley smiled as she walked away, hugging her books to her chest. Her heart was fluttering. Nathan Scott made her feel something she never felt before. He made her feel special. This may have been their first real conversation without mess ups, but it was good. He was amazing. And she may be acting like a high school girl, but she didn't care. She was falling for Nathan Scott and she didn't even know it.

Nathan watched the woman walk away as he smiled to himself. She was someone he had never met before. Feisty and loving. Gental and strong. Simple and complicated. Perfect and beautiful. She was exactly what he needed at this time. She was like his angel from the sky and he wasn't letting her go.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello all! I am sorry this took so long, but I really loved how this chapter turned out! I hope you all love it as much as I do! As always, thank you for all the love and support! Hope you all enjoy chapter 6!**

Chapter 6

Nathan found himself waking up with a smile on his face. He ended his night rather well and he found himself waking up in the same happy mood. He completed his night with Haley and she didn't leave upset with him. He still couldn't believe how quickly he was developing feelings for this girl. She was amazing, someone undeserving of him, and yet, she wanted to spend time with him.

Nathan smiled to himself once again, before getting out of bed and getting ready for the day. He had a 10 o'clock class and he couldn't be late. He had been late twice already and was on his final straw. Wishing he could live in this happiness all day, Nathan took a deep breath before leaving his dorm room and heading to his class.

On his way, he found Haley sitting on the steps of the chapel. His heart started beating faster as he grew closer to the woman. When Nathan was a couple feet away, he noticed her face in her hands. His excitement form seeing her suddenly changed when he realized something was wrong.

The man immediately ran up to her and said softly, "Haley?"

The sound of her name made her head shoot up and look at the man who said it. Her eyes were red from tears and it broke his heart. Sitting down next to her, Nathan placed a hand on her shoulder, asking, "What happened? Did someone hurt you?"

Nathan felt himself grow angry at the thought of someone hurting her. If anyone did anything to make her cry like this, he would beat them. The raven-haired man grew relaxed when he saw her head shake. At least that was gone, but something happened to upset her. He needed to know.

"What's wrong, Hales?" The man urged. He didn't think he could survive his day without knowing she what made her so upset.

"M-my dad has cancer and has for a while. M-my mom called me last night to tell me he's getting worse."

Nathan rubbed his hand up and down Haley's back in lame attempt at trying to console her. He didn't know what to say other than, 'I'm sorry' but he hated that. It was full on pity and she didn't need that right now.

"I was going to go home and be with him, but my English professor said I couldn't make up the work if I missed it and I would fail the semester without the work. I-I-I can't fail this class. N-Nathan…what am I going to do?"

Haley fell into the arms of the man next to her and sobbed. She needed someone to wrap their arms around her and tell her it is going to be okay. She had never been more torn in her entire life. She needed to go home; she couldn't live without saying goodbye to her father. Yet, she couldn't fail this class. It would show up very bad and it would be hard for her to get into schools to teach.

Nathan held the broken woman in his arms and tried his best to soothe her cries. He was going to be late for class, but he knew this was more important. How could that professor be such an ass? How could he do that to a student? Nathan tried to wrack his brain for something, anything that he could do to help Haley.

"Hey, hey," He consoled, "it's going to be okay."

With her head still buried in his chest, the distraught girl mumbled, "How? I don't have a car and the bus is too slow. I'll never make it back in time for my class."

"Cause you're strong and can handle anything life throws your way." Nathan felt her smiled against his chest as he continued, "When do you have this class?"

Haley lifted her head to look into his eyes, "Monday and Wednesday at 10."

Before he even knew what he was saying, Nathan suggested, "I'll take you home."

Haley chuckled and whipped the tear marks from her face, "No, Nathan, that's crazy. I can't ask you to do that."

"Why not?"

"Because, I…you can't miss class either."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "I'm basically failing all my classes anyway."

"What about basketball? You actually can't miss practice." Haley shot back.

"Haley, I wouldn't have offered if I couldn't do it." Nathan shoved back in her face. Leave it to Haley James to be stubborn even in the most desperate situations. Even if she was right and he would probably sit the next game for missing, but he couldn't let her not go home.

"Nathan, this is crazy! How are we going to drive all the way there and back in less than 24 hours?"

"Hales, come on. Don't you want to go see your dad?"

Haley nodded, "More than anything."

"Then, trust me. I promise, I will get you back for class." He stared into her eyes praying that she would say yes.

Haley stared at the man next to her for a minute. How was it possible he could go from the biggest jackass to a total sweetheart in such a short amount of time? Haley knew she had no reason to trust him with anything, but she somehow felt she could. Besides, what other choice did she have?

"Okay, I'm going to get a few things. I'll meet you back here in a half hour."

"Sounds good." Nathan nodded in confirmation.

He watched her run off toward her room before heading back to his to gather a few things himself. Looking at his watch, he was definitely missing his class, and yet, he didn't care. Haley's happiness seemed more important than anything and he was going to make sure she was taken care of.

Twenty minutes later, Nathan was back in front of the church waiting for the honey-blonde hair girl to arrive. He didn't know why but he was nervous. Whenever he was around Haley his heartrate started to pick up. His hands would get clammy and his legs would start to shake. This perfect girl had control over his body.

When he spotted her coming in the distance, he noticed another person tagging along. When they were closer, he saw it was Brooke.

The feisty brunet came around Haley and put her hand on Nathan's chest saying, "Thanks, Nate, but I can take it from here."

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked confused.

"I will take Haley back to Tree Hill. I told her parents I would take care of her."

"Brooke, I told you, I'm fine." Haley spoke from the back.

Brooke turned around to face her best friend, "Haley, I told your parents I would look after you. How do you think they will feel when a random guy brings you home?"

Haley smiled as shook her head, "Brooke, have you met my parents. They welcome anyone with open arms. You have class that you can't miss. Nathan offered to take me. I promise you I will be okay, but I need to get home now."

Brooke sighed before pulling her friend in for a hug. "Text me when you get there?"

"Definitely," Haley confirmed, "Thanks for taking such good care of me. I love you, B. Davis."

"I love you too." Brooke whispered before turning around and locking eyes with Nathan. "You better take good care of her."

"I will. I'm not going to let anything happen to her." Nathan promised the small dark-haired woman.

"Okay." Was all Brooke could muster out as she saw what was in the tall boy's eyes. He was falling for Haley James. In one look, Brooke could tell it was happening. Not that she could blame him, Haley was the best person on this planet. She was like the sister Brooke never had and, in some ways, that is why she is so protective over her. Looking back at Haley once more, Brooke knew everything was going to be okay. The same look that was in Nathan's eyes was in Haley's. Hers was not as vibrant, but it was definitely there. Giving one last wave to the pair, Brooke watched them drive off.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOHTOHTOHTOHTOHTOHTOH

"Sooo, you and Brooke are close." Nathan said after about ten minutes of silence.

Haley adverted her gaze from the window to look at the man in the driver's seat. She was so focused on getting home and how her father was doing, she forgot there was someone else in the car. "Yeah, we've known each other since we were six. We've been through a lot together. And while she's my biggest headache, I can't imagine my life without her in it. I know she would…will do anything for me. And I'm the same for her."

Nathan nodded, "That's great that you have someone to look out for you like that, Hales."

Haley nodded, she was lucky to have Brooke. Liking the distraction with the conversation, Haley asked, "Do you have someone you can rely on?"

"I mean, by friend Tim whom I grew up with as well, but now, I can't trust him all that much."

Haley fell silent as she tried to wrack her brain with something to say. No matter what, the only thing she could think to say was, 'I'm sorry' but she felt that was just giving him pity. "I'm sorry, Nathan…You can always talk to me."

Nathan's heartrate picked up at her words. He knew he could trust her with anything, but hearing the confirmation made it that much better. "Thanks, Hales. You too."

Haley nodded as she suddenly felt herself start to blush. Quickly changing the subject, she said, "So, um, what class are you missing?"

"Oh, just English Writing, but I'm pretty much failing already."

Haley gasped, "Nathan! I love English Writing!"

The man started laughing at the girl's excitement over a stupid class. "I can tell."

Haley rolled her eyes at his statement, "I'm serious! If you need some help, I will gladly give you some guidance."

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely!" Haley confirmed. She honestly could do English work all day and night. It was like there was never an end. She could keep going and going.

"Well, I brought my stuff because I'm so far behind. It's in my backpack in the back if you want to take a look at it."

Haley didn't even think before unbuckling her seatbelt to climb into the backseat to get the bag. The distraction of work will help the ride go faster without constantly thinking about her father.

The pair worked diligently on Nathan's papers for a majority of the ride. Nathan was amazed at how easy it was for Haley to write words on paper. As soon as she knew the topic, she had two full pages done before asking what else he wanted to talk about. He couldn't believe she was capable of doing that and so fast. He would stare at a blank screen for twenty minutes before giving up.

When the last paper was written, Nathan said, "Thank you so much, Hales. You didn't have to do that."

"No, it's really okay, Nathan." Haley said as she closed the laptop, "I actually enjoyed it and it was nice to have the distraction."

"Well, I appreciate it." Nathan said as he turned his head to look at her.

"Anytime."

Nathan returned his eyes to the road as he said, "We have about a half an hour left. Do you want to stop and get something to eat?"

Haley shook her head, "No, I'm too anxious. I don't think I could eat anything anyway."

"Did you eat something this morning?"

Haley waited a bit before whispering, "No."

Nathan immediately took the next exit on the highway to find something for her to eat, exclaiming, "Haley, you have to eat something!"

"Nathan, I'm really okay!" Haley argued back, "I just want to get home!"

"So what, you can get sick yourself?! Hales, you need to be healthy for your dad. I'm getting you something." He said as he pulled into a gas station.

"You're not buying me anything! I'm not letting you do it!" Haley claimed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Nathan shook his head at the girl next to him. God, she was stubborn…just like him. "Fine. I'm filling the car with gas." He said as he climbed out.

Haley closed her eyes and let out a breath of air. She didn't mean to freak out on him, she was just so worried about her dad and that she wouldn't make it back in time. Also, the fact that she had to make it back for class was gnawing at her. Nathan was only trying to be nice and she totally bit his head off. She placed her hands on her face as she felt the tears coming. God, why does life have to be so hard!

When she heard the car door open again, she tried to pull herself together, but it was too late. He saw her when he said, "Whoa, whoa, Hales, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

Haley chuckled and shook her head. He was a saint. How could she ever think he was a bad person? "No, it's not you, Nathan, it's me. I'm so worried about my dad and that I might not make it in time. And-"

She stopped talking when she saw that Nathan had chips and sweets in his hands. He really went and bought her food. That did it. She lost it again and started crying.

"Oh, Haley." Nathan said softly as he pulled her into his side. He knew she was hurting and he hated himself for not being more understand to her situation. She had a lot on her plate and he was being stupid by arguing with her about food. "I promise you we will make it in time."

Haley nodded against his chest as she sniffed back some tears. "Thank you."

The man rubbed his hand up her back before giving her a kiss on her head. "Come on, we better get going."

Haley whipped her face as she let out a deep breath. She didn't mean to be such a baby in front of him…but come to think of it, she didn't expect him to be so nice about it either. Haley couldn't believe that after only knowing him a few short weeks, that she trusted him wholeheartedly. There was a small fear in the back of her mind that he might betray that trust, but she really didn't believe it. Nathan was a good guy. Maybe the best guy she had ever met. He was willing to miss class to take her home to her family. Who does that out of offering? Then, it hit her. He wasn't just a friend. No, Nathan Scott was more than a friend.

Her heart starting ponding at this realization. How could see have not seen this coming? Did he feel the same way? No, he couldn't, right? She had only known him for a few short weeks. No one develops feelings for someone that fast. Her mind was racing, and it was the first time all day, she realized how hungry she was. He really was a saint.

She looked at the man next to her and said quietly, "Thank you for getting the snacks. You were right, I am hungry."

Nathan smiled to himself before handing her a package of chips and a Hostess cupcake. "You're welcome. I didn't know what you would want so I got salty and sweet."

Haley grinned and said, "Thank you. Cookie dough is my weakness."

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Whenever I'm having a bad day or I'm feeling down, I eat cookie dough. It's really bad."

Nathan chucked at her confession before pulling over the car.

"What are you doing?" Haley questioned as she noticed him turn around.

"I'm going to get you cookie dough." He answered nonchalantly.

"No, Nathan, you don't have to do that." The blonde-haired girl tried to protest.

"Hey, I know you have a lot on your mind right now and if this makes you feel better, then I'm going to do it."

Haley sighed before digging inside her purse, "Then at least let me pay for it."

Nathan shook his head, "No, honestly, Haley. It's fine. I don't mind."

About twenty minutes later, Haley was almost done with her treat as she started recognizing the area again. She was back home, and it felt weird to be on her way with such weird circumstances. It was nice to see a familiar area, though.

Nathan was in his own thoughts as he looked over at the innocent girl in the passenger seat. He couldn't believe how fast he was falling for her. He didn't just like her, Nathan Scott was falling in love. He didn't even understand how. They barely knew each other, and, yet, he felt like he knew her. It was crazy in the fact that they had only known one another for a few weeks and how much he cared for her. He wanted to do everything with her. He wanted to be the one to dry her tears and hold her when she hurt. He wanted to make her laugh and be with her all night.

He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard her say, "I was writing a letter to my dad."

He looked over at her and said, "What?" He had no idea what she was taking about.

"Last night, when you found me working in the library. I said I was doing family stuff, I was writing a letter to my dad."

"Oh." Was all Nathan could find himself say. He didn't understand why she told him that, not that he cared. He loved that she was being so open with him.

"I just was trying to find the right words to tell him everything I'm thinking and feeling, and I can't! It's like, I knew in the back of my mind this day was going to come. I just didn't want to believe it. And now that it is actually happening, it seems fake. What am I supposed to say to him, Nathan? Where do I even begin?"

Nathan pulled into the driveway and put the car in park. He turned to face her to say, "You'll know, Hales. Everything will come when you see him."

Haley sat in the car looking at her house. It seemed like so long since she had been here. Everything still looked the same, like she never left. It was crazy to think she would be back in the middle of the year to say goodbye to her dad. No matter how many times she said it, it still seemed surreal.

Taking a deep breath, Haley whispered, "Here we go."

She climbed out of the car and walked up to her door with Nathan trialing behind. She stood in front of the door making no move to walk in. Nathan came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He felt her tense up underneath his touch as he saw the tears threatening to spill over.

"You can do this, Hales. You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit."

His words eased her fears as she placed her hand on the doorknob and pushed it open. The house was dark and quiet; two things the James house was never. Haley looked around as she felt her heart pounding against her chest

"Mom?" Haley called out softly.

Lydia James lifted her head from the kitchen table at the sound of her daughter's voice. She stood up to see her youngest child and a male standing by the front door.

"Haley!" She cried as she ran over to hug her.

"Hi, mom." Haley said softly placing her face in her mom's shoulder. "How's dad?"

The older woman pulled away to look in the eyes of her daughter before sighing, "He's okay. He'll be happy to see you that's for sure."

Lydia motioned behind Haley to say, "I don't believe we've met." She said as she walked around Haley to place her hand out, "I'm Lydia James."

Nathan politely shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. James. I'm Nathan Scott."

Lydia looked back at Haley before not so secretly whispering, "Nice job, Haley Bob. He's cute."

"Mom!" Haley reprimanded, "He's just a friend."

"If that's your excuse." Lydia shrugged, "Where's Brooke?"

"She couldn't miss class, so Nathan offered to take me home to see daddy. Speaking of, I really want to see him,"

Lydia nodded and said, "He's upstairs resting. Go on up."

Haley nodded before turning to Nathan, "Don't believe anything that comes out of her mouth."

Nathan laughed before watching her climb the stairs. He turned his focus back to the woman standing in front of him. She had a big smirk on her face as she stared at him. Without even a second of hesitation, she said, "You love my daughter, don't you?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello all! I myself cannot believe how fast I wrote this chapter! It was like I started writing and I couldn't stop! I am very happy and proud that I got this chapter done and posted before I go back to school! Speaking of school, yes, it's that time of year again…ugh! Now that I am back, updates will slow down, and I know I've been terrible about it already! I promise I will not lose sight of this story because I love it as much as all of you do! I hope you all continue to stick with me through this crazy journey! As always, thanks for all the love and support! I hope you enjoy chapter 7!**

Chapter 7

Nathan fell silent as the words he heard registered in his mind. Was he? No, it was impossible. He had only known her for a few weeks. No one in their right mind falls in love that fast. It can't be…can it?

"N-no." Nathan tried to muster out to the woman standing in front of him.

Lydia James placed a hand on her hip as she spoke, "Nathan, honey, I have seven kids and have seen many boyfriend and girlfriends come through this house. I know what the look of love is, trust me."

Nathan couldn't lie to the woman, but he honestly did not think he was in love. He cared for Haley very deeply and would do anything for her. Was that love? He didn't know. "Mrs. James…"

Lydia held her hand up, "Please, call me Lydia. It makes me feel younger."

Nathan smiled as he opened his mouth to continue, "I care for your daughter, but-"

He was cut off again when she said, "Why don't we continue this conversation in the kitchen?"

Nathan simply nodded as he followed the female into the back of the house.

Not even getting the chance to speak again, Nathan heard Lydia start talking, "You know, Nathan, my daughter tells me just about everything and she hasn't mentioned having a boyfriend or even a friend named Nathan."

Nathan stood at the bar counter and placed his hands on top. Letting out a deep breath, he shrugged, "Well, we haven't really known each other for all that long."

Lydia reached up to get herself a cup, "Tea?"

Nathan shook he head, "No, thanks. I'm alright."

"It's crazy how fast you can fall for someone, isn't it?" Lydia stated as she placed a tea kettle on the stove.

Nathan felt his heartrate pick up as she said the words again. Each time he heard them it only seemed more real. Maybe he did love her? "Mrs. James…Lydia…I care for your daughter very much."

Lydia sat across from the young boy. She loved the way they would get all squirmy when she knew something they didn't even know yet. Lydia James had a gift. She could spot love a million miles away. And it was screaming in her face with this young man right across from her.

"You know, not many friends would miss class to drive another friend home to see their sick father." Lydia pointed out.

Nathan fell silent as reality sank in. It did seem crazy when someone else said it out loud. Honestly, who in their right mind would miss class for this? 'Someone in love' he heard that voice in his head say. Nathan suddenly felt light headed. He loved Haley. The words didn't sound real. He couldn't be in love. It was impossible. No, he wasn't…yes, he was. Nathan didn't even know what to say. His head was going a billion miles per hour, there was no stopping it.

Lydia smiled to herself as she watched the dark-haired boy from across her get hit with reality. He was coming to terms with the fact he was in love. It was wonderful to watch and quite thrilling for herself. Not being able to help herself, Lydia added in, "I met my husband during college and he didn't like me very much a first. But from the minute my eyes landed on him, I knew he was the one. I thought I was crazy because we had barley spoken to one another, but later I knew it wasn't crazy. It was love."

Nathan looked at the woman across from him and smiled. Maybe she was right, there is nothing to be scared about. Haley was amazing, and he was going to stop at nothing to make her the happiest person in the world.

As if on cue, Haley walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. Nathan felt his heartrate accelerate and his hands get clammy. What was she doing to him? Her eyes were moist from fallen tears and his heart broke at the sight. She was hurting so much, and he wanted to do anything to make it better for her.

"Hey." She whispered softly as she sat next to Nathan on the bar stool.

"You okay?" He asked.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded, "Yeah."

Nathan nodded and put a comforting hand on her back before turning to look at Lydia who just smiled in response.

"You kids staying for dinner?" Lydia asked starting to get up.

Nathan and Haley looked at each other, both wondering what the other wanted to do.

"It's up to you, Hales." Nathan said.

"Can we? I mean we have to get back."

Nathan shook his head, "I can drive all night."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Nathan, don't be stupid. You're not driving through the night."

"Haley, listen to me, I honestly don't mind. If you want to stay, we'll stay. If not, then we won't. But I don't even know why I'm asking because I know you want to."

"Nathan…" Haley tried to protest.

"No, my mind is made up for you." Nathan turned to face Lydia and said, "We're staying."

Lydia just laughed and claimed, "Honey, I knew that before you did."

Haley laughed as she turned to look at Nathan. He honestly was amazing. She didn't deserve such a good friend. Friend… That word repeated in her head as she processed the meaning of it. Was Nathan really a friend after all he's done for her? Did she even consider him a friend? She all of a sudden felt cold as Nathan took his hand off her and placed them back in front of him. His touch sent chills down her spine. His breath taking blue eyes made her knees go weak. That smile of his was the end of her. She would give anything to see him smile all the time. His lips were so perfect. She wondered what it would be like to kiss them. Wait…. What? Did that thought just go through her mind? Looking at him again, Haley pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth. Yeah, he was more than a friend. But was she?

Dinner was nice as the three of them just talked about school and dreams. Once the plates were cleared, Haley spoke up, "Mom, what's going on with dad? How much time does he have?"

Lydia sighed as she sat back down across from her daughter. "I really don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Haley shot back. Why was it that no one had the answers she wanted to hear?

"He has good days and bad days. The doctors can't do anything more for him it's just a waiting game."

Haley choked back tears, "So I might be at school when this happens?"

"Or not. We really don't know."

"This is so unfair!" Haley cried, "I need to be here and say goodbye and tell him I love him. I-I can't…"

Lydia rubbed her daughter's forearm as she spoke, "He knows you love him, baby."

"I'm scared, mom." Haley said just above a whisper.

Lydia got up from her seat to hug her youngest child. "He's never leaving you, Haley Bob. You will always have a part of him with you. I promise."

Haley nodded as she took a deep breath. Her mom always had a way of giving her hope.

"I'm going to bring your dad some dinner and I'll be back to say goodbye." Lydia smiled as she ascended the stairs.

Nathan was standing behind the barstool that Haley was in as he watched her trying to stop herself from crying. It was heartbreaking to see her this way. But he knew she was going to get through this and when she needed someone, she had him. He wanted to make sure she knew that, so he approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

His warm touch was all she needed before she turned around and threw herself into his arms. She had her arms around his abdomen and her head buried in his chest. His arms immediately found their way around her tiny frame. He pulled her in closer as if that would make the pain go away.

Nathan rested his chin on her head as he whispered, "Just let it out, Hales."

Haley was shocked by the way she threw herself into Nathan's arms. She honestly wasn't someone who needed another to comfort them when they are hurting. Normally, Haley preferred to be alone when she was upset, but there was something about the way she felt in his embrace. She felt safe and loved like nothing in the world could hurt her in those arms. It didn't help that he smelled incredibly good. The way he was rubbing soothing circles on her back just made all the difference.

Taking a deep breath, Haley looked up at the man holding her. He was staring back at her with eyes of worry and it made her heart melt. He was always caring for her and she wanted to do the same to him in return. She wanted him to know just how much she appreciated everything he has done for her. It was more than she would ask from anyone.

"Nathan," Haley started with her arms still wrapped around his waist. She found that she couldn't let go. She knew that once she did, she would immediately feel the loss from his touch and she couldn't handle that at the moment. "Thank you for taking me here. I don't know what I would have done if I couldn't see my dad."

Nathan was looking down at the most beautiful woman in the world as she spoke. The fact that she hadn't let go of him yet made his heart swell. If it were up to him, he would hold her forever. There was something about the way her body felt against his; they were like a perfect match. "It was no big deal, Hales."

"No, Nathan, it was a big deal. It's a _huge_ deal." She got quiet before she continued, "No one has ever done anything like this for me before."

Nathan could tell all of his thoughts didn't stay in his head as his eyes almost popped out of his head. What?! No one has ever given her happiness? "What do you mean?"

"Just dropped everything to help me. I mean Brooke would do anything for me, but I don't count her a lot of the time because I know if I asked she would, ya know?"

Nathan nodded in acknowledgement, but he was still shocked. He would do this again and more. He would give her everything and anything that made her happy just so he could see her smile. Her smile was one thing he liked most about her. She could brighten even the darkest room with her smile. "You can always count on me, Hales. I'll always help you, okay?"

Haley felt more tears come to her eyes at his words. He honestly was the most selfless person she had ever met. How was she so lucky to land a guy like him?

Nathan noticed more tears arise in her eyes as he quickly tried to stop them from falling, "Hey, don't cry. It's okay." He said as he rubbed his hands up her back again.

"These aren't sad tears, they're happy tears." Haley claimed trying to grin.

Nathan chuckled, "Okay, well how bout from now on we do smiles for happy instead?"

Haley laughed and glanced the ground before looking back up at him. She could feel the tension pulling on her lips as they begged to be pressed up against his. She didn't know if she was leaning upwards or if he was coming down, but before she knew it, she felt his lips engulf hers in a passionate kiss.

It was better than she expected as she gripped some of his shirt in her hand. She felt his hand touch the back of her neck and pull her in closer. When air became an issue, the pair broke apart with their foreheads resting against each other. Nathan had his eyes closed as he felt her pulling away. Her lips were so soft and sweet, better than he could ever imagine. He wished he could kiss her again, but when he didn't feel her touch anymore, he felt ashamed. He couldn't believe he let himself lose control like that. She was hurting, and he just leaned in to kiss her. How could he be so stupid?

Shaking his head and opening his eyes he stumbled, "Haley, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…I just"

"What are you sorry for?" Haley asked.

"Kissing you. I know you're hurting but my feelings just took over my body I guess."

"You're…you're feelings?" Haley questioned as she felt her heartrate speed up.

Nathan's heart was pounding. He was the biggest idiot he knew. How could he let himself get so out of hand? He couldn't lose her. "Haley, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you, but I have to tell you the truth. I really like you and I know it's crazy because we barely know each other, but you make me feel worthy. You are the first person I've met that doesn't treat me like shit. I know it was stupid for me to kiss you but-"

Nathan was cut off when he felt Haley's lips crash against his. Okay? This was not what he was expecting…not that he was complaining.

When they broke apart, Haley smiled up at him, "Then I guess I'm stupid too."

Nathan cocked a smirk as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I really like you too, Nathan. But maybe we can just be crazy stupid together?"

Nathan laughed as he leaned down to peck her perfect lips. "Sounds perfect to me."

"Me too." Haley whispered before closing her lips on his. This may be the craziest thing she's ever done, but at the moment she didn't care. Nathan was amazing and maybe they were moving fast, maybe not. Maybe her dad was dying, maybe he wasn't. All of the what if's were going through her head, but there was one thing she was sure of; kissing Nathan Scott would never get old.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello all! There are a lot of mini scenes combined in this chapter. I thought about how I wanted to organize it, but this seemed to fit so well together. I wanted to make a point and say thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. Each one I receive makes my day! I am blown away at how liked this story is! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! As always, thank you for the all the love and support! I hope you enjoy chapter 8!**

Chapter 8

"Hales…Hales, wake up. We're back." Nathan whispered as he shook the sleeping girl in the passenger seat. After their confession of each other's feelings, they got a little side tracked and didn't leave until super late. Lydia came down the stairs and caught the two of them making out and got a little too excited for a mom who found her daughter kissing a boy in the kitchen. But, Lydia James wasn't the conventional mom, and everyone knew it. The three started talking even more and before anyone knew it, it was midnight. Nathan and Haley left and arrived back at school around 4am.

Haley stirred a little before shooting up in her seat. "Oh, Nathan, I'm so sorry. I know I said I would talk with you to keep you awake."

"No, it's okay, Hales." Nathan said shaking his head, "I know how tired you were since you didn't sleep well the night before."

"Still…I should have stayed awake. You must have been bored."

Nathan smiled, "Nah, knowing you were getting some rest made me happy. And watching you sleep was nice."

Haley rolled her eyes before placing her hand over his on the consol. "Thank you, Nathan…for talking me home, for talking with my nosey mother…for everything. I don't think I could have gotten through any of this without you."

"You don't need to thank me, Hales. I couldn't imagine not being the one to hold you when your crying."

Haley felt a piece of her heart swell. How did she end up with the sweetest guy in the world? In some ways, this trip was a blessing. If she didn't go, she wouldn't be with Nathan right now. She wouldn't have seen the truly wonderful person that he is and think about getting together with him.

"You're so amazing." She said as she leaned in to peck his lips.

"You haven't even seen my A game." Nathan claimed looking down at her.

"Lord, help me if that's true." Haley giggled before getting out of the car.

She met Nathan in the back as he took out her bag and pulled her into his arms and whispered, "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Haley questioned against his chest.

"There's something bother you, I can tell."

Haley pulled away to look into his eyes to say, "I'm fine, Nathan."

"Haley, if there's one thing in the world you're not good at its lying…What is it?" Nathan was concerned at the way she was acting. There was something not quite right about her, and maybe he was wrong. But he had a feeling there was something she wanted to tell him.

Haley sighed as his eyes pierced her. There was no way she could avoid this; she just didn't want to hurt him. "I…I want to keep us low key for a while. It's not that I don't want everyone to know, but I don't want everyone to know. With your whole relationship with Tim and his connection to your father, I just want to keep you safe."

Nathan closed his eyes as he listened to her speak. It killed him that she had to carry this wait around because of him. She didn't deserve this. She deserved better. "Haley…I'm so sorry you have to deal with this. It's not fair to you."

"No, Nathan, it's not fair to you." Haley claimed.

"Hales, if I could erase all of my past, I would just so I could keep you safe. I hate that this is a burden on you." Nathan complained. He hated his father for doing this to him… for doing this to Haley.

"Nathan, I care about you. And as long as we are together, your problems are my problems. We are going to be fine. As long as we stay low key just for a bit."

Nathan nodded as he knew she was right. This was the best thing at the time. Their relationship was bran new and who even knew if it would last…well, he did. Nathan knew she was the one, but no one needed to know that yet. He pulled her back in his arms to whisper, "Go get some sleep."

"You too. Goodnight." Haley replied before pulling away and leaning up to kiss him again. She honestly didn't know how something could feel so good. His lips were like a magnet always pulling hers in. It might harder than she thought to keep this relationship under wraps.

When Haley walked into her dorm room that night she found Brooke asleep on the couch. It brought a smile to Haley's face as she knew her roomie was waiting for her to get home. The sound of the door closing made Brooke stir as she opened her eyes to see Haley entering the small room.

Getting up abruptly, Brooke made her way over to her and pulled her in a hug. "Hi. How did it go? Is your dad okay?"

Pulling back, Haley stated, "It was fine. Daddy is not good, but we are just going to have to wait and see what happens."

Brooke looked at her friend more carefully. She was too perky for the situation she was in. What was going…. Gasping, Brooke yelled, "You and Nathan totally hooked up!"

"What? No…" Haley tried to play dumb, but when she got the 'don't lie to me' look, she caved. "Okay, we may or may have not kissed…a little."

"Haley!" Brooke yelled jumping up and down. "Tell me everything!"

Haley entwined her fingers as she started to explain the story, "There's nothing really to tell. It sort of just happened, ya know?

"Haley, come on. Was it short and sweet or did it turn into a whole make out session? Did you lean in or did he? Details, Haley."

Haley laughed at her friend's eagerness. She looked as if she was waiting to hear the secrets of the White House. Things like this were what made Brooke's day. She loved to hear about other people's love lives. Even more so, her closest friends relationships.

Giving in, Haley sighed, "Okay, fine. Come here." Haley grabbed Brooke's hand and led her over to the couch. "I was crying, and he pulled me into his arms and comforted me. He told me to just let it out. After, I thanked him for taking me home and being so kind to me…and then I don't know…the next thing I knew his lips were on mine."

Brooke watched her bestie as she listened to the story. Haley was beaming. It was much better to see Haley beam over this boy than cry over him. Brooke was elated that Haley was happy, but she was still worried that Nathan may hurt her again. He did it before, what's stopping him from doing it again? Haley deserved better than someone that is just going to take advantage of her.

"You like him, don't you?" Brooke confirmed.

Haley pulled her lip in between her teeth and nodded, "Yeah, I like him a lot, Brooke. He's amazing."

"And I'm so happy for you, I am. But…" Brooke let out a deep sigh, "I'm scared that he may hurt you again. You remember what happened before, don't you?"

This was why Haley loved Brooke so much. She was always there for her and made sure she was treated the best. The blonde-haired girl knew she never told Brooke the real reason Nathan treated her so bad, but that was information she promised she would never let out. That was something Nathan struggled with and no one needed to know unless he wanted them too.

"I remember, Brooke. And I love you for looking out for me, but he's a different person than he was before. He's amazing and I want you to see that side of him."

Brooke nodded, "I can't wait." Even though, her worries were still there, Brooke knew Nathan would never hurt Haley. The look in his eyes before he took Haley back home, said it all. Nathan truly cared about her. Brooke just needed to talk to him and make sure he was absolutely serious about Haley. There were going to be no tears of pain in this relationship.

OTHOTHOTHOHTOHTOHTOHTOTHOTHOTHOTHOHTOHTOHTOHTOHTOHTOHT

The next morning, Nathan woke up to his alarm beeping too loudly at 5. Growling and rolling over, Nathan hit the clock with his hand. He forgot all about basketball as he ran his hand over his face. He had only gotten about a half hour of sleep and was exhausted. The last thing he wanted to do was go run suicides in the gym. Rolling over, he was going to give himself an extra 15 minutes of sleep.

Nathan woke up again and saw the sun shining through his blinds in the window. Shooting up from his bed, he looked over at his clock. The red numbers read 12:13 and Nathan cursed under his breath. He had missed another practice and knew Whitey was going to kill him. He checked his phone and found some text messages from Haley. He smiled to himself as he read them, ' _Good morning!'_ The next one said, _'I assume you're still sleeping, but just wanted to say have a good day and know I'm thinking about you.'_ The last one read, _'I want to see you…meet up for dinner?'_

Nathan checked his calendar to see he only had practice til seven. They could have a late dinner. He shot a text back to her that said, _'We can meet up around 7:30 at my place if you want.'_

Realizing there was no point in trying to make it to his noon class, Nathan shot his teacher an email that said he had a family emergency and didn't get home til 4am, and accidently slept through his alarm.

He was trying to be better about his grades now that Haley was part of his life. She was always on top of things and he wanted to be the best person for her. Nathan spent his whole day catching up on late assignments and doing papers he was supposed to do. Before he knew it, it was 6 o'clock and he had to get ready for practice. When he entered the gym, all his teammates stared at him. He knew it would be bad when he got back, but this was ridiculous.

All of a sudden, a name boomed from inside. "NATHAN SCOTT! My office, NOW!"

Nathan closed his eyes as he already felt the anger. This was going to be bad, he already knew it. Doing what he was told, he made his way to his coach's office and sat down in a chair.

Whitey came in fuming and without even greeting the young boy, he just started off in furry. "Where the hell have you been?! You know the rules of missing practice! Damnit, Nathan I have to bench you the next game and I need you!"

"Coach, I'm sorry." Nathan tried to explain.

"You're sorry. You better have a damn good explanation as to why you were not in this gym."

Nathan thought for a minute. He knew that he was going to get a talking to, but he never fully thought about what he was going to say. He couldn't just tell Whitey he was with Haley and that her father was ill. He couldn't do that to her after he just promised to keep them low key. "I…I was helping a friend."

"Doing what?! Move across the country!" Whitey could feel himself getting hot he was so angry. There was no excuse as to why Nathan missed two practices back to back. It was expected of all athletes to be here no matter what.

"Coach, I'm sorry I missed practice and that you have to bench me. I just had to do some things."

Whitey sighed, "Nathan, if you can give me a solid reason as to why you missed practice, there might be something I can do."

Nathan contemplated for a moment. Telling Whitey where he was might give him the opportunity to play, but he couldn't do that to Haley. She was a very private person and having her information known to even Whitey without her permission, was something he couldn't do to her. She was too important to him. "I was helping a friend…and that's all I can tell you, coach. I'm sorry."

"So am I," Whitey placed his hands on his desk before he said, "get out of here. Go run suicides until I tell you to stop."

Nathan nodded as he walked out of his coach's office and into the gym. All his teammates ran up to him as he entered.

"Nate, where've you been?" They all shouted at once.

"I was helping someone out. I have to go run." Nathan stated simply. He didn't need his coach to know and he sure as hell didn't need his entire team knowing.

As he approached the line to start his runs, Tim came up next to him and asked, "Nate, bro, where were you?"

"I told you, Tim, I was helping someone out."

Tim shook his head and said, "You and I both know that's a lie. Where were you really?"

Nathan stood up and looked at his friend, "I'm telling the truth. Now, leave me alone. I have to run suicides."

Tim placed his hand on Nathan's shoulder, "Nate…" He waited until Nathan was listening fully, "Your dad's here."

"What?!" Nathan yelled a little too loudly as everyone else turned to look at them. Lowering his voice, Nathan started again, "What are you talking about, Tim."

"He showed up yesterday."

"You called him didn't you." Nathan stated angry.

"No…I-I…it was an accident."

"Tim." Nathan said sternly.

"I called your house to see if you were there and your dad answered. He started asking me questions and confusing me…I might have told him I couldn't find you."

"Tim…" Nathan sighed.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"Timothy Smith! Get away from your boyfriend and let him do his runs." Whitey screamed from the other side of the gym.

Nathan ran his hand over his face as all the new information sunk in. Dan was a pain in his ass and was never going away. The only thing he knew for sure was that he had to keep Dan away from Haley.

After finishing a dreadful practice, Nathan was the last one in the locker room. He had taken a warm shower to try and soothe his sore muscles. When walking back to his locker, he found his father waiting for him.

"Damnit." He whispered under his breath before approaching the man.

"It's good to see you at practice, son. I thought you forgot where the gym was."

"I just had some things to take care of, okay? I'm back now." Nathan stated as he tried to take the clothes out of his locker. His father stood in front, blocking the entrance.

"Some things? Do you realize this sport is your entire future? The NBA is the cards for you, but if you keep pulling stuff like this, it won't be."

Nathan sighed as he tried to keep his cool. His father always got under his skin. "I had stuff to do."

"Nothing is more important than this game, Nathan. Nothing. Your future depends on it."

"My future…or yours." Nathan challenged back.

Dan backed up deciding to let this one fall on its own. If Nathan wanted to fail, that was his own doing. "Fine…but don't you forget who saved your ass in high school. You wouldn't even be here if it weren't for me…remember that." He stated before walking away.

When Dan was out of the locker room, Nathan slammed his locker shut and at on the bench. Why did his father always have to ruin his life? He never asked Dan to do any of the things he did. But…in some ways, he was glad his father did it. Because if he didn't, he would have never met Haley. Oh my God! Haley! He was meeting her for dinner! He completely forgot about their plans. Standing up, he hurried to get ready to go spend time with the one person that makes him happy.

While Nathan was racing back to his dorm, he received a text from Haley. _'Sorry, can't make it. Something came up.'_

Nathan crinkled his brow at the message on his screen. That seemed odd that Haley didn't even say hello, or they would get together later. It worried him a bit, so he wrote back, _'Is everything okay? Do you want me to come to you?'_

Immediately, she responded, _'No, just Brooke stuff. I'll talk to you later.'_

Nathan still found it odd at how quick and to the point she was being. Normally, she would be texting in paragraphs saying how sorry she is. Thinking that maybe she was busy with Brooke and just wasn't putting much emphasis on the texts, Nathan shrugged it off.

Before he went to bed, Nathan texted Haley once more, _'Hey, hope everything went well with Brooke tonight. Sweet dreams xoxo'_

When he didn't get a response, his nerves grew even more. Did he do something wrong? Did he say something stupid? Nathan Scott was petrified he messed something up and definitely knew he wasn't sleeping tonight.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

The following morning, Nathan awoke to the sound of his phone ringing. Not even looking at the caller ID, Nathan answered groggily, "Hello?"

"Good morning, son."

Nathan sighed, sitting up in his bed, he asked, "What do you want, dad?"

"Do I have to want something to call you?"

"Yes, you do cause that's who you are. Now what do you want?"

"I want to know why Lucas is playing your spot in the next game."

"Because I missed practice. An-" Nathan was cut off when his father started to speak again

"Exactly! Because you skipped practice, your ass is riding the bench while your brother is playing your position. Missing practice just because is going to look great to the scouts. You know, Nathan, I-"

"Dad!" Nathan yelled into the phone, "I missed a couple practices, so what? I told you I needed to help someone, and it was more important than basketball. Lucas is a good player and a good person. He deserves a chance to play! Now please do me a favor and leave me alone."

Nathan took his phone and slammed it shut. Dan Scott was the only person that could change Nathan's mood so quickly. He had a way of pushing every button in Nathan's body that, now, even the little things piss him off. Looking at the clock, Nathan saw that it was 9am, he had class at noon and practice at 4. If possible, he wanted to see Haley before class, but he wasn't sure if she was in class.

He sent her a quick text to see if she could make it. _'Good morning, beautiful. What's your day like?'_

' _Morning, handsome. I'm so sorry about last night, Brooke was acting all weird and I just couldn't leave and then we ended up watching a movie and I fell asleep and never checked my phone. Ugh…I feel horrible and I miss you! I need to study though… Can you meet me at the library around 5?'_

Nathan smiled as he read the text message. Now, that was his Haley. ' _I have practice until 6. I can meet you at 6:30ish?'_

She rapidly replied, _'Sounds great! Can't wait! Have a great day!'_

' _Me either! And you too!'_

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOHTOHTOHTOHTOHTOHTOHTOH

At 6:30, Nathan was on his way to the library when he spotted Brooke Davis storming towards him.

"Nathan Scott!" She screamed.

"Hi, Brooke, it's nice to see you too." Nathan mocked.

"I'm not playing with you, Nathan. We need to talk." Brooke stated.

Nathan saw the fire in her eyes and knew he did something wrong. But what? He never talked to Brooke. "About what?"

"I need you to explain to me loud and clear why your father came into my dorm room and asked to speak to Haley alone."

Nathan didn't even answer Brooke's question as he took off sprinting towards his girlfriend's room. He heard Brooke screaming his name, but he didn't care. Dan was with Haley. Dan was with Haley. Nathan started running faster as the words repeated in his head. God, Haley, please be okay. He had to get to her. He **had** to get to her.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello all! I cannot believe how fast I wrote this chapter! This may be a record for me haha! But this may be a little love because I really don't know when the next chapter is going to be up. I will do my best, but now school is in full swing and life is getting crazy. Please be patient with me! As always, thank you for all the love and support! I'm so glad you all love this story so much! I've had such a fun time writing it! Hope y 'all enjoy chapter 9!**

Chapter 9

"BANG! BANG! BANG!" Echoed through the dorm room as Nathan's fist pounded on the outside of the door. He knew he was knocked aggressively, but at the moment, all he cared about was getting Haley to open the door and praying to God Dan was gone. When there was no answer, he started freaking out as all the possibilities ran through his head. Damnit, why did his father have to be such a giant pain in his ass?

Whipping out his cell, he dialed Haley's number, hoping she would answer. As he suspected, she didn't, but that didn't stop him. He clicked the redial button as he held the phone up to his ear again.

"Come on, Hales." He whispered under his breath.

After hearing her voicemail once again, he jiggled the doorknob and noticed it was open. Throwing the door open, Nathan ran into the room and found Haley sitting on her bed with tears running down her face.

Racing over to her, he said, "God, Hales. What happened? What did he say?"

Haley stood up and glared at him. "Like you don't know." She spat out.

The fire in her eyes scared him a bit. What did he tell her? His mind was going on a million different directions and he just wanted it to stop. He wanted his father to disappear and for him and Haley to be together forever. "I don't know, Haley, but whatever he told you is a lie."

Haley rolled her eyes as she walked over to the door. "I don't even know who to believe anymore. You lied to me before and now…I just," Haley stopped to run her fingers through her messes hair, "I'm getting tired of being lied to."

"Haley, I'm so sorry..." Nathan tried to plead but was stopped when she whispered,

"This is becoming a little repetitive, don't you think?" Haley said and when he just looked at her with confusion over his face, she answered for him, "You apologizing all the time."

Nathan knew where she was coming from as he was annoyed with himself for continuously piecing her back together. Taking a step towards her, he whispered, "Haley, please."

Haley didn't even want to hear his excuses as she yelled back at him, "Am I just a big joke to you?!"

"What? No, Haley-" Nathan begged her to listen but Haley wasn't having it. She was done with his games.

"Just stay away from me, Nathan." Haley fired before opening the door, initiating for him to leave.

Nathan felt her slipping away and that scared him more than anything. She was the best thing that had happened to him. He couldn't lose her. Walking over to her, he locked eyes with her saying, "Haley, I-"

"Nathan, just go. Please."

Nathan dropped his head as he knew he lost her. He wanted to stay and fight like hell for her, but he knew she wasn't having it. He messed up...again and this time, he didn't think he could fix it. Walking to leave, he stopped in front of her and whispered, "You were never a joke."

With that he left and heard the door slam behind him. It was official, his father ruined every aspect of his life. The one thing he cared about more than basketball was gone.

Haley shut the door and fell to the floor. Tears rolled down her cheeks uncontrollably as she sat there. Just when she was starting to think he was a good person, he fooled her again. Why did everything in her life come crashing down all at once? Nathan was the first person she kissed. Nathan was the first person she developed real feelings for. Nathan was still the one she was falling for. But it didn't matter, he lost all her trust today by lying to her. It was just going to take eternity to get over him.

**1 Week Later

Brooke walked into her room to find Haley lying on her bed eating cookie dough and watching a movie. Ever since she ended things with Nathan, she had ben moping around and eating all the cookie dough. It was killing Brooke to see Haley like this. She knew Haley had good reason for pushing Nathan out, but she also knew how much Haley cared for him. Brooke had seen Nathan a couple times since the fight and he was just as bad, if not worse. Brooke decided she was putting an end to this. As much as she was worried about their relationship at first, they clearly belonged together.

"Haley, really? That's your 3rd one in a week." Brooke stated taking her coat off.

"Shut up." Haley shot back.

Walking over to the bed, Brooke sat next to her friend. "Come on, I need to talk to you."

Sighing, Haley paused her movie and sat up. She knew exactly what Brooke was going to say, she just didn't want to hear it. She and Nathan were over and as much as it hurt, it was just something she had to deal with.

Brooke didn't even bother starting slow, Haley needed to hear this. "You need to talk to Nathan."

"I don't want to. We are done and I'm fine with it." Haley claimed as she looked at the wall in front of her.

"You and I both know that's a lie." Brooke said softly.

"No, it's not." Haley said as she continued her gaze at the wall.

"Haley, you wouldn't be sitting her eating cookie dough if you were fine with it. I know how much you care for him. Just talk to him."

"I can't." Haley cried.

"Why not?"

"Because I know once I see him, I'm going to want to instantly forgive him. I can't forgive him for this, Brooke. He really hurt me." Haley said as she felt the tears fill in her eyes. She wasn't going to cry. She had done enough of that this week and she was done.

"I'm not saying I like what he did or that it was okay, because it wasn't by any means, but he truly does care for you, Haley."

"How do you know that?" Haley pouted. From the way he's acted towards here, she didn't see that part of him.

"Lucas and I have been seeing each other and he told me that Nathan has been slacking out at practices and is messing up the easiest plays. Now, if you and I know the same Nathan, then you know he doesn't sleep on the court."

When Haley didn't say anything, Brooke continued, "And I know you care for him so don't even try and pretend like you don't. I see how excited you get when you talk about him and by the way your face lights up when he texts you."

"So what?" Haley shrugged.

"You guys deserve the chance to work things out. Just go talk to him, Haley. You can't avoid him forever."

"Why should I? I'm not the one who messed up?" Haley cried. She didn't understand why she had to be the one to talk to him.

"Haley, I think you know he never meant to hurt you. I think you're just too scared to give him your whole heart because you're still a little worried he might break it."

"No, I'm not." Haley whispered.

"Fine. You know what, you can sit here and feel sorry for yourself knowing you are letting a great guy slip through your fingers or you can get off your ass and go talk to him. You might be surprised at what he has to say."

The next thing she knew, Haley found herself standing at Nathan's doorway. She was working up the courage to finally knock and see his face. It was weird as to how one week felt like one year. She missed him a lot, but she was also still mad about everything. She wanted to believe that he wasn't lying. She wanted to believe that, but could she? When Haley finally knocked, the man that answered the door did not look like Nathan.

His hair and clothes were disheveled, it looked like he hadn't shaven in a week, and his eyes were red. Haley was taken back by his appearance and how he let himself go since the last time she saw him.

Nathan couldn't believe who was standing in front of him. It was almost like he had to make sure it was her. "Haley?"

"Hi." She said quietly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked curiously. She made it pretty clear the last time he saw her that she didn't want to see him again.

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay, come in." He said as he opened the door to allow her access to the room. "Sorry about the mess. I haven't been myself."

"It's okay." She said softly. The way he let himself go was a big eye opener to Haley. If he really didn't care about her, then why would he be acting like this? He wouldn't...would he?

Nathan turned around to look at the girl standing in his room. She still looked as beautiful as ever with her long hair cascading down her back and her brown eyes…as he looked at them closer, the noticed they were full of betrayal. He created that. He was the reason she was hurting so…no, his father was the reason. As she was standing here in his room, he had to tell her everything. It was his only chance in not losing her forever.

"Hales, I know how everything looked and you had every right to be upset, but you have to know that you were never a joke to me."

Haley heard the pleading in his voice and it broke her. This is what she was afraid of. His voice was so convincing that she wondered if he was ever telling the truth.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Haley said, "Your father made it pretty clear that you were just using me."

Nathan felt his blood boil at the mention of his father. That ass-hole had to plant false information inside her head. No wonder she told him to get out. He would do the same. He had to make sure she knew it was wrong in every possible way.

Taking a step forward, he said, "Haley, I was never using you. Every time you walked past me, my heart started to race. And every time you accidently touched me, I felt light headed. Those feelings don't just come from using someone."

Haley stood there with a few tears falling down her cheeks. She didn't know what to say because she was still angry. But before she had a chance, he started talking again, "Listen to me, I know I was a jerk in the beginning. I was just scared that something like this would happen. I've always liked you and as I've gotten to know you more, I've seen just how amazing you are. And would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. You are too important to me."

Haley had more tears running down her face as she listened to him speak. She knew what he was saying was the truth just by the way he was looking at her, but…a part of her was scared he was lying. She didn't want to open her heart to him if he was just going to break it. She wanted to forgive him, but his father's words still rang in her ears. She needed to know if he was serious about what he was saying. "Is…is that the truth because…I want to believe that it is."

Nathan placed his hand on her cheek and whispered, "Yes…you are perfect to me."

That did it for Haley as more tears started to fall down her face. She fell into his chest and immediately felt the warmth of his arms as they wrapped around her. She forgave him, yet, there was a small part or her heart the remained broken from the words Dan spoke to her. She needed to tell Nathan what he said. She needed to know if even a little bit of what he mentioned was true. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

Nathan pulled her away to look down at her face, "Of course. Haley, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. How could you not think that?"

Haley simply shrugged and moved her gaze to the floor. Nathan couldn't take her doubts anymore. He needed her to know that he doesn't regret one thing about her or being with her.

"Hales, what did he say to you?" He asked softly.

Lifting her head to lock his eyes, Haley said, "It doesn't matter, Nathan."

"Yes, it does. It matters a lot. What lies did he put in your head?"

Haley thought a minute as she let her mind wonder back to that day…

Flashback

 _Haley was gathering her things together as she was getting ready to go meet Nathan at the library. How much studying she would actually do is to be determined, but she didn't mind. She missed Nathan and wanted to see him. She heard a knock at the door as she put her bag down to go answer it._

 _She opened the door to find a tall male with dark hair and a smile that looked a little too much like Nathan's. "Can I help you?" She asked timidly. It was unusual for an adult to be the dorm rooms._

" _I need to talk to you, Ms. James." He stated as he walked in the room._

 _Haley shivered as he walked by. Who the hell was he and how did he know who she was?"_

" _Who are you?" She asked._

" _I'm Dan Scott. I think you know my son."_

" _I think I know both of your sons." Haley spat back. She knew all about Dan from Nathan and she wasn't about to let him talk bad about her boyfriend._

" _Sassy, I like it." Dan said as he walked further into the room. As he was about to speak again, Brooke emerged from the bathroom._

" _Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my room?" Brooke spoke._

" _Dan Scott." The man said as he put out his hand for a shake. "If you don't mind, I would like to speak to your friend alone."_

" _I do mind actually."_

 _Haley stepped in to talk with Brooke, "Brooke, it's okay. Just go."_

 _Brooke left the room in fury as Dan sat back down. "Let me ask you a question, Ms. James. Do you know why Nathan is with you?"_

" _Because he cares for me." Haley stated as she folded her arms over her chest._

 _Dan laughed as he leaned in closer to her, "No, he doesn't. Nathan is using you. You would never actually be good enough for my son. Look at yourself, you're pathetic. A little girl, you will never make my son happy."_

 _Haley knew Dan was an ass, but this was ridiculous. How could a father come to his son's girlfriend's room and say that...before she started to doubt herself, Haley shout back,_ " _You're wrong. Nathan likes me."_

" _Am I? Trust me, little girl, I know my son. He never wanted you. And soon enough, you'll see that. He wants basketball."_

 _Dan started pacing the room as he continued to speak, "You know, Haley, Nathan has always wanted to play in the NBA. He is 'this' close to his dream and his grades aren't all that great. In order to impress a scout, he needs better grades. Wait...that's when you come in the picture. Hook up with smart girl to get better grades. Once he gets that dream, you're gone."_

 _Dan walked around the girl to leave, but right before he walked out, he said, "Oh, and by the way, incase you're too slow as a blonde to understand this, you're meaningless to him."_

 _With that, he shut the door and walked off._

End Flashback.

"Hales, what did he say?" Nathan urged. He couldn't go on without knowing what his father poisoned her head with.

"He said that I wasn't good enough for you and you just got together with me in order to get better grades to play in the NBA and that I was just a meaningless game to you."

"Hales, I'm so sorry. He…damnit. I'm so sorry."

"Nathan, I now know that it's not true…right?" She asked as she looked up at him.

Nathan looked at her in horror, "God, Hales, of course it's not true. I'm never happier than when I'm around you. You are everything to me, never once did I think you were a game. And about the NBA, I don't want it if it takes me away from you."

Haley looked back at him with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"You had every right to doubt me. I would if I were in your shoes. I'm sorry that you had to doubt me."

Haley smiled as she put her arms around his torso again. "It's okay. I should have known not to take him seriously."

"No, Hales, you had every right to shut me out. I can't believe he found out about you. I don't even know how he did."

Haley scrunched her face, "You haven't talked to him?"

"No," Nathan stated, "After you kicked me out, I couldn't think clearly. I tried to find him because I wanted to kick his ass, but Lucas talked me out of it."

"Lucas?" Haley questioned.

"Yeah," Nathan nodded, "He's a good guy, Hales and he really likes Brooke."

Haley chuckled, "She likes him the same. He's all she ever talks about."

"He was the only one who kept me sane this week without you. He would give me updates on you through Brooke. I just had to make sure you were okay."

"I wasn't." Haley said quietly.

"I know and I'm so sorry for that. It's all my fault."

"No, it's not. Your father is the one to blame...and me. I should have known he was lying." Haley said trying to make a point.

"Haley, no. You didn't know any better. You had every right to kick me out."

Nathan thought for a minute. He had to talk to his father and figure out how knew about Haley. If he knew about her, there's no telling what else he knew. Leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead, Nathan said, "You know what? Can I meet you back at your place in about an hour?"

Haley let him go and nodded, "Yeah, sure. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to speak to my father."

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOHTOHTOHTOHTOHTOH

"Dad, open the door!" Nathan screamed from the outside of his father's motel room.

The door opened to see a smug smile on Dan's face, "Why, Nathan, what a surprise."

"I bet." Nathan mumbled under his breath as he walked into the room.

"What can I do for you?"

Not wanting to play games, Nathan cut right to the chase, "How the hell did you find out about Haley!?"

"Do I know a Haley?" Dan tried to ponder the thought in his brain.

"Don't play games with me, Dan. I know you went to see her."

"Oh, right, that Haley," Dan stated calmly, "Come on, Nate. You can do better."

"Damnit, Dad." Nathan spat out in fury. If the man standing in front of him wasn't his father, he would already be kicking his ass.

"Alright, alright, fine. I saw you two arrive at 4am on Thursday and you were a little friendly with her."

"So you're spying on me now?"

"Nathan, when I got a call from Tim that said you were missing, I immediately drive down and wait for you to show. And when I see you show up at 4am with a girl, my mind traces back to high school. I hope you remember."

Nathan ran his hand through his hair as a lame attempt to calm himself down before saying, "Yes, dad I remember. But it wasn't like that, okay? I was helping Haley with family matters."

"Instead of being in the gym? Nathan, this is the shit that got you into trouble before."

"This is nothing like last time, dad!" Nathan shouted back.

"Really, cause from what I can see, it's the exact same."

"You know what, dad, you don't know anything. Why don't you do both of us a favor and stay away from me and stay the hell away from Haley!" Nathan yelled before slamming the door.

Nathan walked back to Haley room in deep thought. His father was partially right as he let himself get careless in the past. Before, he was just messing around and let his basketball career suffer. But with Haley, he was in love and he wanted to be the best version of himself for her. And his best version was when he played basketball. Nathan didn't understand how she forgave him. If he were her, he would have shut himself out a long time ago, but that was just Haley. The most selfless person he knew. Dan hurt her once already, but never again. She was the only thing that mattered to him now, and he was going to stop at nothing to make sure Dan stayed as far away from her as humanly possible.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello all! I am so excited to share this new chapter with you! I know I say it every time, but I am blown away at how loved this story is! I cannot believe the attention it has gotten! It makes me feel so good! So thank you so much for taking the time to leave a review! Every single one I get makes my day! It means more than you all know! Once again, thank you for everything you all do, and I hope you enjoy chapter 10!**

Chapter 10

It had been a few weeks since the whole Dan and Haley ordeal. Nathan's outburst had sent Dan back home without another word. The immediate disappearance of Dan had Nathan worried as he watched over Haley very carefully. Through this, Haley and Nathan were getting closer and closer as the days went by. Their relationship was still under wraps as Nathan's fear of Dan was prevalent. Even though their main reason was keeping it away from Dan, the couple liked the idea of keeping it quiet. It was less drama and more time for them to just be together without everyone gawking at them.

Lucas and Brooke were getting serious as well. Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and Lucas were spending quite a bit of time together as Lucas and Brooke were the only two people who knew about Nathan and Haley's relationship. Because of this, Nathan and Lucas were bonding as well. They had each other's backs on the court and in life.

It was a Friday night and Nathan and Haley were together in Nathan's dorm room. They were laying down on his bed, just enjoying being in each other's presence. The silence was broken when Nathan said, "I think I'm going to get an apartment."

Haley slowly sat up, so she could look at him as she replied. This was totally random and something that Haley considered hasty. "What?"

Nathan sat up with her and smiled, "I want to get my own apartment instead of being in this dorm room."

"But why?" Haley question. She didn't understand his logic in this whole situation. Why would he give up a perfectly fine room to go pay for something somewhere else?

"Because my dad pays for this. I want to show him I don't need him. If I get my own place, I can prove I'm better off on my own…" He waited a second before adding in, "And I'll have more space for you to come over."

Haley know understood why he wanted it, but she was still concerned he didn't fully comprehend what he was getting himself into. He was going to have to find a job in order to gather the money to pay rent and with basketball, he didn't have time to work. It's not that she didn't trust him, she was just nervous he was getting ahead of himself. "Are you sure this is something you want, Nathan? It's going to be a lot of money and with basketball you don't have time for a job."

The boy nodded. He knew that everything Haley was saying was true and he thought about all that. But, in reality, he knew this was the only way he could be free from his father. There was no other way. "I know, but I've looked at everything and added up all the expenses. I can afford it and more importantly, I want it."

Haley sighed nervously, she was still scared for him, but if it was what he wanted, she would help and support him one hundred percent. "Okay, if this is something you really want than I'll help you move in when you find a place."

"I actually think I already found the perfect place. Do you want to see it?"

"Hell yes!" Haley laughed as she ran for the door.

When they arrived at the place, Haley was in awe. It was perfect for him. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't too small either. "Nathan, it's perfect."

It was a great little place for a college kid. Upon entrance, the kitchen was to the right with a small bar with bar stools. To the left, there was an area prefect for a living room with a sliding door attached. Straight down the hall there was a half bathroom to the left and the bedroom was in the back. Connected to the bedroom was another bathroom.

"Yeah?"

Haley eagerly nodded, "I love it. I can totally see you living here."

"Me too." Nathan replied as he leaned down to kiss her. He watched her skip off to the kitchen and start exploring. She was a little spitfire. She couldn't sit still for more than five minutes.

"So when are you moving in?" Haley asked as she opened the cabinets.

"As soon as I can. I have to put in a down payment, but after that, I'm all in."

Haley clapped her hands as she ran back to him, "I can already see it. You'll have to get a couch and a bed and oooh, we can get-"

"Haley, slow down," Nathan laughed, "I only have so much money and I have to get the place first."

"You know, if you need a little extra cash, I can always be your sugar mama." Haley said as she wiggled her brow.

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking, I'm offering." Haley challenged back.

"Hales, I appreciate it, I do, but I can't have you help pay for my furniture."

"Nathan, I know how bad you want this, and I told you before that your problems are my problems. Please let me help you," Haley said as she took his hands, "Besides, if I'm going to be coming over, we are going to need a couch."

Nathan chucked as he leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips. When they parted, Nathan smiled, "How did I get so lucky?"

"It helps that you're hot." Haley stated firmly before laughing and walking back to the kitchen.

"Thank you." Nathan said sincerely as he watched her blow a kiss back at him in response. God, he was the luckiest guy in the world.

**Three weeks later.

"Okay, okay," Nathan said laughing as he held a glass of water in his hand, "Hoosiers."

"Yes! Absolutely best sports movie!" Lucas replied throwing his hands up as he agreed with his brother.

"I've never seen it." Haley said after the noise from the two boys died down. Nathan immediately turned his head to look at the girl wrapped up in his arms as he responded, "What?!"

Brooke slowly rose her hand from across the couch cuddled next to Lucas to say, "Me either."

Lucas threw his head back, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"How have both of you not seen Hoosiers? It's only like the best sports movie of all time!" Nathan said as he looked from his girlfriend to her friend.

Haley laughed as she shrugged, "I don't know, it just never happened, I guess."

"We are watching it." Nathan demanded as he pointed his finger at her.

"Fine," Haley said crossing her arms over her chest, "But only if you finally agree to watch The Notebook with me."

"You've never seen The Notebook!" Brooke screamed from across the couch.

"I haven't either." Lucas chimed in.

"Okay, you can't yell at us for not watching some stupid sports movie if you haven't seen only the most romantic movie of all time!" Brooke explained to the two men in their room.

The two brothers just looked at each other and smiled. Brooke was determined to have Lucas watch her favorite movie as she took him by the arm. "Lucas, come on. We are going back to my place and we are watching The Notebook."

Lucas chucked as he stood up saying, "I guess that means I'm leaving."

Haley and Nathan laughed along as they stood up to hug him and give Brooke a hug as well.

"Thanks for having us over, Nate. You have a nice little place here." Lucas grinned.

"Thanks, and anytime. Night guys." Nathan waved to the couple as he watched them walk off.

Haley sighed as Nathan shut the door and wrapped her arms around his torso. Nathan had just finished moving in to his new place and wanted to have Lucas and Brooke over for Pizza and some laughs. The night was short lived as Brooke demanded Lucas watch The Notebook, but it was still fun.

Haley looked around and noticed the empty pizza box on the counter and cups were scattered over the coffee table. Looking up and Nathan, Haley said, "We should clean up."

"Nah, I'll clean up. You can go sit down." Nathan replied with a kiss on her forehead.

"Nathan, I can help you clean up. It's not that big a deal."

"No, my girl needs to sit down. You basically moved me in while I was at practice. The least I can do is clean up a few cups and a pizza box."

"Fine." Haley stated as she took a step towards the couch.

"Oh, but wait!" Nathan called out, causing her to turn around, "There is something I wanted to tell you."

"What's up?" Haley asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I got a job yesterday."

Haley's face lite up as she eagerly asked, "Where?! Doing what?!"

Nathan laughed at her excitement, "It's nothing big. I'm working on some cars at my uncle Keith's auto shop. Lucas mentioned that I was living here, and he offered me a job."

"Wow, that was really nice of him."

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, he's always been the good one of the siblings between him and my dad. He was the one that helped Karen raise Lucas after my ass of a father abandoned them."

"He seems like a great guy." Haley added.

"He is. I wish we were closer, though." Nathan said as he started thinking about how he didn't really know his uncle Keith. Dan always said he was worthless and not worth his time. Now that he was older, Nathan regretted not getting to know his uncle sooner.

"Maybe this is your chance to form that bond."

"Yeah…" Nathan trailed off as he looked into the eyes of the girl in front of him. She always said the right things to make him feel better. There was never a doubt that she was the best thing that ever happened to him. Coming back to reality, Nathan remembered he said he would clean up.

"Well, I'll start cleaning up."

"Nathan, I can help you." Haley stated once again.

Nathan shook his head and he lead Haley over to the couch, "Not even an option. Now sit down, beautiful."

"Okay." Haley smiled as she sat down on Nathan's couch as she pulled a blanket over her legs. She still couldn't believe she was dating Nathan Scott. She defiantly had her doubts about him, but he turned out to be the best guy in the world. Yes, they had a rough start, but they figured it out. Nathan had made her nothing but happy these past couple months. She honestly felt like the luckiest girl in the world to call him hers.

Nathan looked at Haley as he folded the pizza box up. He couldn't believe he was lucky enough to have Haley James. She was an angel in disguise, the best thing in his life. His performance was better on the court and in the classroom. Dan had finally gotten off his ass and Lucas and he were becoming real brothers. He could only thank Haley for all the good things in his life.

"Is it cold in here or is it just me?" Haley called out as she peeked her head over the couch.

Nathan only laughed in response. How was she cold? "Hales, it's boiling in here. How are you cold?"

"How are you not cold?!" Haley spoke from the couch. She pulled the large blanket over her shoulders are she engulfed herself in it.

"I don't know. Maybe because I'm normal."

Haley glared from her spot and pointed her finger at him saying, "Hey, this isn't my fault. My mom gave me the cold blood gene."

Nathan continued laughing as he finished putting the cups in the dishwasher. "I don't think that is something you get through genes, Hales. And maybe you're cold because you're just sitting there while I'm working."

Haley rolled her eyes as he joked with her. She'll play along. "Oh, I'm sorry I'm sitting on my last butt while you're working your ass off…" She placed tapped her finger on her chin as she said, "Wait a second, didn't **I** move _you_ in to _your_ apartment."

"Oooh, nice." Nathan laughed as he placed the last cup in the dishwasher. She really was feisty when she wanted to be. One thing he learned about her, was to never get on her bad side or hurt anyone she cares about. Haley James was the most caring person in the world, but the second you mess with her, it's every man for himself.

He heard her giggle from the couch and he made his heart leap. Her laugh was one of the most beautiful sounds in the world. He would make her laugh all day if he could just to hear that sound. He heard her voice again as she said, "Why don't you come over here and warm me up with those big strong arms of those."

Nathan forgot about the rest of the dishes and raced over to his girlfriend in the living room. His girlfriend. Haley James was his girl. He still couldn't believe it was true and every time he thought about it, a smile formed on his face. The minute he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her small form as she snuggled into his chest.

"You know, since Brooke and Lucas are watching The Notebook, maybe we can watch Hoosiers." Nathan suggested.

Haley laughed as she knew he was never going to let this go. She might be able to get out of it tonight, but he was going to make her watch it sooner rather than later, so she decided to save herself the trouble. "Okay. We can do that."

Nathan smiled as he jumped up and went to get the DVD. "Okay, I'll go make some popcorn!" He yelled after placing the movie in the DVD player.

Haley giggled at his excitement over watching this movie. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Then she thought a minute, of course it wasn't. She was going to be cuddled next to Nathan for a couple hours without interruption. This was going to be amazing. She didn't care what they were watching.

Nathan came running back over with a bowl of popcorn and a small package.

"This is for you." Nathan stated as he handed it to her.

Haley squealed when she realized it was a package of cookie dough. "You remembered." Haley said in awe. She couldn't believe he remembered something so small and simple.

"Of course," Nathan stated like it was no big deal, "Why wouldn't I?"

Haley stumbled in shock, "Be-because it's stupid."

"No, it's not." Nathan said as he placed the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Yes, it is." Haley whispered. She still couldn't believe he remembered something so small, but close to her heart, "I just didn't think you'd remember."

Nathan took her hands and locked her eyes as he spoke, "I want to remember everything about you, Hales. I want to know everything about you, so I can give you little surprises like this. I want to give you gifts all the time so I can show you how much I care for you. And how thankful I am that you are in my life because I definitely don't deserve all the chances I got with you."

Haley felt the tears threatening to spill over as he spoke. He knew just how to open the flood gates and make her fall harder for him. She didn't deserve someone as amazing as him. With words like that, there was no possible response. Instead, she dropped the box of cookie dough, taking his face in her hands and kissed him with every ounce of love she had for him.

Nathan mooned in response as he ran his hands up her body to her face. His tonged ran across Haley's lips, begging for entrance. Haley granted as she opened her mouth and placed her tonged in his. Their lips moved in sync as their hands explored the other's bodies.

Nathan couldn't believe how effective kissing someone could be. He was going insane at the way her hands were running through his hair. Her lips had the taste of sweet candy. They were soft and addicting. He could kiss her perfect lips forever if he were allowed to. When her hand moved down and ran across his stomach, she sent chills down his spin. It was in that moment, that Nathan realized just how attached it was to this woman. She was making him go crazy with a simple make-out session. He didn't know how long he could keep his love under wraps.

Haley's head was fogged as all she could think about was the way Nathan's lips tasted against hers, the way his tonged explored her mouth…Haley was losing all sense of logical thinking as her hormones were taking over. His hands were moving lower and lower as he rested on her thigh getting dangerously close to her ass. Nathan parted from Haley's lips to begin kissing down her neck. The girl tilted her head back in pleasure as his hot wet kisses trialed down her to her collar bone. There was nothing more she wanted to do than rip his shirt off his body. She wanted to run her hands down his hardcore abs and explore a new part of him. As soon as that thought entered her mind, it brought a sudden fear over her. She had never been with someone else before and he certainly had…what if she wasn't enough for him?

When his hands went under her shirt, Haley felt goosebumps arise on her skin by his touch. She knew things were escalating and it scared her. She always thought she would be married before her first time. Even though she cared deeply for Nathan and every time they kissed she felt like she was in another world, the thought of taking it to another level put an insane amount of fear in her head. She knew Nathan had way more experience than she did and the thought of not being able to fulfill him killed her. She just wasn't ready for all this…

As his hands were rising, Haley got more petrified as he whispered, "Nathan…" She tried again a little louder this time, "Nathan…please." When he didn't listen again, Haley pulled away from his touch and cried, "Nathan, stop."

Haley immediately buried her face in her hands from embarrassment as silence filled the room. Nathan was mortified as he realized he went too far. He never meant to take advantage of her in any way. There was just something that came over him in that moment. He hated himself for making her feel like she wasn't comfortable in the situation. "I'm so sorry, Hales."

Haley just shook her head in reply as she tried to get herself under control.

When Nathan didn't hear words, his guilt set in further. "Haley," He whispered as he lightly touched her shoulder. He felt her flinch slightly and it sent a sting through his heart, "I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable or that I made you feel like I was taking advantage of you. I don't know what happened. I just lost all my senses and way of thinking…I…God, I'm so sorry."

Haley's head continued to shake as she cried, "No, Nathan, it's not you."

Nathan's brow wrinkled as he asked, "What is it then?"

Haley threw her hands down to her sides and sobbed, "It's me. I-I'm not as experienced as you and I'm scared to think about being with you because I know you've had better. I don't know what I'm doing, and I just got scared of what might happen. That…that I might not be good enough for you."

Nathan felt his heart break at the broken woman sitting next to him. She was honestly worried that she wouldn't compare to the other girls he's been with. Those other girls don't have a chance compared to Haley. "Hales, no one else stands a chance against you."

"How do you know that?" Haley fought at him. He couldn't possibly know she was better when they've never been together. That fear had always been in the back of her mind and today it decided to make its entrance to reality.

"I just do." The man argued back.

"How? How can you possibly compare me to the other girls who do this all the time? I'm not like them." Haley cried too embarrassed to look at him.

"I know you're not and I don't want you to be." Nathan quickly stated. He didn't want her to think she had to try hard to please him. She was perfect just the way she was.

"Are you sure? Because…because I think about it a lot." Haley admitted.

Nathan's eyes almost popped out of his head at her confession. Did she really think he was comparing her to his past? "Do you honestly think I'm comparing you to girls in my past?"

Haley heard the disbelief in his voice and it crushed her heart. She never wanted to hurt him, but he needed to know the truth…She was scared. When her body finally allowed her to, she whispered a faint, "Yes."

"Oh, Haley," Nathan sighed as he moved closer to her, "I had a past of girls… a past I'm not proud of, but those other girls were just flings. You and I have something I've never had before: a steady relationship. And that means everything to me. I like you for you. I love it when you facetime me at night in your pajamas and glasses. I love when you text me random things about your day. I love it when you wink at me during games. I don't ever want you to change, Hales."

Haley opened her mouth to say something, but Nathan beat her to it, "And I don't care about sleeping with you, Haley. I know when you're ready it will be incredible and amazing and wonderful because we are built on more than sex. You're everything to me, Hales."

There they were again, the flood gates. Every single damn time, he had the right answer. She hated being so insecure about their relationship, but how could she not? There was so much happening and the way he always made her feel like she was the most important person in the world made this all worthwhile.

Sniffling, Haley looked at him, "I'm sorry, Nathan. I'm sorry I've been so insecure about everything. I just want this to work out because you make me feel things I can't express even if I tried. And it scares me a little bit…but you mean so much to me, Nathan."

Nathan placed his hand on her cheek as he said, "It's okay. I understand why you've had doubts. I would too if I were in your shoes. And I want this to work too. You make me so incredibly happy. I feel things when I'm with you that I've never felt before and each day, they grow stronger. It scares me too, but I wouldn't change it for the world, baby."

Haley's head shot up as the word, 'baby' rang through her head. That was the first time Nathan had called her that and it made her heart flutter. The way that named rolled off his tough gave Haley's goosebumps all over again.

The way Haley was looking at Nathan made him apprehensive. He didn't know what he did or said to receive the stare he was getting, so instead of guessing, he just asked, "What?"

"You…you called me 'baby'. You've never called me that before." Haley said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Nathan's mind started racing. Did she not like that? Was she more of the generic, honey, sweetheart, darling? Shit. What did he do? "I'm sorry. I didn't even realize I did it, it just happened. I won't anymore if it upset you."

"No," Haley said shaking her head as a smile formed on her face, "No, I like it…I like it a lot."

Nathan released a breath of hair in relief as he mirrored her grin and agreed, "Me too."

Haley placed a light kiss on his lips before she snuggled into his chest, "Now, how bout we finally watch this Hoopers movie."

Nathan laughed as he corrected her, "Hoosiers."

"What?" Haley questioned sitting up.

"The movie is called, 'Hoosiers.' You said, 'Hoopers.'"

"You knew what I meant." Haley claimed as she snuggled back into his body.

"Yeah," Nathan whispered as he pressed play and pulled the woman on his lap closer to him. Breathing in her scent, Nathan felt a rush of calmness wash over him. She was taking over his every emotion. His every thought…she was it. Looking down at her, he sudden awareness came flooding over him; he loved her. He was in love with her. He was truly and deeply in love. She was the one for him. She was it. He was in love with Haley James. A wash of fear came over his body, but as soon as it arrived, it faded away as it was replaced with joy. Nathan felt a huge smile form on his face as he kissed the top of Haley's head. He was in love with the most amazing girl in the world.

"Nathan, are you even watching the movie?" Haley said softly after feeling him kiss her head again.

Nathan mumbled a soft, "Mhm." before looking down at her again. He wasn't watching anything but her tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello all! It's been a little while since my last update! I am now in full swing again trying to balance school, swim, work, and still find the time and energy to write. I am going to try my best to get updates at least once a month, but I can't make any promises. I absolutely love all the reviews and support this story is getting! I never thought it would attract so many people because I honestly am not the best writer. The fact that so many people love this story means the world to me!**

 **On a similar note, if you all have any suggestions on this story, I will be happy to take them! I have a pretty good idea of where I want this story to go, but I am always, always open to ideas! As always, thank you for everything! Hope you enjoy chapter 11!**

Chapter 11

The sound of an alarm startled Nathan and Haley as they both awoke with a fright. Nathan looked around trying to find the noise to stop it. Haley pushed herself up off Nathan, trying to remember where she was.

"What is that?" Haley groaned at the loud beeping noise.

"It's my alarm for basketball practice." Nathan responded as he reached over to his phone and shut off the disturbing noise.

Falling back down on the couch, Nathan pulled Haley back on top of him. She squealed as she snuggled back into the warm arms of her boyfriend. "Why so early?"

Nathan laughed as he pulled Haley in closer, "I don't want to, but I have to go."

"I guess that means I should go too." Haley said as she stretched her arms out in an attempt to wake herself up.

"No, don't be ridiculous. Go back to sleep, baby. I'll be back in a couple hours." The fact that it was still dark out had Nathan worried about Haley going back alone. She was safer if she just stayed put…. He also wanted to come home to her. He wanted to walk in the door with her smiling face here.

"You sure?" Haley asked, looking up at Nathan. She really didn't want to leave, but she felt it might be weird if she were here and he wasn't.

"Yes," Nathan whispered, "Go back to sleep."

"Okay," Haley sighed, "Can you get me another blanket? It's cold in here."

Nathan laughed and said, "Yes, of course."

He kissed her forehead and climbed out from under Haley and walked to his bedroom to change. He grabbed another blanket from the closet and when walking back over to Haley, he said, "Why don't you go sleep in my bed? You'll be more comfortable."

When he didn't hear and answer he tried again with her name, "Hales?"

He approached the coach and found her fast asleep. She looked as beautiful as ever as she slept in peace. As he stared at her, there was a rush of calmness that came over him. Whenever he looked at her, everything else in the world faded away. There was not a doubt in his mind that she was the most amazing person on this Earth. She was the one for him. Placing the extra blanket on her body, Nathan leaned down and kissed her head before walking out the door.

Haley woke up about an hour later looking around the room trying to remember where she was. She smiled to herself when the memories came flooding back. She had spent the night at Nathan's and it was the best night's sleep she had ever had. There was just something about the way his arms felt around her body. He made her feel safe. Feel loved. A chill went down her spin at the thought.

Wrapping the blankets around her body, Haley sat up and heard her stomach growl. She didn't want to pry and start going through his cabinets to find something to eat, but she was hungry. Keeping the blanket around to body, Haley walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Nothing seemed appealing as suddenly she felt sick. Haley moved her attention to the freezer and found frozen waffles and pancakes. Haley smiled as it was so Nathan to make things as easy as possible when it came to cooking. The thought of food made her queasy, but after a long morning practice, she knew Nathan was going to be hungry.

Pulling out the packages, Haley found a small package of hash browns that was behind the other two packages. Haley decided she was going to make or in this case, defrost, Nathan breakfast. Haley gathered all her materials and started working. She honestly did not know when Nathan was going to be back and wanted everything done before he arrived. If he let her crash as his place, the least she could do was thank him with breakfast.

Just as Haley was finishing up, she heard the front door open. Nathan gasped when he saw the set up on the counter. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The fact that she went to all this trouble to make him breakfast really touched his heart

"What's all this?" He asked coming up to the counter.

Haley beamed back at him, "I slaved all morning over the toaster making my famous frozen waffles, now eat up."

Nathan laughed as he walked around the counter to stand in front of his girlfriend. "You didn't have to make me breakfast, Hales."

Haley shrugged, "I wanted to. You let me crash here, so I thought the least I could do was make you breakfast after a hard morning practice."

Nathan simply shook his head and placed his hands on her shoulders, "You didn't have to repay me for you staying here. I loved having you sleep next to me."

Haley felt her cheeks heat up. Even with the smallest comments, he was able to make her blush. "I loved it too."

Nathan leaned down to kiss her forehead before moving down to give her a quick peck on the lips. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Mhm," Haley moaned with her eyes still closed, "So are you."

After a couple minutes of silence and the two of them just looking into each other's eyes. Haley spoke up, "Go eat your breakfast, it's getting cold."

Nathan laughed as he walked back around to his seat and frowned when he didn't see anything on Haley's side. "Not eating?"

Haley finished situating herself on the stool and shrugged, "I'm not really hungry."

This information worried Nathan and he didn't even know why. Some people just weren't big breakfast eaters, but he had a feeling this was more than that. Now that he looked at her, she did seem rather pale and more tired than normal.

"Are you okay?" He found himself asking.

"I'm fine, Nathan. Please eat your food before I have to pop it in the microwave."

The joke didn't even crack a smile from Nathan as he stood up and walked around the counter to the girl. "You sure you feel alright?"

Haley placed her hands on Nathan's forearms to emphasize herself, "Nathan, I'm fine, really."

With that, she started to cough as she pulled her elbow up to her mouth. When she was done, Nathan stated, "No, you're not."

He placed the palm of his hand against her forehead and immediately looked down at her with worry in his eyes, "Hales, you're burning up."

"Am I?" She asked placing her palm on her forehead trying to feel her skin.

"Come on, you need to lay down." Nathan started as he placed his hand on her back leading her to his room.

"Nathan, come on, I'm fine." She tried to protest.

"No, you're not. You have a fever, Haley." Nathan said as he stared at her with concerned filled eyes.

"Nathan," She stopped as she started having a cough attack.

"My point is proven. You're sick, baby. Go lay down in my bed."

"No, Nathan, take me back to my place," Haley stopped to cough again, "I don't want to get you sick."

Nathan smiled down at her, "Hales, don't worry about me."

Haley looked at him trying to look at determined as possible. "Nathan, you can't get sick. You have basketball and you're already in trouble for missing practices because of me."

Nathan couldn't believe this girl. She was sick and was worried about him. She was the most selfless person he knew he had said it a million times, but he was the luckiest person in the world to be able to call her his.

"Hales," Nathan stated. "Go lay down in my bed. I will go to your room and get you some extra clothes and anything else you want or need."

"But.." She started

"No buts about it," Nathan placed his hands on her shoulders, "If you were at your place, I would just worry about you too much and probably be at your place all the time making sure that you're okay."

Haley smiled up at him, loving the way he was so concerned about her. She had never known anyone to take care of her with such love besides her parents, but that was different. "Are you sure I'm not being a bother?"

"Haley, you are too stubborn for your own good. Just go lay down. I'll be back."

He leaned down to place another kiss on her forehead and leading her into the bedroom. He helped her in the bed and tucked her in. "Do you want me to pick you up something to eat while I'm out?"

"No, I'm okay," Haley whispered as she got comfortable in the bed. "But before you go, please eat."

Nathan shook his head, "I can eat when I come back."

Haley sat up with a smile on her face, "And you say I'm stubborn."

Nathan could only smile at her comment. Leave it to Haley to still be the dork she is even when she was sick.

"Okay I'll eat, then go get your stuff. If you think of something while I'm gone, you can text me."

Haley nodded as she laid back down. Normally, she would have been weirded out at the fact that she was in her boyfriend's bed, but she wasn't. She felt oddly comfortable. There was something about the way he could automatically make her feel so safe. She felt Nathan's lips press against her head and smiled at the gesture. She honestly was the most blessed person in the world to have Nathan Scott as her boyfriend. She couldn't believe she doubted him so much in the beginning. He would never to do anything to hurt her and she hated that it took her so long to see his real self.

In the couple months they had been together, she couldn't believe how big of a spot he had taken in her heart. She couldn't imagine life without him, she didn't know how someone could make her so happy. And today, something about seeing him instantly take care of her hit a spot in her heart. She couldn't believe how he knew something wasn't right and immediately took care of her. Yep, it was happening. Haley James was falling in love. Closing her eyes, Haley felt the exhaustion come over her, as she drifted off to sleep.

Nathan drove over to Haley and Brooke's dorm room to grab a few of her things. When explaining that Haley was sick, Brooke shot a million questions to make sure Nathan knew what he was doing. She was not about to let her best friend stay with her boyfriend. Haley was like a sister to Brooke and her health was very important to Brooke. They came to an agreement that Brooke could come over later that night to see Haley and make sure she was okay. As Nathan was driving back to his apartment, he stopped by the store to grab some medicine in case Haley sicker than she claimed. If he learned one thing about her, it was that she was stubborn as hell. She wouldn't let anyone help her with anything. She always had to do it on her own. He wished she would just let him help her. But, he couldn't blame her, only because he was the exact same way.

When he arrived back at home, he found Haley asleep in his room, so he decided to do some homework. When he heard her start coughing, he got up and grabbed some water and cough medicine. He found her sitting up in his bed having a cough attack. It broke his heart to see her so sick. Moving closer, he handed her the glass of water and waited as she drank it.

When she settled down, Nathan placed his hand on her back and softly said, "You feeling okay, baby?"

Haley just shook her head and stared crying.

"Hey, hey, hey," Nathan soothed as he climbed onto the bed and pulled her into his lap, "Don't cry, Hales."

"I don't know what's wrong with me," She sobbed from his chest. "I'm never like this, I swear."

Nathan laughed as he rubbed her back some more, "Hales, it's okay. You're sick, you're overly tired, stressed about school, and I know you're still worried about your dad."

Haley's head shot up from his chest to look into his eyes, "How do you know I'm worried about my dad?"

Nathan gazed into her beautiful brown eyes as he said, "Oh, Haley, I see it in your every day. I see that worry in your eyes each morning and night. I know when you claim you're "just zoning out", you're thinking about your father."

"You see that?" Haley questioned.

"Of course, I do. I think I know you a little better than you give me credit for, Haley James."

Haley couldn't believe he saw right through her. She was constantly finding new things that she loved about Nathan, but this one was the most special. He cared for her that much to the point where he was learning to read her inside and out. It was amazing to see how quickly she was falling for him. His blue eyes were full of compassion and love. It only made it harder for her to resist the urge to kiss him in that moment.

Haley thought about her father's health more than she should, but how could she not? The fact that she could get a call any minute of any day to say her father was dead, scared her to death. There was nothing she feared more than losing one of her parents. They were the only two people in the world that full understood her, that knew her inside and out. The thought of one of them not being here anymore was too much to comprehend. And the knowledge that Nathan saw that fear brought a whole new flow of emotions.

Beginning to cry again, Haley felt an overwhelming desire to tell Nathan everything she had been keeping in her heart for so long. She felt as though she could trust him with anything, and he would protect it.

As her sobs grew louder, Nathan pulled Haley into his lap and rocked her back and forth as a mother would do for a hurt child. It was breaking his heart to see her so hurt. He knew that she had fears of her father's health held in the back of her mind but would never bring them up as he knew it was a sensitive topic for her. He would never talk about her father unless she brought it up. Now that she was sick, it killed him to see her so weak. He always saw Haley as being the strong one, but he liked that she was not afraid to be vulnerable around him. The way she was not afraid to cry in front of him. It was just another way of proving her strength. Even if she didn't see it that way, he did. She was stronger than she knew.

Upon hearing her whipper, he pulled her closer and whispered, "I'm proud of you, ya know that?"

Haley lifted her head with furrowed brows, "What? Why?"

"I know how stressed you've been with school and you never let it get in the way of your family. I know you talk to your mom every day to make sure your dad's okay." It's not like he was lying. He was honestly so proud of her for keeping the most important things first in life. She never lost sight of that and it was amazing since most lose sight of family.

Haley didn't know what came over her as she felt the urge to tell him everything she had been thinking and feeling. All of a sudden, the words just started falling out of her mouth, "I'm so afraid of losing him. He's always been the strong one in my family. He's the one that holds us together…What are we going to do without him?" Haley began to sob again as she fell into his chest.

"Oh, Haley," Nathan whispered, as he rubbed her back, "It's going to be okay."

The girl shook her head buried in his chest as she cried, "I'm so worried about him."

"I know you are, baby. But, you need to get yourself healthy first. Once you're back on your feet, we will go back and visit him again."

Haley lifted her head at his words, she was incredibly touched at his gesture, but there was no way they were going to be able to do it. "We can't do that, Nathan."

"Why not?" He fought back.

"Because, you have basketball and we have classes. There is no way we are going to have time." Haley loved him for trying to make her feel better, but she knew there was no way they were going to be able to get away. It was just the hard truth about college. She would just have to keep praying that he was okay and keep talking to her mom.

Nathan knew she wasn't going to back down from this one. She was stubborn as hell and honestly, she didn't need this extra information on her sleeves. She needed to focus on getting better before anything else. "Let's take one step at a time. You need to get better and that means you need to sleep."

Haley sniffed as she suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion hit her. She nodded as she laid back into the pillows and pulled the sheets up to her chest. Turning herself to look at Nathan, she didn't want to be alone. She wanted to feel his comforting arms around her. "Can you stay with me?"

Nathan could hear the pleading in her voice as he felt his heart break for the millionth time that day. He never knew himself as the comforting type, but with her, it was easy. It was like everything he did came with ease. Without a hesitation, he replied, "Of course."

As he laid his head down next to hers and wrapped his arm around her waist. In that moment, he felt himself fall deeper in love with her. He didn't know why, but he felt himself come to a conclusion. If she needed him, he was going to be there now and forever.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello all! It has been too long! I have been having the hardest time finding time to write now that life is going! I'm sorry for the long wait, it's just that school comes first, and I just don't have time to write as much as I used to. I have to admit that I should be doing homework right now, but I'm posting a chapter instead. I am most likely going to take as much time as I did posting this chapter for the next one.**

 **I'm so very sorry as I understand how annoying it is to wait for something to come out, but I can't help it. If it were up to me, I would write all the time! Unfortunately, I have school and my sport to focus on that, also, rank above writing. I hope this doesn't drive people away. I love you all and your reviews/favorites mean the absolute world to me! Those are the things that make me want to post even more! Anyway, I'm going to shut up now. As always, thanks for all the love and support! Enjoy chapter 12!**

Chapter 12

The silence that filled the room was starting to become suffocating. The fake smiles plastered on people's faces were only making things worse. Just a few hours ago, life was good. Just a few hours ago, everything was fine. A few hours ago, Haley James believed for the first time in a long time that everything was going to be fine.

Now, she sat in a cold hospital waiting room with only the ability to pray everything would be okay. There was nothing to do but, well, wait. Folding her hands together, Haley closed her eyes and put her head down. How could this be happening?

Flashback

" _Hales…Hales…" The sound of Nathan's voice startled Haley awake as she tried to remember where she was. The darkness of the room was still, but with the way Nathan was looking at her, she knew something was wrong._

" _What is it, Nathan?" Haley asked cautiously. She was afraid to hear the answer in fear that it was something she didn't want to hear._

" _Haley…"_

 _The emotion in his voice was only scaring her more. Her anxiety was through the roof as his hand fell on her thigh. Whatever he had to tell her wasn't good._

" _Just spit it out, Nathan. You're scaring me."_

" _I just got off the phone with your mom…"_

 _No_

" _It's about your dad…."_

 _God, please no._

" _He had a stroke and is now in the hospital…"_

 _The tears were already falling down her face. Why, God, why him? He was such a good man. He didn't deserve this._

" _He doesn't have much time, Hales."_

 _As much as it hurt, she couldn't break down right now. She had to get to him before it was too late. Her mind went on autopilot as she looked Nathan straight in the eyes and said, "I want to go to him."_

" _I knew you would, so I already packed your stuff in the car. We can leave right now."_

 _Haley couldn't even take the time to thank him for his amazing gesture. Haley simply nodded and headed for the door. All she could think about was getting to her father. She couldn't not say goodbye. It was not going to happen These past few months were full of uncertainties and what ifs. Saying goodbye to him was one thing she was absolutely certain was going to happen._

End Flashback

Looking at the clock for the millionth time that minute, Haley was starting to slowly go insane. She couldn't take all this waiting. She was upset that none of her siblings where here as they all lived in different states and where trying to get there as fast as they could. They kept asking for updates, but she knew nothing. She needed to know what was going on with her dad. She needed to see him. She needed to see him again. It was a promise she made to him when she visited last time and she was not about to break that promise.

Her mom was sitting across from her and was the one to break the silence as she said, "I'm going to get something to eat. You two want to come?"

Haley shook her head. The thought of food made her sick. How could her mom possibly be thinking about food?

The hand was the resting on the small of her back started to slowly rub up and down her back. "You should eat something, Hales. You skipped dinner last night." Nathan gently urged.

"I don't want to."

"Hales…" Nathan started.

"I'm not hungry." Haley said more determined this time.

Nathan looked sadly at Lydia in a way that said, 'Go ahead.'

"Okay, I'll be back." Lydia claimed as she walked away.

Haley closed her eyes again and placed her face in her hands. She didn't mean to snap at Nathan. She was incredibly grateful for him and how supportive he was being to her. She was sure that if he wasn't sitting here next to her, she would have lost her mind already. She turned her head to look at him and immediately felt her emotions open up again.

His face was etched with empathy and worry and it for some reason, opened the floodgates again. As her eyes filled with more tears, Nathan felt his heart break once again as he pulled into his chest. He hated seeing her in so much pain. She was the most important thing in his life and seeing her hurt was painful for him. The fact that she was still sick worried him too. She was going to out her health aside for the sake of her father and it scared him that she was going to make herself worse. As she whimpered again in his arms, he pulled her in closer.

"What if I don't get to say goodbye? I-I ne-need to say goodbye."

Nathan physically felt his heart break half right there. He himself wanted to break down, but he knew he couldn't. He needed to be strong for Haley. She was always there for him when he needed it and did it with grace and love. He wanted to make her feel as comforted as he was, if not more.

Even though he wasn't certain about her father's state. He knew how Haley was. She was determined and never broke her word. The only thing he could think to say was in his heart. He didn't know how or why, but he felt it. "You're going to say goodbye to him, Hales."

As if she didn't even hear him, Haley sobbed on, "I made him a promise…I have to keep it…I-I have to."

Nathan pulled back to look her in the eyes, "What promise?"

Haley sniffled back and cried, "I promised him that I would come see him again before…before he…he…" Haley couldn't find the strength to say the words out loud. If she said them, it would make it real. That was a reality she wasn't ready for.

"It's okay, Hales. You don't have to say it."

Haley wiped her face with her hands trying to clear her face of tears. "I want him to meet you."

Nathan was a little taken back at her words. He was honored that she wanted him to meet her father, but maybe it was just the spur of the moment. "Are you sure, Hales? Maybe this isn't the best time."

Haley sighed, "We don't have time, Nathan. I want him to know that I'm going to be okay. I want him to meet the man that makes me the happiest person in the world."

Nathan couldn't help but smile at her words. He made her the happiest person in the world? Even though he knew she cared for him, he never felt worthy of it. She deserved so much better than his messed-up self. Nathan knew how he felt about her. He knew she was it for him. But he always had his doubts about how she felt. He wondered if one day she would realize what a jerk he was and leave. The thought alone made it hard to breath. He always imagined what it would be like when he met Haley's parents. And how it was happening was defiantly not it. But if it was what Haley wanted, he would give it to her. He didn't want to do anything to upset her now. She didn't need that now or ever, but especially now. "Okay, whatever you want, baby."

Haley half smiled at him as she leaned into his side. She just needed to be close to him. "Mrs. James?"

Haley stood up and ran over to the doctor standing with the clipboard. "I'm her daughter. My mom went to get some food. How's my dad?"

"I'd rather speak to both you and your mom together." The man smiled down at her.

Even with the kind smile on the doctor's face, Haley felt like she couldn't breathe. If he wanted to talk to them together, it couldn't be good. She felt Nathan's arm band around her waist to hold her upright. She swore if he weren't standing there, she would have collapsed on the floor. Nathan's lips pressed against her head softly and a wave of calmness washed over her. He always made the worst situations better.

"Is he dying?" Haley found herself blurt out. She was never able to say those words out loud, but all of a sudden, it just happened. It was like she needed to know the truth. She couldn't take waiting any longer. The anxiety of standing around for another minute would surly make her go insane. She needed answers. And she needed them now.

"Ms. James, I understand your concern, but I really think it is best to speak when your mom is here."

In the moment, something inside Haley snapped. All the emotion and hard ache she had been carrying around and holding in for months spilled out of her. Her mind started racing and she couldn't even comprehend what she was saying. All she knew was that she was pissed off and hurt and scared and wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

"I have been waiting for two hours! I can't wait any longer!"

"Hey hey," Nathan whispered stepping in front of her and the doctor, "Baby, I know you're upset, but why don't we just wait for your mom to get back."

"Nathan, I can't take it anymore. He's dying and I'm not with him. I need to be with him…I made a promise…I made a promise."

Haley fell into Nathan's chest and started crying for the millionth time that day. She hated herself for crying so much in front of him, but she couldn't help it. She was so angry and hurt that it was all coming out at once. She never broke a promise she made, especially not one with her father.

Nathan was slowly breaking up with how hurt she was. He knew from the first time he met her that she was close with her parents. It just didn't seem fair that a father she loved so much was leaving this world, when a father he hated so much was here to stay. Nothing about it made sense and he came to the conclusion that he would never be able to make sense of it. It still didn't make him less angry though. He wanted to take her pain away. He would gladly turn in his father if it made Jimmy James stay.

As Haley clutched his shirt tighter, Nathan kissed the top of her head. He hated being so helpless. He knew that he had never been the best at consoling people and it worried him that he wasn't doing enough. He wanted to make sure he was doing everything possible to make his easier for her. When he looked up again, he spotted Mrs. James coming towards them.

"Hales." He whispered gently as he motioned for her to look behind her.

She turned around and felt relief as she saw her mother. When reality set in, Haley felt all the angry wash away and was replaced with nerves. She wasn't sure if she was ready for the words that were going to fall from the doctor's mouth. She knew what was going to happen, but now that it was actually sitting in front of her, she wasn't sure she wanted to hear it.

As her mother stood next to her, Haley griped her arm around Nathan's waist for support. Taking a deep breath, Haley braced herself for the information that was going to get thrown at her.

"Mrs. James?"

"Yes, that's me. How's my husband?"

"I'm sorry, but he's not looking very good. His stroke damaged the left side of his body, including his brain. It will only be a matter of time before it takes over the rest of his body."

Lydia inhaled before saying, "How much time do we have?"

"I can't say for sure…sometimes, it moves rather quickly and other times it drags on. But because of his cancer, I would say it is going to be sooner than later."

Lydia nodded as she tried to search for the right words. "Can we see him?"

The doctor nodded, "Of course, but only one to two at a time."

Lydia turned around to face her daughter and said, "Go on. I know you've been waiting to see him."

Haley sighed. As much as she wanted to see her father, she couldn't go first. It was only fair to let her mom see him first. He was her husband. "No, mom, you go."

"Don't make me drag you down there, Haley Bob," A smile formed on Haley's lips at her mother's ability to joke around in hard times, "He asked to see you first."

Haley's brow wrinkled, "The doctor never said…"

Lydia held her hand up to say, "On the way here, he said when he was allowed to see visitors, he wanted to see you first. I promised him I would send you in if you were here."

"Are you sure, mom?"

"I've never broken a promise to your father and I'm sure as hell not starting now. Go on, sweetheart."

Haley moved her gaze to Nathan to make sure he would be okay. His eyes made it look like he was saying, 'Go on, I'll be fine.'

Nodding her head, Haley made her way towards the hospital room. On her way, she couldn't help but think about every memory she had with her father. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that he was going to be gone…forever. Her entire life, she always imagined him being there when she brought home her boyfriend for the first time and Jimmy James sitting the boy down as if it were an interview for a job. And in the end, her father ending up loving him. She saw her father walking her down the aisle to the man of her dreams and him shed a tear but being happy for her as she found a good man.

All those dreams and fantasies were being washed away in the blink of an eye. That was why she wanted her father to meet Nathan. It may not have been the ways she thought things would be, but she found the right man. Nathan was it. And she needed her father to know that.

As Haley approached the door, she took a deep breath before pushing the door open. The room was small and dark with only one light on and little sunlight poking through the curtains. Her father was laying in the bed with a smile on his face as he was looking directly at his daughter.

"Is that my little girl?"

Haley could already feel the tears welling in her eyes as her father spoke. "Hi, dad."

"I've missed you."

That did it as the tears started spilling down her face. He was treating this like a normal conversation and she shouldn't be surprised that he was. Jimmy James was the most down to earth person she knew. He always found the good when there was a bad. When there was a sad situation, he treated it like a normal day. That's just how he was. And Haley admired it. She had always wanted to have the strength of her father and the caring and selflessness of her mother.

Deciding that she was not going to cry, she whipped the tear tracks from her face and whispered, "I've missed you too."

"I knew you would come back. You never break a promise."

Haley bit on her lip to keep herself from falling apart. She took a couple seconds to control herself before saying, "I never break my word."

Jimmy smiled before moving over a little to look Haley in the eyes, "So tell me about this boy."

Haley was shocked at first as to how he knew about Nathan. Reality soon hit her as she assumed her mom must have told him. Lydia was never good at keeping secrets. All the kids soon caught on and pretty much guessed their presents right off her by the look on her face. They loved it as they still acted surprised to keep her happy.

Haley sat down in the chair next to the bed and said, "His name is Nathan. He's amazing, dad. He plays on the basketball team at school and he makes me really happy. If you're feeling up to it, I want you to meet him."

"He's here with you?"

Haley nodded, "Yeah, he's with mom in the waiting room."

Jimmy smiled as he glanced over at his daughter, "He left school with you to come here?"

"Yeah, he also came with me when I came home earlier this year."

"Go get his fella. I want to meet him."

Haley hesitated a minute before asking, "Are you sure, dad? I mean only if you're up for it."

Jimmy smiled at her concern, "Go get him."

"Okay, I'll be back." Haley said as she stood up and headed out the door.

Haley almost ran down the hallway to get her boyfriend. She never thought her father would be so excited almost to meet a boyfriend.

As she approached the chairs to where her mom and Nathan were sitting, Nathan spotted her walking and immediately stood up. He met Haley halfway and searched her eyes for her emotions to see if everything went well.

Wasting no time, Nathan asked, "How'd it go? Are you okay?"

Smiling at his concern, Haley grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "He wants to meet you."

A sudden wash of nerves came over Nathan as he took swallowed his fear, "He does?"

Haley pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and nodded. She was honestly excited for the two most important men in her life to meet. She was nervous at first, but after realizing that Jimmy just about loved everyone, she knew she had nothing to worry about. Nathan was amazing, and she had no doubt her father would think the same.

Nathan always thought about what it would be like to meet Haley's father for the first time. Meeting in him a hospital was honestly the last place he thought he would be. Haley was so important to him and he knew he had to make a good first impression. He just…never thought he would be so nervous. Before he knew it, they were standing outside the door to his room.

Haley, sensing his nerves, gave his hand a light squeeze and whispered, "You have nothing to worry about. He and I are practically the same person. He's going to love you."

Nathan looked down at his girlfriend and a smile formed on his face. She always knew how to calm his nerves. Giving her hand a squeeze back, he nodded, "Let's go."

Haley pushed open the door and smiled at her father, speaking lightly, she said, "Hey, dad. So this is Nathan."

Letting go of Haley's hand, Nathan shook the man's hand saying, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. James."

Jimmy waved his hand and said, "Please, call me Jim or Jimmy. What am I seventy?"

The couple cracked a grin as Jimmy turned his head more to look at the boy. "So you're the one that's got my little girl so happy."

Nathan felt his cheeks heat up at his words. Looking at the floor, Nathan laughed, "Well, your daughter is amazing. She makes me feel a sense of happiness I didn't know existed. And I uh want to thank you for raising her the way you did because she saved my life. And I know we just met, but I really wanted to you know that I will never do anything to hurt Haley in anyway. I can promise you that."

The room was quiet for a minute. Jimmy James broke the silence by clearing his throat and saying, "You know, I've been worried about what would happen to Haley after I was gone. I worried about who would watch over her in her time of hurt, but I don't have to worry anymore. She has you and I know you'll take good care of her. I couldn't imagine a better man for my baby girl. Th-thank you."

"Dad…" Haley cried as the words from both her boyfriend and father got to her. She was honestly so blessed to have such amazing people in her life. She was blessed to have Nathan because if he wasn't with her right now, she defiantly would not feel as calm as she did.

"It's okay, Haley. You are going to be okay…"

"Dad…please…don't go." Haley begged. She wasn't ready to say goodbye. She still hadn't said it. He still had so much to do in this life, it wasn't fair that he was being taken away. Nathan slipped away to get Lydia and in a spilt second, he was back with Lydia behind him.

"Hey, handsome." She whispered as she took a seat next to him.

Nathan wrapped an arm around Haley's waist as she cried with her head against his chest.

"He's a good one, huh?" Jimmy mentioned nodding his head towards Nathan.

Lydia laughed, "Yeah, he's great…just like you."

"Remember, you are stronger than you think…and I love you."

"I love you too…" Lydia cried.

"Bye, dad…" Haley whispered as she buried her head in further into Nathan's chest. She didn't want to think or feel the pain…she just wanted Nathan's arms around her. That was the only thing that was going to heal her.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello all! It's been a little while! I know this chapter is shorter, but the next one is going to be pretty long. This chapter short of sets the stage for the next couple chapters. Also, I know I say it every time, but it is the truth! All of your reviews mean the absolute world to me! It is so humbling to think people out there actually enjoy reading your work. I never thought I was that great of a writer, but you all prove me wrong with each new review! Thank you from the bottom of my heart! Thank you for all the love and support! Hope you all enjoy chapter 13!**

Chapter 13

Nathan sat in the hospital waiting room trying to process everything that just happened. Haley was with her mom, organizing everything for Jimmy's funeral and he felt they needed to be alone for that. He would never show it in front of Haley, but he was scared. He knew Haley's father meant everything to her and not having him around anymore was surly going to break her. He knew that no matter what he did, nothing was going to make her feel better. Taking another deep breath, Nathan prepared himself for the days, even weeks, that were ahead. He hated seeing her in pain, it physically hurt him. He didn't know what he was going to do. He couldn't even sympathize with her. He hated his father. Dan Scott was a royal pain in his ass. He was-

Nathan's thoughts were interrupted when his phone started to ring. Looking down he felt his heart stop beating. The user name read _Keith Scott._ Nathan had totally forgotten that he was supposed to start work today. With everything that had happened, it has totally slipped his mind.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Nathan flipped open his phone, "Hello."

"Nate, where are ya, boy? I didn't hire you to forget about your job and come in 2 hours late."

Nathan heard the playful sound in his uncle's voice, but he couldn't even find the energy to smile.

Clearing his throat, Nathan said, "Keith, listen, I'm really sorry, but, umm, my girlfriend's father passed away early this morning. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you I wouldn't be there today."

"Nathan, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Nathan shook his head into the phone, "No, I don't think so. I'm waiting for Haley to get back from talking with a funeral director, so I can find out what's going on. I honestly don't know when I'm going to be back. You can find someone else for me position."

"No, no. That spot is yours. Take your time. Help Haley heal, the job will be here whenever you're ready."

Nathan felt a small smile form on his face at his uncle's kind words. "Thanks, Keith."

"No problem. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help."

"I will. Thanks."

Keith nodded from the other side of the phone, "Bye, Nathan."

Nathan hung up as he felt a weight lift from his shoulders. With everything else going on, at least he didn't have to worry about his job. Keith was everything his father wasn't: kind, compassionate, helpful, loving, etc. For a split second, Nathan was jealous that Lucas grew up with Keith. He was upset that he got the bad end of the deal…Dan. He was sure the next time he heard from his father it would be because he wasn't at practice. Shit! Practice. With everything that had happened, practice was the last thing on his mind. Looking at his watch he realized that morning drills would just be ending. He was going to get it from Whitey. Placing his head in his hands, Nathan sighed.

He felt his phone start to buzz in his pocket as he noticed Lucas was calling him…here's the beginning.

Whipping open his phone, Nathan cautiously answered, "Hello?"

"Nathan, where the hell are you? You better be laying in a hospital bed right now. You know Whitey's going to beat your ass. He was fuming when he noticed you weren't there. You had one more chance. He's putting everything on the line for you…"

Nathan found himself draining Lucas out. He couldn't blame Lucas for being upset and he knew his coach was pissed beyond belief, but he couldn't leave Haley. He needed to be with her right now. She was more important than some game. When he snapped back into reality, he realized his brother was still yelling at him threw the phone.

Nathan cut him off by saying, "Luke. Lucas. Lucas! Please listen to me."

When the other side of the line went silent, Nathan started again, "I know you're pissed. I know Whitey is pissed, but there is a real reason why I am not there. I-"

Nathan was cut off when Lucas snapped back, "There better be! Because you are this close to getting kicked off the team."

Without even thinking, Nathan just spat out, "Haley's father died this morning."

A faint, "What?" was heard from Lucas.

Nathan took a deep breath and continued, "I got a call late last night that this was it, so I drove Haley home and she spent his last minutes with him. I'm waiting to hear about funeral arrangements. I really don't know when I'm going to be home."

"Oh, Nathan, listen, I'm so sorry. How's Haley doing?"

Sighing, Nathan leaned back in his chair, "Not good…She's really struggling with this and I don't know how to help her. But listen, she doesn't want anyone to know. She didn't even want to me call Brooke, so please keep this on the down low."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, of course. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Shaking his head, Nathan responded, "No, I don't think so. I don't even know what I'm going to do yet."

"What about school, Nate? Do your or even Haley's professors know what's going on? You'll fail the class if you just don't show."

Nathan felt another brick fall down and hit his head. School wasn't even a blip on his radar, not that he really cared about it in the first place, but he knew Haley did. She was probably freaking out about missing so many classes. He'd have to email her professors later.

"Yeah…I'll send them all emails later."

"I'll see if I can talk to a couple of them for you guys. Just make sure Haley gets the love she needs."

"Thanks, Luke. I'll text you later when I find out more."

"Sounds good. Bye, Nathan."

Nathan whispered a faint goodbye as he hung up the phone. Looking down at the floor, Nathan tried to process everything he had to do. He wanted to make Haley's job as easy as possible. He would email all her teachers and take care of gathering all her work, so that was off her shoulders.

When he looked up and spotted Haley walking towards him, all his problems faded away. He needed to worry about Haley. She needed his love and compassion, not his problems. She had enough going on.

Nathan stood up to meet her as she stopped in front of him and placed her hands on her hips with her bottom lip pulled between her teeth, swaying back and forth. She looked up at him saying, "I don't think I can do this, Nathan."

Nathan placed his hands on her shoulders and soothed her, "Hey, yes, you can. You-"

Haley cut him off by saying, "I'm not strong enough for this."

Nathan's eyes widen at her words. Leaning down to look her in the eyes, Nathan spoke softly, but sternly, "Hey, listen to me, you are the strongest person I know. You have more strength than you know. But when you feel weak, you have me to lean on. I'm going to help you though this. I promise you, we will get through this."

The tears welled in her eyes as her gaze left his eyes in hopes to hold the tears back. She shook her head, saying softly, "I miss him so much."

"I know you do, baby. I just wish I could take your pain away."

Haley immediately wrapped her arms around his waist as she cried into his chest. Nathan's arms formed around her back, pulling her in close and kissing the top of her head.

Leaning his head down, Nathan whispered in her ear, "I'm so sorry, babe."

Squeezing him tighter, Haley cried, "Hold me, please, just hold me."

Nathan closed his eyes and pulled her in tighter if that were even possible. She was so broken and if holding her in his arms was what she needed right now, he would do that with no hesitations.

**Back at Duke University

Brooke Davis walked into the empty gymnasium holding Lucas Scott's hand. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute as they approached the old man's office. Brooke knew deep down that Whitey Durum was a sweet man, but she had only witnessed him yelling at practices. She hated getting yelled at. As Lucas knocked on the door, Brooke felt her heart pick up speed. But the minute the man turned around with a smile on his face, Brooke felt all her fears wash away.

"Lucas Scott," Whitey smiled standing up, "What can I do for you?"

Luke reciprocated his coach's smile as he stepped into the office with Brooke following, "Hey coach. We need to talk to you about Nathan."

The old man's smile fell as he took a deep breath. He had a feeling this was going to happen. Nathan had now missed yet another practice and Whitey had no other option than to suspend him from the rest of the games. He didn't want to, Nathan was one of the hardest workers he knew and one hell of a player. But it was policy and he had to follow it.

"Son, there's nothing I can do for him."

Lucas held his hands up in defense as he spoke, "I know, coach, but he's not missing on purpose."

Folding his hands, Whitey said, "Unless that boy gives me a definite excuse, I can't do anything for him. He slid around the answer last time and he sat for 3 games. I can't do much more for him, Lucas."

Sitting down in the seat across from the desk, Lucas explained, "Coach, his girlfriend's father died this morning. He's with her in Tree Hill, North Carolina. He was going to call you, but things started happening and he never did."

The old man's eyes closed as he processed the information. He didn't know that Nathan had a girlfriend, not that he hadn't heard the rumors around, but he never paid attention to any of that. Whitey only believe what he heard from the person themselves, but he could trust Lucas. Even though he had only known Lucas for a short amount of time, he could tell Luke was a good kid.

Looking the young boy in the eyes, Whitey asked, "How's the girl doing?"

Lucas shook his head, "From what I know, she's not good, sir."

Just then, Brooke spoke up from the back, "She's a mess, but she'll never admit it or ask for help. She's stubborn in that way, but Haley and her father were very close. Th-"

"Haley?" Whitey questioned, "Haley James? The one Nathan was paired with for the picnic games?"

Brooke smiled and nodded, "Yes, they were partnered up."

Whitey sat back in his seat with a smile, "I knew that boy had something for her."

Brooke smiled as she sat in the other chair across from his desk, "He did, he does. That other time when he missed practice, he took Haley home to visit her father because he had taken a turn for the worst. He just didn't want anyone to know because Haley is such a private person. He knew she didn't want anyone to know, so he kept it quiet. Lucas and I were the only ones that knew about it... well, and now you."

Whitey scuffed, "I never would have pictured Nathan Scott missing practices for a girl."

The girl laughed, "Yeah, well I don't think anyone would have predicted it."

Whitey leaned back in his seat as he processed the new information. After a few minutes, he leaned forward again getting ready to say something before Brooke spat out, "Please don't kick him off the team.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. There are consequences for missing practices and I'm under contract to follow them. I-"

He was cut off when Brooke started speaking again, "I understand that, sir, but just so you know Haley would never forgive herself if she knew she were the reason for Nathan being kicked off the team. She's already dealing with so much and if she finds out that Nathan's been thrown from the team, it may break her."

Whitey sighed, "Let me see what I can do."

Brooke turned and smiled at Lucas before they stood up together.

Lucas shook his coach's hand saying, "Thanks, coach."

Brooke gave him a little wave and smiled, "Thank you."

Whitey leaned back and sighed. Nathan Scott was missing because of a girl …that was the last thing he would have thought, but then again, he couldn't be mad. After all, he once did the same thing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello all! I hope everyone who celebrated had a wonderful Thanksgiving! Once again, this chapter is kind of short, but the next chapter is going to be longer and interesting! Now, yeah, it's almost Christmas, but that means finals are coming! This will most likely be my last chapter until X-mas break as I will be preparing for exams and will still be practicing as well. I am so so happy so many of you are enjoying this story and I'm sorry it will be a while until my next update. I hope you will all bear with me semester one comes to a close and I will write a whole lot over Christmas break! I promise! As always, thank you for your endless love and support! I hope you all enjoy chapter 14!**

 **PS I didn't proof read this, so please forgive me for any errors!**

Chapter 14

Nathan pulled into his parking spot and sighed. It had been a long four days with Jimmy's wake and funeral, meeting all of Haley's family members, trying to keep up in assignments, all while attempting to comfort Haley. Looking over at the woman in his passenger seat, Nathan felt his heart break. Haley hadn't said a word all drive…she just sat there with a blank stare on her face. Seeing her like this was physically painful. She hadn't smile in days or even tried to do anything with effort. It was like a part of her died with her father. She hadn't cried since the day he died. It was like she was numb to the whole situation.

Whenever Nathan tried to place a hand on her shoulder or give her a hug, she flinched away. He knew that she was dealing with the loss of her father and how hard it was for her, but he hated that she was pushing him away. All he wanted to do was help her through this painful time. He wanted to help her find the sun again. When no movement was made to get out from the car, Nathan wondered if she even realized they were back at school.

Softly, Nathan said, "We're here."

Haley nodded, "I know."

Cautiously, Nathan reached across the counsel and grabbed her hand. When she didn't pull away, Nathan took that as a good sign.

He whispered, "Do you want me to stay with you for a while?"

After a moment of silence, Haley shook her head, "No, I just want to be alone."

Nathan couldn't help but feel his heart break at her denial. He selfishly wanted her to say yes, so he could look after her. He was going to worry about her all night, that's for sure. Haley dropped his hand and got out of the car before Nathan had a chance to ask if she wanted help.

Hurrying behind her, Nathan grabbed her bag from the back and walked her to the door. When they arrived, Nathan stopped and handed over her luggage.

Just as Haley was about to walk in, Nathan called after her, "Hales?"

She stopped in the doorway and looked her boyfriend in the eyes. Nathan look a step forward and said, "Look, I know you said you wanted to be alone, but just know that if you need anything at all, I'm only a phone call away."

Haley lightly nodded before shutting the door and walking to her dorm leaving Nathan broken hearted. When she reached her room and closed the door behind her, Brooke immediately jumped up.

"Haley!" The burnet-haired shrieked, "Oh my God!"

The girl raced over to pull her best friend in an embrace. "I'm so sorry, buddy. I wanted to come to the wake, but Nathan you didn't want us there."

Haley pulled away and explained, "I didn't want you to miss class. Besides, I think if I saw you, I would have cried."

Brooke shook her head and sighed, "I wish you weren't so stubborn. It's okay to have people be there for you. Do you want to talk about it?"

Haley shook as she felt her throat tighten up. "I'm really tired. I just want to sleep. We can talk more later."

Brooke whispered an okay as she watched Haley set her bag down and crawl into bed. Haley never ever went to bed without unpacking. She hated not having everything in order. She would always yell at Brooke for leaving things all over the room or throwing her backpack on the floor after class. That was the one thing about Haley that drove Brooke crazy. She was so organized, it was borderline insane. Seeing her go straight to bed without unpacking her bag was a huge red flag. Something was not right with her best friend.

"Listen, buddy," Brooke started as she went to grab her backpack, "I have some homework to do, so I'm going to head to the library and finish up…you get some sleep."

Brook heard a faint, "Okay." Escape from Haley's lips as she left the room.

When she knew Brooke was gone, Haley let the tears fall. She unleashed all the anger, the pain, the heartache, everything she had been holding in for so long. She didn't know why she felt she couldn't cry in front of anyone. It was like nothing would happen. She felt the tears arise, but nothing would fall. It was like she had to prove to them she could handle it…or maybe even prove it to herself. Her father saw her as the strong one and she had to live up to that. She had to show him she was strong enough to do this alone…she just didn't know how. Her heart physically hurt and every time she thought of her father, she felt a bullet go through it.

The way Nathan looked at her when she pushed him away only made things worse. It was like he was breaking each time she did. It's not that she didn't appreciate his support and love, she did, more than anything. She didn't think she would have made it through these past few days without him, but it was like she was too numb to show her appreciation. It was like her brain was on lock down. Her father was her everything and without him, it's like the world felt emptier. There was something missing in her life…something unreplaceable. Haley felt her throat close up at the realization that he was gone forever. Sobbing more into her pillow, Haley curled into a ball, hoping all the pain would go away…just go away.

**The Next Morning

Nathan knocked on the door to Haley's dorm room. It was 8am and he wanted to check on her before his 8:30 class. He didn't sleep at all last night as he just stared at the ceiling worrying about her. She was so distant, and it scared him. He could feel her slowly pushing him away and that scared him more than anything. She was hurting and no matter how hard she pushed, he wasn't going anywhere until he knew she was okay. Haley was so strong and seeing her crumble like this only made him feel guilty, like he took advantage of her strength earlier in their relationship. He hurt her so many times that he worried this was her final breaking point. Maybe she could have been stronger about this if he hadn't been so selfish. She was so perfect and didn't deserve any of this.

When the door opened, he was surprised to see Brooke on the other side. She looked exhausted in a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt, so not Brooke attire.

"Hey, Brooke." Nathan greeted, "Is Haley here?"

Brooke slowly pushed Nathan out into the hallway as she closed the door behind her. Nathan looked around in confusion. Was everything okay? Did he do something wrong? Was Haley okay? The thoughts were going a million miles a minute until they came to a screeching halt, when Brooke said, "What are we going to do about Haley?"

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked. He knew Haley wasn't her normal self, but he figured Brooke would get that since she just lost her father.

"Nathan, she's totally depressed. She came home last night and didn't even unpack her bag. She just left it on the floor and when I came back from the library, there were tear tracks on her cheeks, with a huge wet spot on her pillow. She cried herself to sleep last night, Nathan. I know she's hurting right now, but I've never seen her like this and we've known each other since we were kids."

Nathan's heart was breaking as he listened to what Brooke was saying. She cried herself to sleep…she didn't even call him. He could have been there to hold her and comfort her. He knew he never should have left her alone and he mentally kicked himself in the head for not listening to himself. He had a feeling something like this was going to happen, but he trusted Haley. She said she was fine…but he knew she wasn't. He saw the lie written on her face and he didn't press her on it. Why did he let her go?

When he realized Brooke was still waiting for an answer, he shook his head and simply whispered, "I don't know. I'm worried about her but every time I try to comfort her in any way, she pushes me away."

Brooke sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I think all we can do is just be there for her as best as we can."

Nathan nodded as he looked at his watch, "Is she still sleeping? I wanted to see her before my 8:30 class."

Brooke looked back at the door, "Yeah, she is, but I'm sure she'll be awake after your class."

Nathan shook his head, "After class, I have a meeting with Whitey and then I'm lifting with Lucas before practice. I don't think I can wait all day to see her."

Brooke nodded before opening the door, "Come on in."

Nathan walked in the door and went straight over to Haley's bed. She was sleeping so peacefully, but he could still see the tear marks on her cheeks. Nathan leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead before whispering, "I can't stand seeing you like this, Hales. Please let me help you through this."

He brushed the hair in her face back before placing another kiss on her head. "Bye, Hales. I'll see you later tonight."

With that, he thanked Brooke and walked out the door. This day was going to be the longest of his life knowing Haley was not okay.

**Later that day

Nathan walked into of the locker room sighing. This practice had been one of the hardest in his life. Basketball came so naturally to him that even when he was sick, he was still able to perform near his best. Even when he and Haley were in that fight, he was playing better. At least then he knew she was okay and healthy. This time was different. Haley was lost and distant and the fact that she hadn't contacted him at all toady hurt his heart a smidge. She would normally send him sappy texts throughout the day just letting him know that she was thinking of him. She didn't even acknowledge him when she came in for cheer practice. She was silent. The only thing Nathan could focus on was Haley. He had never predicted himself to be one to have a girl take up his thoughts, but here he was. Haley was the only thing that matter to him. He loved her with everything he had.

"Nathan!"

The sound of his name pulled Nathan from his thoughts as he stopped to turn around and find out where the sound came from. His coach was standing at his office door waving him over. Even though they had already discussed his situation about basketball earlier, Nathan had a feeling this talk was coming. Missing practice and then performing like crap was not exactly star player material.

When he approached the older man, Nathan asked, "What's up, coach?"

"We need to talk, son"

A shiver ran down his spin at the sound of Whitey's voice. Whitey Durum could be a lot of things, but seeing him sincere, concerned almost was a side Nathan had yet to witness. When the man moved to sit in his chair, Nathan took that as a sign to follow him as he closed the door.

Sitting down across from him, Nathan asked, "About what?"

"You're going through a lot, aren't you?"

Shrugging, Nathan answered nonchalantly, "I mean, everyone is going through stuff."

Whitey smiled before folding his hands across his desk. "Yes, but you especially with missing practices and performing as you are. It's not you, Nathan. I know you too well. There's something else going on that you are keeping from me and if you just let me know, maybe I can help."

Nathan knew this day was coming, but he was honestly scared to tell Durum about Haley. She was so important to him that he was afraid if more people knew about her, the world would somehow take her away from him. He didn't think he could bear the thought of her not being a part of his life.

"I don't know if I can, coach."

Whitey sighed as he knew this was the way it was going to go. Even though he had insight about the boy's situation from Lucas, he wanted Nathan to tell him himself. He wanted Nathan to find the strength to do it alone.

With a smile forming on his face, Whitey turned back to Nathan and asked, "Can I tell you a story?"

Nathan nodded as he listened to what the man was about to say.

"When I was your age, I met my wife, Camilla. She was a quiet girl that was dragged to a basketball game by a friend. The minute I stepped foot on the court, I spotted her. In that moment I didn't think there was anyone more beautiful than her. I didn't have the courage to talk to her, so I let it go. Every so often, I spotted her in the stands and I played my heart out those days. One day, after a game, she found me and said she came to the games to watch me play. From then on, I knew she was the one for me, but it wasn't all great. I started skipping practices to spend time with her. I was cut from the team because of this, so I started coaching instead."

Nathan's heart was beating a million miles a minute as he listened to his coach talk about Camilla. While not everything was the same, he knew where Whitey was going. Nathan was skipping practice for Haley and even though they were for good reasons, he was still missing. He didn't want to get cut, but if it was Haley or the game, there was no contest. Haley was far more important.

Nathan was brought back to focus when he felt Whitey's hand on his back, "Listen, son. The reason I tell you this is because I promised myself that I would never cut one of my boys because they fell in love. Because they realized there are more important things than basketball. So, I'm here to ask you a question. Do you still want to play, Nate? You're one hell of a player and I'll be sad to lose you, but I can't keep covering for you or I'll get fired."

Nathan closed his eyes as he processed what was happening. He thought about quitting before, but now that the opportunity was here, it scared him. He loved the game and it gave him a sense of peace when he played it, but Haley was so broken now. She needed him more than ever.

Nathan turned toward the man to say, "I understand. And I really do appreciate everything you've done for me. I'm sorry I haven't said it."

"I'll give you a couple days to think about it. In the meantime, keep coming to practices. I do my best thinking on the court." Whitey gave Nathan a pat on the back before getting up to leave.

Nathan smiled to himself as he watched the man leave. He walked out of the office and went to change out of his sweaty clothes before going to meet Haley. He grabbed his phone to see if he had any missed messages and he saw one from Tim.

' _Hey man! Party tonight at my place. Be there.'_

The last thing Nathan wanted to do right now was go to a party. Haley was waiting for him in the gym and she needed him right now. He wanted to be with her tonight, more than normal. Having her come to cheer practice was a step in the right direction, but she was not all the way there. He could tell just by looking at her. He was spending time with her tonight. Sending a quick text back, Nathan hurried up and changed. He was going to piece his girl back together even if it caused him to quit the team.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello all! It has been a while! I hope all who celebrate had a wonderful Christmas! I'm sorry it took so long for this update but thank you for being so patient with me! Things have just been so crazy and knowing you all are supporting me really helps. Having that said, thank you for all the reviews and love for this story! Honestly, you all are the magic behind these stories. I just write them, but you guys make them come alive with all the reviews, so thank you so much! It means more than you'll ever know! I hope you enjoy chapter 15!**

Chapter 15

Haley yawned for what felt like the twentieth time that morning as she walked out of the women's locker room. It was 7:30am and for the first time in her life, Haley wanted to be in bed. Why did they have to practice so damn early? Haley was normally a morning person and had no problem getting up for practice every other time, but today, getting up was the last thing she wanted to do. She really didn't want to do anything anymore. Nothing seemed worthy or even fun. When Nathan was over last night, Haley felt as if it were a chore to keep a smile on her face. Normally, when he was around, smiling was never difficult. Every time she saw him, it immediately formed. There was no struggle to it, but lately, it was the hardest thing to do. Not because she didn't care for him anymore, cause did. It was like her compassion was buried in her heart.

As she walked to the gym, she stopped in her corner spot to change her shoes. People always made fun of her and said she could change her shoes in the locker room, but people were always on the benches and she was not sitting on the floor. It was just easier to do it in the gym, it also became the spot she always met Nathan. As she tied her laces, she heard voices of the basketball boys coming into the gym. The cheer girls always practiced before the boys so neither one of the groups were distracted, Haley hurried to finish as she didn't want to see Nathan. They were fighting or anything, it was just that she really wasn't in the mood to see anyone. There was a constant weight in her heart that seemed to be getting stronger as the days went on and for some reason, she fell to pushing Nathan away the most.

Just as the girl finished tying her shoes, she overheard what the boys were saying, and her heart dropped.

"It's like his totally a different person. I don't even know who he is anymore. Like last night, I invited him to a party and he declined, said he had plans."

The other man shrugged, "Maybe he did have plans."

"No, have you met him? Nathan never turns down parties. Ever since he started dating that girl…what's her name?"

"Haley. Haley James." The other answered.

"She takes up all of his time. It's always Haley, Haley, Haley. How long have they known each other? A month, maybe two? I miss the man he used to be."

Haley sank to the floor as she thought about what the guys were saying. Were she and Nathan moving too fast? It didn't feel fast to her, it seemed right, like they were going at the right speed. Was she crazy? Was everything just happening too fast? Her head started cluttering with thoughts and emotions. Did he think she was keeping him from his life? Was she really changing him? The last thing she wanted to do was turn Nathan into someone else. That wasn't fair to him or his friends. No, she was freaking herself out over nothing. He would have said something by now, wouldn't he?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Nathan's voice call her name. "Hales? You okay? You look like you're a million miles away."

Haley shook out of her thoughts when she noticed the man approaching her. When it finally set in that he asked her a question, she responded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just have a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it after practice, maybe?" Nathan suggested. After last night, the clarification that she was slowly slipping into a darker world was clear as day. That was not going to happen to Haley, not if he could help it.

Haley shook her head thinking about what his teammates had said, "No, actually why don't you spend some time with your teammates?"

Nathan crinkled his brow. She never demanded him to be with his teammates before. What was going on? "I don't want to spend time with my teammates, I want to be with you."

"That's just it." Haley said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's just what?"

Haley shook her head as she looked at her watch. She was going to be late for class. On top of that, she didn't want to get into this now. Actually, she didn't want to get into it ever. She didn't want his sympathy or worse yet, to get into a fight. She couldn't handle that right now. "Never mind. I have to go."

"Hales, wait!" Nathan called after her.

The desperate call made Haley shiver. There were so many things happening all at once and they were starting to become just a little overwhelming. "Just drop it, Nathan. Go practice."

Nathan ran and stepped in front of the girl. She was not getting away that easily. She was hurt, he knew that, but there was something else bothering her. He just knew it and was not letting her leave until he found of exactly what it was. "No, not until I find out what's bothering you. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Rocking back on her heels, Haley nodded.

Placing his hand on her cheek, Nathan gently swiped her cheek with his thumb. "Okay, then what's wrong?"

Closing her eyes, Haley just wanted to scream. Everything. Everything was wrong. It was like her entire world was caving in and everyone expected her to be strong about it. Her dad's death was less than a week ago and she was expected to go to class and pretend everything was okay. Now, on top of that, she was worried about her and Nathan's relationship as a whole. Were they moving too fast? There were so many thoughts going through her mind, she didn't know how to say them all without yelling. She didn't want to talk about this in the gym with the possibility of any of his teammates walking out at any second. She also didn't want to cry, not again and not in front of him. She couldn't let him help her; she needed to do this alone.

When Nathan called her name again, Haley blurted out, "I-I'm just missing my dad."

Nathan closed his eyes and stepped closer to the girl in front of him. "Oh, Hales."

When Haley felt the tears threaten to spill over, she shook her head and closed her eyes. She wasn't going to cry, not here, not now. She had cried enough this past week, she was done. She was done feeling alone, she was done being in the dark, but she didn't know how to climb out. It was like she was trapped beneath the surface with no way to escape.

Nathan saw her start to pull away, but he held on. "Baby, it's okay to cry, I know how much you are hurting. Let me help take the pain away."

Haley whipped away the tears and shook her head, "I have to go."

"Hales…" Nathan called out after her.

She heard the pain in his voice, but she couldn't turn around because if she did, she wouldn't let him go. She needed to get to class.

Nathan felt his heart fall to the floor as he watched his girl leave the gym. She was so broken, and it killed him that she wouldn't let anyone help her heal. She was pushing everyone away and he wasn't going to let it happen anymore. She needed him more than ever right now. He wasn't going to let her slip away.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHTOHTOHTOHTOHTOTHOTH

Nathan sighed as he walked through the door of his girlfriend's dorm room. She was still at class but should be back in the next half hour or so. In the meantime, Nathan was going to get some dinner for them and clean up a bit. He knew that Haley was normally the one to keep the room clean, but according to Brooke, she was not feeling up to it lately. Nathan wanted to do anything he could to help, so he started small. It was the least he could do.

A half hour later, he heard the door open and saw Haley appear in the door frame. When she saw the man in her room, Haley blinked to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Nathan, what are you doing here?" The girl questioned.

"I'm here because you need me to be."

Haley sighed setting down her bag, "Nathan…"

Nathan stepped forward shaking his head, "No, Haley you are not pushing me away anymore. You are too stubborn for your own good and for some reason are too scared to ask for help. I know what it is like to suffer alone and I don't want you to do that, not now, not ever. Why are you so persistent on doing this yourself?"

Haley shrugged as she held the tears back, "I have to prove that I am strong enough to handle this."

"Prove it to who?" Nathan asked concerned. She didn't need to prove anything to anyone. The fact that she thought she had to prove her ability to be strong did not sit right with him.

Haley looked at the floor and whispered softly, "My dad, my family…myself"

Stepping closer to the girl, Nathan lifted her chin and said, "Haley, just because you lean on someone does not mean that you are not strong. You have been through a lot and it's healthy grieve and be angry and upset, but doing it alone is not. And I'm not going to let you do it anymore. I am going to be with you through all of it, whenever you need me, I'm here, in a heartbeat."

Haley smiled and shook her head, his gesture was sweet, but he didn't have time for that. Nathan was so busy with practice and school alone. Spending every moment with her was not an option for him. "Nathan, you have practice and games. You can't be with me all the time."

"No, not anymore. You are the only thing I am focusing on."

Haley shook her head, "What are you talking about, Nathan?"

"I quit the team."

Haley's eyes widened, "You what?!"

Haley was pretty sure she heard him right, but she had to be sure. He did not honestly just say he quit the basketball team, did he? The one thing he cared about, he was quitting?

"I quit the team." Nathan repeated.

Yeah, she heard him right. She couldn't believe he quit. That game was the only thing he wanted and needed to work towards his goal. She saw the way his face lite up every time he set foot on the court. The way he effortlessly played the game with a smile. She loved watching him play. Why was he giving it up? It didn't make sense. "Nathan, why would you do that?"

"Because you need me right now."

Haley felt herself lose a breath of air as she closed her eyes. He was doing this for her. That was the clarification that he was changing. That she was changing him. As much as she would love to have him by her side, she couldn't let him do that, not for her. It was not even an option, nor was it ever going to be an option. Nathan loved that game and she loved the man he was when he played it.

"Nathan, you're not quitting the team."

Nathan shrugged, "It's already done. I told Whitey after practice today."

The guilt was setting in and although she never asked him to do it, she couldn't help but feel guilting. Even if it was what he wanted (she knew it wasn't) but if it was, she felt as though somewhere done the road, he would resent for this is decision. "Nathan, I can't let you do that for me."

"Haley, this is something I've been thinking about for a while now and it's something I want to do… for you."

He couldn't understand why she was so upset. He thought she would be happy to have him around more. The way she was pulling away even more was the last thing he expected. He just wanted her to be happy and he was doing all he could to help her get there. It was like she didn't want to be helped.

Haley rolled her eyes as she walked away from him and to her bed.

Nathan felt himself get angry and whipped around to spat out, "No, don't do that. Don't walk away all angry because I'm trying to do something to help you. Because I'm trying to do something to benefit you."

Haley spit back, "That's just it. I don't want you to. I don't want you to change for me."

"Who says I'm changing?"

Haley dropped her mouth and threw her hand out, "You're quitting basketball for God's sakes, Nathan! And not even because you don't love it anymore, but because of me. Because of me! I'm not going to allow you to do that."

"Why?! You know what, I'll tell you why, because you're scared."

Haley whipped around when he accused her of an act, "Oh, I'm scared."

Not backing down or even away, Nathan fired, "Yeah, you're afraid to let people help you because it somehow means that you're weak. You're afraid to let people in because you don't want your heart to get broken. I don't understand why it's so hard for you to realize that people care about you and want to help you through this time. I want to help you and if quitting basketball is what I have to do to do that, then it's what I'm going to do."

Haley yelled back, "I'm not letting you quit the team!"

If she could do one thing today, it was to get Nathan back on that team. That was not fair to either of them to have him quit.

"Why?!" Nathan couldn't understand why she couldn't accept the fact that someone loved and just wanted to help.

"Because it's not YOU! You're changing and we're changing and-"

Nathan cut her off, "We're changing into something better!"

"This isn't normal, Nathan," Haley motioned her hand between the them when he looked around the room, "you, me, us. It's all just happened so fast and I-I don't even know what to think anymore."

Nathan furrowed his brow, "So what if we're not normal? Why does that bother you so much?"

"Because, it just does, okay?" Haley ran her hands through her hair before continuing, "This isn't how things are supposed to happen. You don't meet someone automatically know they're the one. That's called a fairytale."

"What's wrong with fairytales?" Nathan challenged back.

Haley's eyes shot to his and looked like she was about to shoot bullets. Stepping forward Nathan said, "This is our fairytale, Hales. This is our story. A story we are going to tell our children about some day. The story about all the pain, love, the epic love story of Nathan and Haley. This is our story. And I don't understand why it scares you so much."

Haley whispered, "It just does."

"Well help me understand, then. I'm here to talk and help you, so talk. Help me understand."

After moments of silence, Haley whispered, "I think we need some time apart."

Nathan's head whipped up so fast, he swore he gave himself whiplash. Did she really just say what he thought he did? As the words repeated in his head, he knew he didn't make them up. No, no, no. This was not happening. "Hales, no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get upset with you."

He grabbed her hands and she pulled away, running her hands through her hair. There was so much hurt and anger in the room, she was suffocating in it. She needed to get him out and be away for a while. She needed some time to think about what she wanted, what was best for her. And seeing him every day was going to mess up her thinking, they needed a break.

With her back facing him, Haley said, "I'm um going home for Christmas. My family needs me home and I need to go, alone."

Walking up to her, he placed his hands on her back, "Hales, please. Don't do this."

Haley pulled her sleeves down and crossed her arms over her chest, turning around, she looked into his ocean blue eyes. God, she loved those. "I just need some time to think…please."

Nathan looked to the floor and new he was defeated. She wasn't changing her mind on this one. And as much as it hurt him, he was going to do it for her. If space was what she needed, she would get it. His head was spinning with possibilities and fears, but one thing was certain: he loved her. The pain in his heart was already there, but he wanted to respect her wishes. She was always one to see the good in people and she saw it in him a long time ago. He just hoped she still saw it.

"Goodbye, Hales."

Haley whipped away the fallen tears as she watched her boyfriend turn around to walk out the door. He was the best thing that ever happened to her, but one of the most confusing as well. One minute Haley James knew exactly who she wanted to be and the next, everything became really confusing. She was grieving, lonely, and lost.

As Nathan opened the door, Haley called out, "Nathan, wait."

She walked up to him, grabbed his face, and pulled him down for a kiss.

When they parted, Nathan shook his head, "Why did you do that?"

Haley bit her bottom lip before saying, "I needed a reminder."

"Of?"

"How much you mean to me."

Nathan sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. She was going to be the death of him. "Hales…"

Haley looked up and connected eyes with him, "I want you to do something for me."

Looking into her beautiful brown eyes, Nathan nodded, "Anything."

"Join the team again."

Losing eye contact, Nathan sighed, "Haley…"

"Please, Nathan. You love the game and I want you to be happy, more than anything."

Grabbing her arms, Nathan said, "You make me happy, Hales. I only need you."

Shaking her head, Haley sighed, "And I need you on the team. Promise me you will."

Nathan saw those brown eyes and knew he was going to lose another battle. He couldn't say no to her, it was like she had a curse over him. He also couldn't deny a promise, it was something Haley lived on.

Nodding softly, Nathan whispered, "Okay, I promise."

Haley smiled as stood up on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek, "Goodbye, Nathan."

"Bye, Hales." Nathan whispered before walking out the door. He couldn't believe they were actually over. She was the light of his life, the only thing keeping him going somedays. Not seeing her every day was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever have to do, but for her, he would surly try.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello all! Happy 2019! Crazy to think another year as gone by! Anyways, this is probably my quickest update of all time right here! I was so excited to post this after the tension of last chapter and knowing a new semester is around the corner, it will most likely be a while until my next update. And I'm sorry for that. I hope you all will continue stick with me through this journey! As always, thank you for all the love and support! Hope you all enjoy chapter 16!**

Chapter 16

2 weeks. It had been 2 long weeks since Nathan saw or even spoke to Haley. The hardest 2 weeks of his life. Ever since the break-up, Nathan lost hope on everything. He stopped caring about school and almost failed all his finals. There was nothing he was working towards anymore. It was like all his motivation was tied to Haley, so when she left, everything inside Nathan left as well.

Christmas had come and gone, and Nathan was lucky to get a check from both of his parents that basically came with the note that said, "don't spend it all in one place." The ache in his heart where Haley used to be was growing rapidly and it was something he knew would never go away. That girl was the one he loved, his always and forever. He missed her so much. Every waking hour he was thinking about her, wondering how she was doing, wondering if she missed him as much as he missed her, wondering if she was getting the loved she needed this Christmas or if she was the one everyone was leaning on. The thoughts inside his head where driving him crazy. The silence in the room was suffocating. And all that he could think of was what went wrong to begin with?

He knew she was upset with him about quitting the team, but he didn't understand why she freaked out so much. Haley wasn't the type of person to get super upset over things, so when she did, the situation was bad. Nathan still couldn't wrap his head around that day. He had lost the two most important things he had in a span of two hours. Even though he had one of his loves back, he was still missing the better one. The one that completed him. The one that made him the happiest he had ever been. Life without Haley was something he didn't want to be a part of. It was too painful. He just didn't know how to change it.

**In Tree Hill

Haley sat on the living room couch surrounded by her family. Her siblings, in-laws, and mother were all in the same room, and yet, Haley couldn't help but feel lonely. But this time, her heart didn't ache for her father…she ached for Nathan. She missed the way he would text her every morning and tell her to have a good day. The way he constantly checked up on her throughout the day just to make sure she wasn't stressing herself out too much. But most of all, she missed his presence. The way he would kiss her forehead and wrap his arms around her. She never felt safer when she was wrapped in his embrace.

She knew she was the one who ended things, but she was starting to think it was a mistake. In the moment, the only thing that seemed like a solution was breaking up. She was angry and upset and she just needed him out of there. She knew that if he was still in the room, she was collapse into his arms and say everything was okay, when it really wasn't. Did she want him around more? Yeah, more than anything. But giving up the one thing he loved was not the way to do it. Nathan is a basketball player. That is how everyone sees him. She couldn't take that away from him. She wouldn't let him take that away from himself. She just didn't know how to tell him that without yelling. She was so angry that he thought ending his basketball career was the best way to fix things without even talking to her first. She didn't know how to explain to him the importance of him playing ball. She didn't know if he listened to her and joined the team again. The one thing she did know for certain was that she missed him like crazy.

"Where is he?"

The sound of someone's voice pulled Haley from her thoughts to see her sister, Quinn, starring at her with interest. She didn't even notice that all her brothers had disappeared from the room and it was just her sister and mom left.

Haley honestly had no idea what she sister had asked her as she was having a Nathan withdrawal, so she shook her head and smiled, "Sorry, I was spacing out. What did you ask?"

Quinn simply smiled in return and repeated her question, "Where is he? Nathan. I thought you said he was coming home with you."

Haley knew this was coming. She had told her mom and sisters that she was going to bring Nathan home with her for the holidays because he had nowhere to go. When she showed up alone, everyone was curious as to where her boyfriend was. Haley simply dogged the subject as a whole, until now.

Pulling the sleeves down on her sweater, Haley bit her bottom lip as her mom and sister looked at her with interest. "We uh broke up."

Lydia immediately sat up straight at the new founded information. She saw the way Nathan looked at her daughter and the way Haley looked right back at him. How he stayed for the funeral and was nothing but compassionate and ready to help with whatever the family needed. He was a great guy and someone she knew Haley loved. They were made for each other. She knew there was something else behind this information.

Before she could say anything, Quinn spoke first, "But, you guys seemed so happy together. How long ago was it?"

Haley shrugged and pulled her knees closer to her chest. She was still trying to figure out a real reason for the break-up herself. The only thig she could think of was that she was just angry and took the easy way out…or at least what she thought was the easy way out.

Not really wanting to get into it, Haley said, "It's been about 2 weeks. We ended things right before finals and then I came home."

Her mom then asked from the couch diagonal to Haley, "Have you seen each other since?"

"No."

Something wasn't sitting right with Quinn. She met Nathan at her father's funeral and he seemed like a great guy and could tell he loved her sister. Just as much as Haley loved him. He didn't seem like the cheating type, but the horror still crossed her mind. "What happened? Did he cheat on you? I swear I will beat him."

Haley chuckled at her sister's feistiness, "No, it was nothing like that. We just…" Haley sighed as she tried to come up with the right words. Realizing there were no words to explain what happened, Haley simply stated, "We just needed some time apart."

Even though Haley could recite every word of the fight that broke them apart because it's all she's been thinking about since the event, she didn't want to. She didn't want advice from her siblings on how to handle it. She didn't want her mom to worry because she had enough going on. It was her own fault and she knew it. She just didn't want anyone else to know.

The older James sister resituated herself on the floor as she said, "I just didn't see this coming."

That makes two of them. Haley raised her brow and sighed as she looked her sister, "Can we change the subject? I don't want to talk about this anymore."

The females in the room nodded, "Yeah, sure. What do you want to talk about?"

Haley shrugged as she smiled, "I don't know how about you and David?"

Quinn gasped, "What about us?"

"I don't know. You've been married for a while now. When are you going to make me an aunt?"

Lydia smiled and inched forward, "Yeah, Quinny, when am I going to be a grandma?"

Quinn threw her pillow at her little sister and laughed, "Oh, you guys are terrible!"

Laughter erupted from the room as Haley looked around, she felt a piece of her heart break. Her dad should be here right now. He was the one who always brought the Christmas spirit to the house and while it was warm and nice, her father brought that spark. She didn't know how to explain it, but it was what made Christmas, Christmas in the James household. A pain shot across her heart as she thought about her dad. She couldn't believe he was gone. There was something about the way he lived life, so full, so lively. He gave Haley hope. And without him, she didn't think anything would ever have as much meaning as it did before. The only person that gave her that besides her father was Nathan. And he was gone too. Taking a deep breath, Haley felt her heart weaken even more.

The people in the room weren't even there anymore as Haley felt herself go numb. Glancing at the clock, Haley saw that it was almost 10 o'clock at night. Mumbling something about going to bed, Haley made her way up the stairs to her room. As she made it to the top, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Debating whether or not to even look at the caller ID, she gave in and saw that it was Brooke.

Whipping open her phone, Haley said, "Hello."

"Hey! How's it going?"

Haley shrugged as she made it to her room and flipped on the light. "It's alright, I guess."

Brooke sighed as she listened to her best friend. Haley was never happier than when she was with her family. She lived for breaks, so she could go home. Brooke knew that this Christmas was harder than normal, but if Haley was around people she loved, Brooke didn't think it would be too bad. However, she wasn't expecting for Haley and Nathan to break-up right before it either. She knew Haley missed him, but she also knew her best friend was suborn and wouldn't do anything with ease.

"You need to talk to him, Haley."

Haley fell onto her bed and closed her eyes. "I don't want to!"

"First of all, you can't lie to me anymore because I always know when you are. So I'm just going to say right now that you and I both know that is a lie. You miss him and wish you didn't end things even if you don't want to admit it. You need to talk to him."

Turning over to lay on her stomach, Haley pushed her hair back. Why did Brooke have to know everything even when she didn't know everything? Serves her right for being friends with her for 10 years, there were no more secrets between them. She loved Brooke with everything inside her and would do anything for that girl, but in moment like this, she wished she could hide behind her words. "And say what? We've haven't spoken in 14 days, Brooke."

"Just tell him the truth, Haley."

Haley closed her eyes and shook her head. "I don't even know if he'll want to speak to me."

Brooke slammed her hand down on her desk to say, "Of course, he will! Haley, that boy is crazy about you."

"Yeah, but I'm the one who ended things. I'm the one who pushed him away. When all he was doing was being supportive and sweet, I slammed the door in his face,"

"Yeah, and while you made a mistake, just sitting in your room feeling sorry for yourself is not going to change anything. You have to let him know that you still care for him. That you still want a relationship. If you don't say any of that, how is he going to know?"

Haley knew Brooke was right, she just didn't know how to put all her thoughts into words for Nathan.

"Yeah…"

"Just think about it, please. You guys are too good together not to make it." Brooke said basically begged her friend to speak to Nathan. Those two were going to make it all the way even if they didn't see it yet.

Haley closed her eyes and nodded, "I will. Thanks Brooke."

"Of course. Anything for my bestie."

Haley smiled against the phone. "I love you B. Davis"

"I love you too."

Haley told her friend goodbye before hanging up the phone and rolling over on her back. Why did relationship have to be so messy? She heard a knock on the door before her sister poked her head into the room.

"Can I come in?"

Haley nodded and patted the place next to her on the bed. Quinn walked over a took a set right where Haley patted and said, "Come back downstairs, Haley. I know you miss Nathan, but we miss all of you. Please come back and sit with us. We are making hot coco."

Haley laughed at her sister's eagerness about the hot chocolate part. She was going to call Nathan but with the way her sister was looking at her and practically begged her to come downstairs, Haley couldn't resist. She could talk to Nathan tomorrow. It had already been 14 days, what's a few more hours?

"Okay," Haley stuck her index finger in Quinn's face, "Just as long as mine gets marshmallows."

Smiling, the older James girl leaned over to give her little sister a hug. "Deal."

As Haley followed her sister down the stairs, she stopped in her tracks at who she saw standing in the hallway. As their eyes connected, Haley felt her knees go weak as she grabbed the railing.

"Nathan?" Haley gasped. He was the last person she expected to see in her house. She would have expected her crazy sister Taylor to show up before Nathan. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Taking a step forward to the stairs, Nathan said, "I wanted to see you. I needed to see you. I miss you so much, Haley."

Lydia cleared her throat as she claimed, "Quinn, you wanna help me make the hot chocolate?"

The room cleared Haley slowly made her way down the stairs and in front of Nathan. When she reached him, Nathan started speaking again, "I couldn't let you be alone any longer."

Haley pulled down on her sleeves as she shrugged, "I'm not alone, Nathan. I'm with my family."

"No, I know you, Haley James. You are putting on a brave face, but you are just as broken as when you left me and I'm not letting it happen any longer."

"Nathan…" Haley sighed.

Placing his hands up to stop her, he whispered, "Please, just let me talk."

She nodded softly. He deserved a change to explain himself. She didn't even grant him the opportunity when he told her the first time. If he wanted to talk, she would listen. Nathan continued, "You mean everything to me, Haley. And I'm sorry if I freaked you out when I told you a quit the team. I didn't mean to, it wasn't my intention. I just thought that if I quit, I would have more time with you to help you through all your pain. Because seeing you like this is more painful than not playing the game."

Haley felt her heart caving in already. He was the best and she didn't deserve him. She didn't deserve the way he made her feel and how he was always there to support her even after the hell she had put him through. The thing he did deserve was a change to play ball. The chance to make it to the league. He was an amazing player and deserved that chance. "I appreciate that, Nathan, I really do, but I can't expect you to drop everything on account of me. You are an incredible basketball player with the talent to make it all the way. It's your one dream. I can't let you give that up."

Taking a step forward, Nathan said, "But I'd be giving it up for a new dream: my life with you. Our family. Our future."

Closing her eyes, Haley stepped forward and placed her hands on his arms. He always said the right thing to make it impossible to stay angry with him. Looking up into his beautiful eyes, Haley asked, "Do you really think about our lives together?"

Grinning, Nathan nodded, "Yeah, I do. And you know why?"

Haley shook her head.

Placing his hands on her hips, Nathan said, "Because you are the one for me. I've known since the moment I met you and falling in love with you was a confirming factor."

Haley's head snapped up at the ending words of his statement. "What?" 

Looking down at her with nothing but love swirling in his eyes, Nathan said, "I love you, Haley. I'm in love with you."

The tears falling down Haley's cheeks were unstoppable as this man looked at her with more love and compassion than she had ever seen in her life. He was the one for her, she was sure of it. Nathan Scott was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. "I love you too."

Nathan couldn't take it any longer as he crashed his lips on hers. God, he missed her so much.

When they parted, Haley sniffled back, "I'm sorry I freaked out. I was upset, and I didn't know how to fix things, so I just took the easy way out and ending things all together. It wasn't the easy way out though, I missed you so much and I never should have ended things because I do love you and can't do anything without you. An-"

That did it for Nathan as his lips met hers again. Every ounce of love he had for this girl was poured into one kiss. His head was spinning with love and passion. He couldn't believe it took him this long to actually tell her he loved her.

Haley's heart was racing so fast, she thought it was burst from her chest. Her toes were curling as the man in front of her was kissing her lips. How could she ever think taking time apart was a good idea?

When they broke apart to catch their breath, Nathan whispered, "You talk too much, Haley James."

The couple rested their foreheads against each other, soaking in the moment as Haley laughed and softly spoke, "I love you."

Those words would never get old. He would never get tired of hearing those words coming from her mouth. She was amazing, and he didn't deserve her. He was just so happy he was able to find someone as perfect as Haley. "I love you too. I've wanted to tell you that for so long. I just didn't know how or when the right time was."

Haley smiled as she said, "Me too."

Lifting her head to kiss him again, she immediately stopped when she heard her mom clear her throat, "I don't mean to interrupt you two lovebirds, but your hot chocolate is ready."

The couple giggled against each other as Nathan pulled Haley into his side, rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

Haley smiled and said, "We will be right there, mom."

Lydia left the hallway and headed back to the kitchen. When her mom was gone, Haley looked up at Nathan and smiled. For the first time in weeks, Haley was happy. Truly happy. And it was all because of the man standing next to her. This man completed her life and she was so incredibly thankful she got to call him hers forever.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello all! I wasn't expecting to get this chapter up this fast, but it happened! I found myself with more time than I thought I would, so I used it! Now, I have some bad news. I will be writings as much as I can, but champion season is coming up in the next couple weeks, so I will be booked with meets almost every weekend. I will be really focusing on my sport this next coming weeks, so I may disappear for a while. I will be done mid-March, but please don't let this freak you out! I am planning to have at least one chapter, between now and then. I am very sorry for the wait because I know how much you all love this story! I love it too, but this is just what has to happen in order for me to do well in school and perform well in the pool. I am planning to have chapter 18 up in February. After that, you will most likely not see until late-March, early April. I don't want this to drag people away, but if it does, there is nothing I can do about it. School and swim rank in front of writing. I am very sorry. I love you all and hope you continue this journey with me. As always, thanks for all the love and support! Enjoy chapter 17!**

Chapter 17

"Okay, so who gets to sit next to Nathan?" The oldest boy Drew asked as they all piled into the living room with their cups of hot chocolate.

Nathan was a little taken back as he thought it was pretty obvious he was going to sit with Haley. He was going to, right? A sudden fear sank into his heart as he realized he had never met all her siblings before. Well, he met them all at Mr. James' funeral, but that was different. No one was particular in a goofy mood then. This was the first time he was going to get to know Haley's family and he wanted it to go well. He remembered Haley saying the James' were weird people, but he didn't believe her. Until now. Was this just some weird thing they did when significant others came over? Looking at Haley to see if she knew anything about this, his fears were calmed when she simply had a smile on her face and leaned into him even more. Nathan tightened his grip on her side as a sign that they were a package deal.

When seeing the concern on his face, Drew started laughing and slapped the younger boy on the back, "I'm just kidding, man! Sit with my baby sis."

Nathan smiled back as Haley led them toward a couch. He sat down with his arm on the arm rest and his other arm wrapped around Haley, with his hand landing on her upper thigh. He was happy. For the first time in weeks, he was happy. As long as he had Haley, he was the happiest man alive.

"Soo what game are we going to play?" Haley asked the group of people.

As ideas were thrown out, Haley picked her head up and whispered into Nathan's ear, "We always try to play a game together whenever we are all home, but we can never agree on one. Half the fun is watching everyone argue over it."

Nathan replied with, "I can imagine. How do you please all these people?"

Haley laughed as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "It's impossible."

Nathan smiled down at her before looking up and realizing everyone was staring at them. He was a little embarrassed that the first time he was spending a holiday with these people, he was the one being all mushy on the couch. He didn't know what to say to them, but Haley saved him, like always.

"What are you all gawking at?" Haley asked.

Quinn spoke up, "Umm the two lovebirds on the couch whispering things in each other's ears."

Haley felt her face go red as she leaned further into Nathan. She watched her siblings be all mushy mushy with their spouses or significant other for years. It was her turn to be the one in love on the couch. "So what? You all did it before me, ya know."

The oldest James girl shrugged and leaned forward from her spot on the floor. "Yeah, but you're our baby sister. It's just not as normal, per say, to see you being the one with a boy."

Haley hated when her siblings still treated her like a baby. She may have been the youngest of the family, but she most definitely wasn't a child anymore. She was in college for goodness sakes. "I'm not a baby anymore, you guys. I'm almost 21."

Vivian nodded, "Yeah, but you're always going to be the baby of the family. It's hard to watch our little sis grow up."

Haley smiled at her siblings and smiled, "Yeah, it's hard to watch you guys age too."

"Oh, you're still as terrible as ever!" Justin smiled as he threw a pillow at his little sister.

Haley laughed as she leaned more into her boyfriend on the couch. Nathan looked down at the girl in his arms with amazement. It was crazy to see how close Haley was with all her siblings. He could tell they would do anything and everything for each other. Even though there were so many of them, it was like they were all one big package. They were the best of friends and worst of enemies. He only wished one day he would be just as close to Lucas as Haley was with her brothers and sisters.

"How bout charades?" Haley asked changing the subject back to playing a game. She knew Nathan was still adjusting to her crazy family and didn't want all the attention on him tonight.

"I LOVE charades!" Quinn yelled from the floor.

"Boys versus girls?" Vivian suggested.

"Yes! You are all going down!" Matthew cried out to his sisters and in-laws.

Haley rolled her eyes as she went to get up from the couch. She looked over at Nathan and asked, "You okay with this? You don't have to play if you don't want to."

Nathan laughed as he stood up from the sofa. "Ohho, you're going down, James."

Haley reciprocated the laugh as she tried to eye him down. "I'm the charades champion. You better watch you back, Scott."

"We'll just see who the best is at the end."

"Just remember not to cry." Haley shot back as she down with the rest of the girls.

Nathan simply laughed as he sat with the boys. Haley was more competitive than he thought. Now, he wanted to win just to see her reaction.

After a few rounds of charades, the James crew was getting tired out. It was close to 1 in the morning and everyone was ready for bed. The boys won by one point because Quinn did a horrible representation of a fork. It was safe to say the girls were angry that they had lost and would never hear the end of it from the boys. As Vivian and her husband, Drew and his wife, Justin and his wife, and Quinn and her husband all headed to their respected rooms, Haley sighed as Nathan approached her. "So, who said they were the charades champion?"

Haley rolled her eyes as she got up and crossed her arms over her chest. "It wasn't my fault. Quinn is horrible at this game. At one point, she didn't even know what she was doing!"

Nathan smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist, forcing her arms to unfold and land on his forearms. "You lost, Haley James."

Haley tried to act angry, but with the way he was looking at her, she couldn't. "Yes, I did. But we would have won if Quinn wasn't next."

"If that's what you want to believe."

Haley looked up at him and lost her breath at the way his piercing blue eyes were looking at her, that sexy smirk that was plastered on his face. She couldn't resist him. He was like a magnet, pulling her in closer and closer to him. "Did you have a good time? I know my family can be overwhelming at times."

Nathan tightened his hold on her and nodded, "I had a great time, Hales. They are all amazing people, a little crazy at times, but great."

Haley laughed as she placed her head on his chest and sighed, "Yeah, we are a special bunch."

"You're lucky to be so close to all of them."

Haley nodded against his chest, "Yeah, we used to fight all the time when we were little, but as we got older, we just bonded more. As the years go on, I find myself just getting closer and closer to them."

Nathan kissed her head and said, "I hope you always stay close to them."

Haley smiled and nodded, "Me too."

Looking down at the woman wrapped in his arms, he didn't want to let her go but he knew she needed to sleep. It was late and if he knew her like he thought he did, she hadn't been sleeping well lately. She was up all night worrying about things she had no control over. It was one of the millions of reasons why he loved her so much. She was so incredibly caring towards other, it never ceased to amaze him.

Kissing the top of her head again, he whispered, "You should go up to bed, baby. It's late."

Haley squeezed him tighter and shook her head, "I don't want to. I want to stay here with you."

"Baby, it's late. You're going to be exhausted tomorrow."

Haley looked up at him and smiled, "It's already tomorrow. And I don't care. I want to talk to you more."

Looking down into her brown eyes, he knew he couldn't say no. He could never say no to her. "Alright."

Haley smiled as she sat down on the couch and waited for him to sit down next to her. When he did, she leaned into his side and listened to his heartbeat. In that moment, it was almost like the world was perfect. It was something Haley didn't think she would feel again: a sense of peace.

After a couple minutes of silence, Nathan spoke up, "I joined the team again."

Haley lifted her head to look at him to say, "I'm glad. You have a future ahead of you, Nathan. A bright one. And I couldn't live with myself knowing I was the one that kept you from that."

Reaching over, Nathan caressed her cheek and smiled, "I was just so worried about you and wanted to make you happy. I thought giving up basketball was the way to do that."

Haley sat up on her knees and turned her body towards her boyfriend to say, "Baby, you don't have to give up your dreams to make me happy. I'm happy if you're happy. And nothing makes me happier than seeing you on that court."

Nathan grabbed her hand and uttered, "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too, Nathan Scott."

Nathan leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. He would never get tired of doing that. If he had it his way, he would kiss her forever, but there were still some things they needed to talk about.

Pulling back, Nathan looked into her beautiful brown eyes and sighed, "Are you doing okay?"

Smiling, Haley nodded, "I'm perfect."

Feeling that she didn't understand what he meant, he lightly shook his head, "No, I mean about your-"

Haley cut him off by saying, "I know what you meant. And I meant what I said. I'm perfect. I have you and my mom and crazy siblings. I'm fine."

Nathan loved that she was so positive about the situation, but he couldn't help but feel that she was just trying to stay happy for the sake of their happy moment. He didn't want Haley to feel that she had to hide her feelings, ever. He didn't care what situation they were in her health was more important to him. "Are you sure? Because I know you've been putting on a brave face for everyone here. And I love you for that, for being so strong, but you don't have to around me."

In that moment, Haley fell deeper in love with the man sitting next to her. The pain of losing her father was still in in heart, it always would be, but she was feeling a lot better than before. She and Nathan were in a better spot and she knew her dad was with her every day. Maybe not physically, but he was in her heart. "I know, I'm just still trying to process everything. I know I haven't handled it the best and spent so much time pushing you away, but just know that I'm so grateful for who you've been through all of it and how you've been."

Shaking his head, Nathan said, "There's no other way for me to be. You've saved me so many times. I worry that I've been selfish with you…that I've taken advantage of your strength and your selflessness and that I've…I've broken you somehow. And-"

Haley cut him off and placed her hand on the back of his neck saying, "No. No, you haven't. You didn't. I've just have a weight in my heart that I didn't have before," Connecting her eyes with his, Haley sighed, "It was lighter today, though. You make everything better."

Nathan smiled and pressed his lips against her own, letting her know he was there. When the kiss ended, Nathan kept his forehead rested against Haley's and whispered, "I'm here for anything. Please don't ever forget that."

Haley nodded and felt her heart warm at his words. As long as she had him, she could do just about anything. "I know. You too."

The couple shared another kiss and when they parted, Haley asked, "You wanna watch a movie?"

Nathan grinned at his girlfriend. She was the only person he knew that could completely change subjects like it was no big deal. "Sure, if you want to?"

"Okay! You pick one out. There's a whole cabinet full next to the T.V. and I'll make some more hot chocolate and get a blanket."

Haley got up to get everything, but not before giving Nathan a kiss on the lips.

As she skipped into the kitchen, Nathan sat on the couch for a while thinking about how lucky he was to be here right now. There were millions of cases as to why Nathan should be alone at his own place at the moment, but he wasn't. He was with the most amazing girl in the world that made every day better than the last. In his life, he never thought he would be lucky enough to find someone he would fall in love with, but to say he had Haley was more than he ever could have imagined.

As Haley made her way back into the room with two cups of hot chocolate, Nathan felt himself go speechless. Every time she walked into the room, he couldn't help but feel all his breath disappear. She took his breath away, just by being the beautiful person that she is.

Handing Nathan his cup, Haley asked, "So what movie did you pick?"

Nathan totally forgot Haley asked him to pick a movie. His thoughts carried him into his own daydream and he never recovered. Thinking about it for a second, Nathan came up with an idea. "How bout _The Notebook?"_

Haley gasped as she sat up quickly, "Are you serious?"

Inwardly laughing at her excitement, Nathan nodded, "Yeah, last time we watched Hoosiers, which was my pick, so it's your turn."

Haley set her drink down on the side table before getting up clapping her hands. "I'm so excited."

As Haley made her way over to the television to put the movie in, Nathan watched her every move, like he wanted to remember it forever. It was small moments like this that meant the most to him. Just snuggling up on the couch together was all he needed to make a perfect date.

Haley walked back over, grabbed her cup and sat down next to her boyfriend on the comfy couch. She pulled the blanket draped over the back down and placed it over both their legs. Nathan put the recliner up and felt Haley's legs entwine with his and it brought a smile to his face. He pulled her in closer with the one arm he held her with and kissed the top of her head.

This was perfect to him. Looking down at her, Nathan whispered, "I love you."

Haley smiled against his frame and gazed up at him, "I love you too."

The two met for a light kiss before snuggling more into each other. Today was the best day either have had in a long time and they were ending it together. That was all they needed in this world: each other. As long as Nathan and Haley and Haley had Nathan, they were happy. It was so amazing it didn't seem real to either of them. Haley never would have thought she would find someone that made her feel as special and loved than did she when she was around Nathan. He was someone that loved her even on her worst days. When she was dealing with her father's death, he was nothing but supportive and everything she needed. How did she get so lucky to find him?

Nathan couldn't believe that someone as perfect and caring as Haley would ever fall for him. He didn't deserve the angel she was. Even with all the mistakes he made throughout their relationship, she still wanted to be with him. It caused him to fall more in love with her every time he thought about it. She put up with his insane father, Tim, basketball, and just stupid mistakes he's made in the past. He was lost before he met Haley and he couldn't help but feel that she was sent to save him. She did that and more than he ever could have imagined. How did he get so lucky to find her?

OTHOTHOTHOTHOHTOTHOTHOTHOT

Haley woke up the next morning and smiled to herself when she realized she was still on the couch with Nathan. They must have fallen asleep during the movie. Haley was so content in comfortable in Nathan's arms, she decided to fall back asleep, something she never did.

Right as she lay her head back down, she heard someone say, "Sleep well?"

Gasping at the sudden noise, Haley lifted her head and looked around to find her sisters Quinn and Vivian staring at her with smiles on their faces. They started to laugh, but Haley waved them off as she didn't want them to wake Nathan.

Carefully climbing off the couch and making sure Nathan was still asleep, Haley walked into the kitchen and grabbed a coffee mug.

Her sisters followed her and laughed, "So you wanna share what happened last night after everyone went to bed?"

Haley poured her coffee and shrugged. She didn't know what the big deal was, they just fell asleep. "Nothing. We talked for a little bit and then put in a movie. I guess we just fell asleep."

Vivian spoke up, "Right. You're telling me that everyone went upstairs and you and that hot boyfriend of yours did nothing. You just talked and watched a movie?"

Haley widened her eyes and nodded, "Yeah. That's it."

Quinn and Vivian sat down at the bar as Vivian said, "Wow. You guys must be serious then."

Haley smiled at those words. She had never had a serious boyfriend before. When she started dating Nathan, she never thought about them being serious, they were just them. Now that she thought about it, they were in the category of serious in the dating world. "I guess. I mean he's everything I didn't know I wanted and more. I really love him."

Quinn and Vivian looked at each other and then back at Haley with smiles on their faces. Quinn was the first to speak up saying, "You've got it bad, Haley Bob."

Haley crinkled her brow and asked, "Got what?"

The two older sisters said together, "Love."

A small smile formed on Haley's face as she lifted her coffee mug to her lips. They were right. Haley James was head over heels in love with Nathan Scott. There was no one else she could ever imagine being with toady and always.

Nathan woke up minutes later and noticed the girl he fell asleep next to last night was no longer there. He frowned slightly, thinking maybe she woke up and went up to her own bed. Stretching slightly, Nathan thought about what to do next. He wasn't in his own house and was nervous about getting up. Before he had to make a decision, that girl he was with last night came around the corner holding a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Haley smiled as she handed him his cup.

"Mhm morning." Nathan yawned.

"Sleep well?"

"Best night's sleep I've had in a while."

Haley felt her heart swell at his words because she knew he was talking about sleeping next to her. She couldn't lie, she felt the same way. She always slept better when she was next to him. She felt safer, secure, like nothing bad could ever happen when she was in his arms.

Moving closer to his face, Haley whispered, "Me too."

She leaned in to give him a light peck on the lips. Their moment was short lives, when they heard, "Come on you two, it's too early for PDA."

Haley whipped around to see her brother Andrew coming down the stairs. She laughed out loud and shot back at him, "I should be telling you and Lisa the same thing."

"Ouch." Drew said as he placed his hand on his heart.

Haley continued to laugh as she got up off the couch, looking at Nathan, she said, "There's a bathroom down the hall where you can shower and get ready."

Nathan nodded, "Okay. Thanks."

"Yeah, I'm going to go upstairs and get ready too. I was thinking we would go see a movie today."

Nathan felt his heart fall at her words. There was something he hadn't told her because he had been avoiding it, but he was running out of time. "Hales..."

Haley whipped around and said, "What's up?"

Taking a deep breath, Nathan sighed, "I have to go back to school today."

Haley's heart sank at his words. Was he serious? They spent one day together. One day. She had already been planning so many things that they could do, it was all gone. It was too soon. "Already?"

Nathan got up from the couch and walked over to her, grabbing her hands. He was just as upset as she was, if not more. If he could stay with her for these last two weeks he would, but he promised her he would focus on basketball. He had to get back to practice. "I know it's soon and I'm sorry for that. But practices start back up tomorrow and I can't miss."

As much as Haley didn't want him to go, she understood. She did want him to focus on basketball. "I understand."

Letting her hands go and wrapped them around her waist, Nathan whispered, "I'm going to miss you so much."

In that moment, a sudden idea came to her mind. Shaking her head, Haley smiled, "No you're not."

Nathan lifted his head and crinkled his brow, "What are you talking about? Of course, I'm going to miss you."

Looking into his eyes, Haley's smile grew wider, "I want to go back with you."

Nathan stumbled at her words. Was she being serious? She would give up time with her family to go back to school with him? He couldn't let her do that. He knew how much she missed them when she was away. It wasn't fair to her. It wasn't fair to the James family. They just got her home too.

"You can't."

"Why not?" Haley frowned.

"Hales, you love being home. I can't let you give up time with them for me. What are you even going to do back there?"

"Be with you."

Connecting his eyes with hers, Nathan asked, "Are you being serious?"

"Yes. I love you, Nathan. And while I will miss my family, if I stay here, I'll spend all day thinking about you and wishing you were here."

Nathan was completely blown away at this woman. How did he end up with someone so selfless? The fact that she would give up time with her family, whom she loved more than anything, to be with him. He didn't deserve her. "I love you, you know that?"

Haley smiled as she looked at him, "I love you too."

Making sure she was perfectly okay with this decision, Nathan confirmed, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure. You are the only person I want to be with. Today and always."

"Always and forever?" Nathan asked.

Giggling at his little phrase, Haley nodded in confirmation, "Always and forever."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello all! As promised, you are receiving this chapter in February. I hope you all really enjoy this chapter as it will be the last one for a little while. I know it's shorter and left on a cliff hanger, but I figured it would keep you all on your toes and be anxious for the next update. I love you all and will see you sometime in March! Hope you all enjoy chapter 18! Please review!**

Chapter 18

Nathan watched from the doorway as Haley hugged her family members with tears in her eyes. He couldn't believe she was actually doing this for him. No matter how hard he tried to convince her otherwise, she didn't listen. She was adamant that she was going back with him. It's not that he didn't want her to, he did, more than anything. He missed her so much whenever they were apart, but she was giving up her family. _Her family._ It just served as another reminder that Nathan had found himself a good one. One he was never letting go of.

As Haley said goodbye to the last family member, the oldest James brother came over to Nathan and looked him sternly in the eye, "You take good care of her."

Nathan nodded at the older male. "I will. I promise."

The two males gave a hand shake before the other James siblings came over to give Nathan a hug. He was slightly taken aback at their approach. They had all accepted him into their family and it made him feel proud; he had won the affection of Haley's family. She always told him that he didn't need to earn anything from them. They were going to love him, but it was all he ever knew. He, to this day, had to earn his parent's love. He only heard from his father when he was in trouble or had an outstanding game. And his mom, well, he only heard from her when she was sober enough to remember. Nathan tried contacting her a few times, but when she didn't seem to care, he gave up hope.

His parents were in his past. He didn't care about them anymore. Haley was his family now; she was all he ever needed.

Haley finished her goodbyes and made her way over to the door where Nathan was waiting for her. She picked up one bag and threw it over her shoulder as Nathan took her suitcase and opened the door.

Nathan turned around and waved his hand, "Thank you for a wonderful time."

Lydia James smiled at the young couple to say, "It was my pleasure, Nathan. You're always welcomed back. You're part of our family now."

Those words hit Nathan's heart a little. He had never thought he would be part of a real family again. His was destroyed years ago and he never thought he would want to be part of something like that again. But, with Haley, everything was different. He wanted to do anything and everything with her.

Sending the mom, a small smile, Nathan turned back around and headed out to his car. He grabbed Haley's bag from her shoulder and put all the bags in the trunk. When he was finished, he made his way around to the driver's seat and got in to start the car.

When he got in, he realized Haley had tears streaming down her face. Feeling as though this was his fault, Nathan reached over and pulled her into his chest.

Whispering into her hair, he spoke, "Hales, baby, you don't have to do this. You can right back inside and spend the rest of break with them."

Shaking her head, Haley twisted out of his arms, and said, "No, no, I want to come with you, I do. I just hate goodbyes."

Looking at her with concerned eyes, Nathan asked, "Are you sure?"

Sending him a small smile, Haley placed her hand on his cheek and said, "I'm sure. You are the person I want to spend my days with. I promise."

Nathan knew that she was telling the truth, but he still couldn't help but feel responsible for the tears falling down her cheeks. Thinking of a way to make her feel better, an idea came to mind and he started to smirk. "How bout we stop and get some cookie dough before we get on the highway?"

Haley's face lite up when she heard the word, "cookie dough" and it made the man laugh.

"Can we?!" She asked excitedly.

"Of course."

"I love you, Nathan."

Still in shock that those words were actually being spoken to him, a smile formed on Nathan's face. Nothing could make him smile faster than those words. "I love you, too."

**At Duke University

Nathan pulled his car into his parking spot and put the car in park. Looking over at Haley he saw that she was still sleeping. He had told to her take a nap when he realized she was having a hard time staying awake on the ride home. She insisted she was going to stay up and talk to him, but when Nathan got back in the car after getting gas, he found her sound asleep. He didn't have the heart to wake her up, especially after knowing she hadn't been sleeping well lately.

Leaning over the counsel, Nathan placed a kiss on her cheek. The woman started stirring and startled herself awake when she realized where she was.

Turning her head to look at Nathan, she was met with a kind smile, "Good morning. Sleep well?"

"How long have I been out?"

Nathan looked at the time and calculated it out in his head. "Hmm about three hours."

Haley sat up straight in her seat and screamed, "Three hours! I said I was going to keep your company. I'm so sorry."

Nathan shook his head to say, "Hey, no. I knew you were tired. It's fine. I'm happy you got some sleep. I would let you sleep longer, but we're here and you're too heavy for me to carry you inside."

Haley slapped his arm and said with a pout face, "Hey!"

"I'm just kidding. You're perfect." He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek before getting out of the car.

Haley got out to meet him by the trunk asking, "Why are we at Duke?"

Nathan looked around as if he was being messed with. "Umm we do go to school here, Hales."

Haley rolled her eyes and laughed, "Yes, I know, but I thought we were going back to your apartment."

"We will, but I thought you might want to be in your own dorm room for a while."

Haley took a step closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I came back to be with you, ya dork. I don't want to go to my dorm room for a little while. I want to be with you."

Nathan gazed down at her in awe. God, he loved her. "Okay, we'll go back to my place."

Haley got up on her tip toes to place on his lips. When she pulled back she whispered, "Good."

She kissed him again before shaking, "Come on, let's go. It's cold out here."

Nathan watched her skip over to the passenger seat and laughed to himself. She was the best part of him. Closing the trunk, Nathan made his way over to the driver's seat and started the vehicle.

As the young couple, made their way to Nathan's apartment, Haley turned her attention to the man sitting next to her to say, "So when you do have practices?"

"We will have practice every morning from six to nine and then weight lifting around 3 in the afternoon."

Haley cringed as she listened to her boyfriend. "Why so much?"

Nathan laughed as he was once again reminded of Haley's little knowledge on sports. It wasn't a bad thing, it was actually something he enjoyed. She didn't constantly pester him about practice or his performance, it was amazing. "Well, we're hitting prime season, Hales. Practices start getting longer and more intense as we head into playoffs. This is actually my favorite time of the year. Like practices suck, but it serves as a reminder that bigger and better things are coming."

Haley loved that he was so excited about this, but she couldn't help but worry. She was concerned he may be working himself too hard and didn't want anything to happen to him. That was something that scared her more than anything else in the entire world, losing Nathan. She didn't think her heart would allow herself to continue to live if she didn't have him in her life anymore.

With the horrific thoughts going through her head, Haley suddenly felt the need to move closer to Nathan, to feel his touch. Almost like a way of reassuring herself that he is still here and is not going anywhere. She couldn't lose anyone else. Not now, not ever. The death of her father was still fresh in her heart and if anything else were to happen, Haley didn't know if she would be able to recover.

Reaching over the consul, Haley grabbed Nathan's free hand that was resting on his lap. She entwined their fingers and lifted his hand to her lips to place a soft kiss on his hand. When she was done, she whispered, "Just be careful."

"I will be, I promise." Nathan looked over at her and crinkled his brow when he saw that she was upset over something. Turning into the parking lot of his apartment plex, Nathan found a parking spot and when the car was parked, Nathan immediately moved all his attention over to Haley.

Looking at her with concern, Nathan asked, "Are you okay?"

The blonde-haired girl didn't want to worry Nathan with her thoughts, especially after everything he had already done for her.

Shaking him off, Haley nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Nathan had seen this act before. She was hiding something from him and that hurt more than her actually telling him what she was thinking. He hated that she still felt like she couldn't open up to him about everything and anything. His love for her wasn't going to change. It didn't matter what she had to say, he loved her to the ends of the earth. Nothing was going to change he feelings for her.

Hoping that if he pressed more, she would talk to him. So, he said, "You know you can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

Haley had a feeling he was on to her and it honestly didn't surprise her. Nathan had gift to read her inside out. He could always tell when she was hiding something from her and it made her feel special: to have someone love you so much that they can read your mind. It was a love she thought only existed in movies and yet, here she was, finding love with the perfect man.

"I know, I'm just being stupid."

Nathan let her hand go to caress her cheek and say, "Hey, listen to me. You are not stupid. Far from it. Tell me what's going on in that beautiful head of yours."

Haley laughed before looking down to collect her thoughts. Letting the fearful of events flow back into her mind, Haley felt the tears start to form in her eyes. She didn't want to cry. Not again. She had done enough of that in the past couple months to last her a lifetime. But no matter how hard she tired, she couldn't blink the tears away.

"Hales?" Nathan whispered trying to get her to look at him.

Haley lifted her head and connected her gaze with those breath-taking blue orbs. The way he looked at her, only made it harder to hide the tears as she let them fall down her cheeks.

Upon seeing her tears, Nathan pulled her into his chest and kissed her head. "Sshhh. It's okay, baby. I'm here."

The words only made her cry harder as Nathan held her tighter. He was fearful of what was going on with her. She was fine just a few minutes ago. Was she just missing her family? Did he do something wrong? A million possibilities were flying around his mind, but all he knew was that his girl was hurting and that killed him more than anything. He hated seeing her cry, it physically pained him to see her so upset.

When she calmed down a little, Haley cried into his shirt, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be such a baby about this."

Nathan kissed her head before saying, "No, it's fine. Are you just missing your family?"

Haley shook her head as she sat up in her seat to wipe away her tears. "No, I-I just started thinking about your practices and how hard you are going to be working. And then I got scared you were going to overwork yourself or get hurt. My mind just started thinking about 'what ifs.' If something ever happened to you, I-I don't think I could go on, especially now. After my dad, I-I can't lose anyone else. I can't lose you, Nathan. I just can't."

Nathan pulled his girlfriend back into his chest as he whispered over and over again, "It's okay. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

Nathan understood where she was coming from. With the death of her father still so recent, she was still recovering from it. The thought of something like that happening again was too much to bare. Losing Haley was his biggest fear. If something ever happened to her, he swore he would die right there with her. She was the only thing keeping him going on some days. If she wasn't in his life anymore, he was positive he wouldn't be able to go on. She was his inspiration, his love, his rock, his life. She gave him life. It was that simple. Without Haley, Nathan Scott would not be the same person.

When she calmed down again, she grabbed a fist full of his shirt before saying, "Please don't leave me."

Those words ripped a whole threw his heart. She wasn't asking, she was pleading. He had no intentions of leaving her, not now, not ever.

Pulling her in closer, Nathan whispered, "I told you, I'm not going anywhere," Nathan placed a kiss on her head before continuing, "I promise."

Haley sniffled back more tears as she said, "I love you, Nathan."

"I love you too, baby."

After a couple minutes of silence, Nathan thought they should make their way into the apartment. He didn't want to push her, by any means, but it was getting cold out and he didn't want her to get sick.

Clearing the hair from her face, Nathan looked down at her to ask, "You wanna go inside now? We can watch a movie or something."

Haley nodded her head as she sat up and opened the sun vizor to clear her face from the tears. When she saw her appearance, she cringed. She was a mess, messy hair and all.

"God," Haley muttered as she attempted to clean herself up, "I'm a mess."

"You're beautiful."

Haley laughed as she turned to look at him. He had to be hallucinating if he thought she looked beautiful now. "Really? Like this?"

"Yeah, like this. You were completely vulnerable with me just now and that is more beautiful than any dress or painted face of makeup. Just being you makes you beautiful, Hales."

Haley was in awe with the man sitting next to her. He always said the right thing to make her feel better. She didn't even know how to respond to him, so she just said, "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you, too"

The two came together for a quick kiss before Nathan asked, "You feeling better?"

Haley nodded her head as she said, "Yeah, I'm sorry. I just…I don't even know…freaked myself out, I guess."

"You don't need to be sorry, Hales. I understand. I worry about losing you every day."

"You do?" Haley questioned.

"Of course, I do. You are the most important thing I have. I don't ever want to lose you."

Haley moved herself closer to Nathan as she leaned her forehead on his. "I'm not going anywhere."

Nathan smiled as she mimicked the same words he said before. Leaning back, Nathan asked, "You wanna go upstairs now?"

Haley nodded as she got out of the car. The college couple grabbed their luggage and quickly made their way up the stairs to Nathan's room.

When Nathan was fiddling through his pocket for his key, he asked, "What movie are we watching?"

Haley thought about it before saying, "Well…we didn't finish the Notebook."

Nathan shot back, "Yes, we did."

Haley laughed to say, "No, we didn't. We both fell asleep."

Nathan found the key and while he unlocked the door he said, "Maybe you fell asleep, but I didn't."

Haley gasped, "Right, like I'm gonna believe that. You're not getting out of this that easy."

The couple laughed as the entered the tiny one-bedroom complex. After setting their bags down on the floor, Nathan shut the door and smiled at the woman in front of him. He would do anything to make her happy. He sighed, "Fine. We can watch it."

Haley giggled and clapped her hands. "Yeah!" She pointed her finger at him to say, "And this time, we're finishing it!"

Nathan laughed as he flipped on the lights and the couple stopped in their tracks when they saw two people in the living room.

A man was approaching them with a smaller person standing behind him. When the man was standing in front of the young couple, Nathan felt himself clench his fists. This was not happening. Not here, not now. Grabbing Haley's hand and pulling her beside him, Nathan was ready for a fight.

The man, none other than Dan Scott, spoke with a smile upon his face, "Hello, son."

The smaller figure appeared as a blonde-haired woman who said, "I've missed you, honey."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello all! It's been a while lol! I'm back and I'm alive! I hope you all are excited about the new chapter! Even though the craziness of these last few weeks are over, I am still in school, so I will not be posting super often, but the waiting will defiantly be shorter than this last one! I am very excited to share this next chapter with you all as big things are happening! I hope the wait has been worth it! As always, thank you for all your love and support! I hope you all enjoy chapter 19!**

Chapter 19

Nathan was in complete shock as he starred at the two people standing in front of him. This was not how he planned his night. He was hoping to have a nice quiet evening with Haley to help her take her mind off her family. All that was shot to hell as the young Scott man felt the anger boiling inside him. It was going to take everything not to rip into the two people in his range of vision, but he was going to try for Haley. She didn't need that now.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan snarled. Well, he tried. His parents always brought out the worst in him, sometimes he didn't even know why. It was just their presence that could rile him up to no end.

Dan smiled as he moved forward, "What? We aren't allowed to pay our son a visit?"

Nathan rolled his eyes to say, "Your visits always come with a price, Dad. What do you want?"

Dan laughed as he stepped closer to his son. "I have to say I'm very happy to see you home in time for practices. I thought we were going to have another problem, but then again, with her attached to your hip, I'm assuming you didn't do any workouts on your days off."

"Dad…" Nathan sighed as he tightened his hold on Haley's waist, "Don't start."

"Start what? I'm just trying to make you the best, Nathan."

Whipped his head up, Nathan snarled, "No, you're not. You're trying to prove that _your son_ is the best. Dan Scott's son, the best of them all. I don't care about that, Dad. _You_ care. I don't."

In that moment, the women stepped up and said, "Nathan, honey, let's not start fighting."

Nathan's eyes shot bullets at his mother. "You don't talk to me for months and then you show you show up at my place, unannounced, while I'm not even home, may I add, for what? Huh?"

Deb crossed her arms over her chest as she spoke softly, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

The firing was rising higher in Nathan as his mother attempted to show compassion to him. She basically abandoned him, left him with his crazy father, and now shows up at his apartment unannounced, to "check in." Whenever his parents came a visit, there was always a price to pay. He just wanted to know what they wanted as quickly as possible so they could leave. "All of a sudden? Mom, we haven't spoken in months and all of sudden, you start caring. What's that about?"

Mrs. Scott shrugged her shoulders to say, "You didn't come home for Christmas. I thought maybe something was wrong, so we just came to check on you."

Nathan moved his gaze back in forth between his parents as he said, "I didn't come home because I don't want to be with you guys. Don't you see that."

"Nathan, please," Deb begged, "Just give me another chance."

"I've given you a million chances and every single time you throw it back in my face. I'm all out of chances, mom."

Deb felt her heart break as she came to the realization that her son had finally cut her out. She knew she didn't deserve another chance with him, but she couldn't help but get angry. She was his mother for goodness sake, she deserved a place in his life.

As she looked over at her son, she realized who had taken her spot and she felt herself snap. "So what? That's it? You're choosing this blonde-haired slut over your own mother!"

Nathan tried playing it calm but the minute he heard the word, "slut" fall from his mother's lips about Haley that was the final straw.

Nathan dropped his hold on Haley to point his finger at the older blonde and yell, "Don't you dare talk about her that way! And I didn't choose Haley over you, you made that decisions for me years ago. You can go now." Nathan looked at his mother before glancing over at his father to spat out, "Both of you."

At this point, Dan came back into the conversation. "We didn't drive hours to get thrown out of our son's apartment. We are not leaving here until we talk some more."

Nathan squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to contain his anger. Nothing with his parents was easy, why did he expect this to be? "What do you want to talk about? Huh? Cause I'm really done talking with you."

Dan took a step closer to his son and looked at his features. "You look a little weak, Nathan, like you haven't been in the gym in a while." He moved his gaze to the smaller figure behind the younger Scott man before saying, "And I think I found the problem as to why. If you want scouts to come, you need to prove you're the best. This is just distracting you."

Nathan stepped further in front of Haley and clench his teeth together to say, "I warned you once and I'm not going to do it again. Leave Haley out of this."

"I just speak the truth. I think you should too. Tell me you're just using her like I know you are. I mean come on, you can do so much better. This isn't-"

All the anger Nathan was holding inside blew in that moment. He felt his face get red and his hands become sweaty. This was the end. He made his hand into a fist with the full intention of hitting his father right in the jaw, but when he felt a soft hand on his back, he decided against it. She had already heard enough tonight, she didn't need to witness anything as well.

"Stop it!" Nathan yelled as the entire room went silent. "You don't get it, do you? Just stop it, all of it! Stop trying to be a father because you have NEVER been one! Stop trying to act like you're doing what's best for me because you're not! And this is your final warning," Nathan lowered his voice to say, "if you ever talk about the woman I love that way again, I won't hesitate to hit you next time."

Dan simply moved forward to say, "Is that a threat?"

Nathan looked his father dead in the eyes to say, "It's a promise."

A small voice broke the silence to say, "You love her?"

Nathan tore his eyes away from his father to look at his mom. He shrugged and said, "Yeah, I love her. Something you know nothing about."

Nathan walked over to the door and opened it, "Get out. Both of you and don't come back, ever. I'm done with this."

The older Scott couple left the apartment leaving a frazzled Nathan and Haley. Nathan shut the door and sighed. Why did he have to have such sucky parents? Why couldn't they be more like Haley's family, supportive and loving? He ran a hand throw his hair and closed his eyes. He might have had the worst parents in the world, but he had Haley. And as long as he had her, he had everything he ever needed.

As if the thought of her made him remember her presence in the room, Nathan opened his eyes and found Haley starring at him with soft eyes.

He walked toward her saying, "I'm so sorry you had to see that and that they kept blaming you for things. I wish I could take away the last twenty minutes and just start over."

Haley didn't say anything until they reached other. She wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a squeeze.

The silence was scaring Nathan a little. She was hugging him, which was good, but she wasn't saying anything. Should he say something more? Did she want him to continue? All of these thoughts were filling his head and just as he was just about to say something, Haley spoke softly, "Are you okay?"

Nathan furrowed his brow as he looked down at the woman in his arms. He was not expecting that. "I'm fine. Are you okay?"

Haley shook her head and connected her brown orbs with his blue ones, "Don't worry about me, I'm not the one that just had a run in with my parents. Tell me really, are you okay?"

Nathan sighed as he finally let all his emotions run loose. He threw his hands down and started pacing the room. "It's like no matter how hard I try, they always find a way to get under my skin. My dad knows exactly how to press my buttons and he just does it on purpose to piss me off. And my mom does this shit all the time, where she comes in begging to be forgiven and then just goes back to old ways. And the way she just ripped right you apart, that was the final straw. No one has the right to talk to you that way, let alone my parents. You deserve so much better than that. I'm sorry you have to deal with this. I wish I could take it all away for you. You've already faced enough of my parents shit and I don't think it's ending anytime soon. I just can't do it anymore, Hales. I can't deal with their shit anymore, especially after the way they treated you. I just can't believe they did that."

"You wanna know what I think?" Haley asked.

Nathan simply looked at her and she took that as a cue to continue, "I think you are really sexy when you're angry."

The anger inside the man immediately melted as he breathed a laugh and smiled at her. She was the only person in the world that could change his mood so quickly. How she did it, he would never know, but he was sure glad she did. She saved him, and she would never know just how much.

"You wanna know what I think?" Nathan asked, playing along in her little game.

Haley raised her brow as she waited to hear what he was going to say.

He took a step as he lessened the distance between them saying, "I think you're the most beautiful person in the world."

Haley's heart melted into mush as she looked at the man approaching her. She didn't deserve him and yet, she was thankful every day that she had him. When they young couple had no more distance to go, Haley wrapped her arms around his waist and looked at him with love. She didn't think it was possible to love someone like she loved him. He was starting to become her entire world. She wanted to spend every hour of every day with him. As cheesy as it was to say, he completed her.

After a couple seconds of silence, Haley spoke softly, "I think I love you."

Those three words could always put a smile on his face. He leaned down to place his forehead against hers to say, "Well, that's good cause I kinda love you too, like a lot."

His hot breath was dancing over her lips and between his sexy voice and hearing the words, "I love you" was enough to send Haley over the edge. She crashed her lips onto his and let out a moan when his tongue slide into her mouth. His hands moved up her waist and his finger tips slipped under her shirt, connecting with her skin. Haley let out a small gasp as his callused hands ran over her stomach. Haley moved her arms around his neck to play with the ends of his hair.

The physical need was becoming too much as Nathan turned them around and pressed Haley up against the wall. He removed his lips from hers peck kisses down her neck. Haley tilted her head back, slightly, to give him better access. As he made his way back up to her lips, he stopped right before kissing her to say, "Are you okay?"

Haley smiled as she said, "I'm perfect."

"Are you sure because we don't have to do anything?"

This was what she loved about this man so much. No matter what he wanted, he always put her first. He never wanted to do anything to make her uncomfortable or unhappy. In that moment, it just made her want him more. She took the ends of her shirt and threw it over her head, exposing her black laced bra.

She threw her shirt onto the couch as she said, "I'm sure. I want you, Nathan. I think we've waiting long enough."

That was enough for Nathan as he crashed his lips to hers again. He wandered over her newly exposed skin until he came down to her bottom. He lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He pulled away for a spilt second to whisper, "Let's continue this in the bedroom."

Haley only nodded in response as she placed small kisses over his face and neck. The couple made their way into the bedroom and the door shut with a slam.

**A couple hours later.

Haley awoke with a smile on her face when the memories of hours before came flooding back. She never thought she could experience such pleasure, but she was so incredibly wrong. She felt like she just flew through a whole different galaxy. She turned over to find Nathan starring at her with the biggest smile on his face.

"Welcome back, beautiful." He said hoarsely.

Haley pulled the sheets up over her bare chest as she fully turned over to face him. There were no words that could come to mind, so she kept the grin on her face and whispered, "Hi."

Nathan leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lips before saying, "Even when you sleep, you are still the most beautiful woman in the world."

Haley pulled the sheet over her face as she cried, "Stop it."

The dark-haired man pulled the sheet back down and smirked, "Are you blushing? You know how much that turns me on."

Haley swat his arm as she tried to hold in her laugh, "I think we had enough fun for one day."

Nathan rolled over and placed his hand on her stomach, "There's no such thing as too much fun."

Haley shook her head at him before looking at the clock and saying, "Maybe not, but you have practice in an hour."

"That's plenty of time." Nathan whispered as he leaned over and placed a kiss on her neck.

Haley pulled away as she scolded him, "Nathan, come on. You promised me that you would focus more on basketball, don't break that now."

Nathan knew he was losing this battle. He didn't mean to upset her, it wasn't his intention. He sat up in the bed and whispered, "Hey," He waited until she was looking at him for him to continue, "I have no intention of breaking that promise to you or any other promises I've made. I will work hard at practice and try to impress some scouts, but I just need to make sure my grades stay up. My finals were not great and with my last semester grades, I'm going to need to work twice as hard to impress someone."

Haley pulled her sheet up with her as she sat up in the bed. "I'll help you with your school work."

"Hales, you don't have to do that."

Haley smiled and shook her head, "No, I want to. I want to help you in any way I can, and I think this will benefit you a lot. I love to tutor people, it won't really be extra work to me."

Nathan couldn't believe how selfless she was. He had said this a million times and he would continue to say it, he didn't deserve her, but he was thankful every single damn day that she was his. "I love you, you know that?"

Haley bit her bottom lip as she nodded at him, "Yeah, I kinda love you too, but seriously, the whole thing with your parents…"

Nathan shook his head as he said, "I don't want to talk about them right now or ever. You are all I ever need to make me happy."

Haley smiled as she replied with, "As sweet as that is, I want you to know that their comments didn't bother me because I know you love me. But if you ever want to talk about it or just vent, I'm always here to listen. I hope you know that."

"I do, thank you. Thank you for being the only one to keep me calm during that."

Haley raised her brow and smiled, "You were calm?"

Nathan chuckled as he explained, "Well, calmer than I would have been. If you weren't in the room, I would have decked my father right in the jaw."

"I wouldn't have stopped you, babe." Haley joked.

Nathan smiled, "Yes, you would have. That's who you are: the woman I love with every single inch of my heart."

Nathan kissed her hard on the lips causing her to drop the sheet and expose her chest. As their kisses continued, Haley whispered against his lips, "How much time do we have?"

"Ohho, more than you know, baby."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello all! I cannot believe we have hit 20 chapters with this story! I am so incredibly grateful for all the support you all have given to this story because without all of you, I would not be as motivated to continue writing. So thank you so much! I love you all! And hope you enjoy chapter 20!**

Chapter 20

**Two Months later

"I'm here, Nathan!" Haley called through the apartment as she shut the door and set the bags down on the counter, "I brought food. I noticed you were running a little low."

Nathan came out from the bathroom with a pair of shorts hanging low on his hips. Haley stopped for a second to watch him walk towards her. He was so damn sexy. As soon as the minute started, it ended as the man threw a shirt over his head, he said, "Hales, I told you that you don't have to keep doing this."

Haley shook her head as she continued placing the food in the cabinets. "It's no big deal, really. I was out anyway getting some food for me and Brooke, so I just grabbed some things for you too. Ohh, look!" Haley screamed excitedly, "I got you some cheez-its—your favorite snack—and some microwave soup. I really don't understand why you love it so much, but whatever."

As Haley was busy putting things away, Nathan was going through his wallet to find the money to pay her back. When the girl turned back around, she exclaimed, "Nathan, stop it. You don't need to give me money."

Nathan reached his arm out and said, "Take it, Hales. This is the third time this month that you've bought my groceries."

Haley simply kept a smile on her face and leaned across the counter as she spoke, "And I've done it all in pleasure. Besides, I'm going to eat half of it when I'm here anyways." Haley joked as she turned back to what she was doing.

Nathan could shake the feeling of guilt in the pit of his stomach. She was spending so much money on him and it wasn't right. They were in college and broke as hell…okay maybe he was more broke, but still, she shouldn't be paying for everything. She was just too kind not to and he loved her for it, he did, but this couldn't go on any longer. "I hate that you're paying for my food. That's supposed to be my job. I mean I'm not really being a great boyfriend, letting you spend all your money on me."

Haley closed the cabinet before turning around and placing her hands on the island. "Nathan, I wouldn't do it if I didn't want to. I know things are tight for you and I want to help." She stopped talking for a minute as she walked around the tabletop and wrapped her arms around Nathan's waist, "And for the record, you are a great boyfriend."

Nathan rolled his eyes as he held her close. "Come on, I'm barely making ends meet…"

He was cut off when she said, "I can give you some extra cash if that's what you need."

Nathan dropped his arms from her and back away as he said, "No, that's exactly what I don't want: you giving your money to me."

Haley was taken aback by his tone. She crossed her arms over her chest and spoke softer, "I didn't ask if it was what you wanted, I asked if it was what you needed. There's a difference, Nathan."

Nathan shook his head as he spoke, "It doesn't matter if I need it or not. It's not your problem to deal with."

Those words hit Haley in the heart. It wasn't so much what he said, but how he said it. After months, he still didn't understand what she had been trying to nail into his head. They faced things together. She didn't care that she had to work a few more hours in order to help Nathan out. She gladly did it because it was what he needed. The fact that he didn't see that or even want her help, hurt her. "Nathan, your problems are my problems. I want us to figure this out together."

"No, you need to be taking care of yourself, Hales. You can even find yourself someone who buys you more than a bracelet and earrings."

Now the hurt was being mixed with anger. He could be so stupid. She couldn't believe that he still couldn't see that he was the one she wanted, now and forever. "I don't need those things, Nathan. I don't care if you never buy me anything ever again. All I care about is us."

Before Nathan even knew what he was saying, the words were falling from his mouth before he could stop them, "So you're saying you never liked them in the first place."

Haley was shocked. Now he was going too far. "What? That's not what I'm saying, at all. I loved these gifts and I love you for getting them for me, but I don't need materialistic things to make me happy." If he was going to be angry with her, then she was going be upset with him, "Actually, I'm upset that you bought them when you're having money problems to begin with."

Nathan could feel his blood start to boil. His short temper always got the best of him and instead of stopping the argument, like he knew he should, he kept firing, "I bought them because I wanted to do something nice for you! Is that so wrong?!"

The anger firing from Nathan was now affected Haley as she shot back at him with words full of fury, "It is when you put yourself into debt for them!"

Nathan didn't even know what they were fighting about anymore. He was overwhelmed with everything he had to deal with and this was his breaking point. He knew she was just trying to help, and it was wrong of him to yell at her, but his pride was too much for him sometimes. Instead of doing the right thing, Nathan fired back at his girlfriend, "It was my choice to make and I would do it again!"

Haley couldn't believe he was being so stubborn. He was throwing away his money on things that didn't mean anything. Truth be told, she never wore the bracelet or the earrings he gave her because she felt guilty. She knew he bought them with the very little money he had, and it never sat right with her. Instantly, in the pit of her anger, she thought of something, "Well, I'm not going to let you do it."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nathan questioned.

Haley walked over to her purse and whipped out the case holding the earrings and the bracelet. She pushed them into Nathan's chest exclaiming, "Take them back and get your money."

"Haley" Nathan sighed as he looked at the unopened boxes.

Haley grabbed her purse and headed towards the door. She couldn't be here anymore. He was being stubborn and stupid, and she knew part of his troubles were her fault. She couldn't bare it anymore. "I'm not going to stand by and watch you struggle like this knowing I am the one to blame."

"I told you it was my choice to make," He held out the boxes to her before continuing, "I'm not doing this."

"Fine." Haley stated as she grabbed the things from his hands, "I'll do it for you."

He was watching her slip away, so he called after her, not even knowing what to say. "Haley, stop."

She waited a couple seconds for him to speak and when all he did was stare at her in disbelief, she turned on her heels and headed down the stairs.

Nathan shut the door and headed back to his room. He was trying to be angry but the only emotion he could feel was guilt. He hated that he was the reason Haley was working extra hours—yes, he knew, he found out from Brooke—he hated that she felt she had to do that for him. All he wanted to do was be the boyfriend he was supposed to be. He wanted to take her out on the weekends and buy her nice things, but he couldn't do that. Hell, he couldn't even afford himself. Haley deserved so much more than what he was giving her, it wasn't fair.

He then thought about what she was doing. Was she seriously returning the gifts he bought for her? No, she wouldn't do that. But from the look in her eyes, she looked serious. He had seen Haley be many things, but he had never seen this. It was like she was angry, but not so much as him, more towards herself. He saw the guilt swarming in her brown orbs and in that moment, it pierced his heart. She was feeling guilt for his own problems. She was only feeling that way because of something he did. Once again, Nathan Scott made a simple situation a complicated one. Haley didn't deserve the way he treated her, nor did she need to feel guilty about accepting gifts from him. God, why did he have to be such a jerk? He wished he could find an accurate reason for it, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't pin point something or someone. This one was all him. Was he upset that his girlfriend had to work extra hours to help him? Yes, he was more than upset. She was doing so much for him and the way he thanked her was to yell in her face and make her feel guilty for his financial troubles.

With all the stress in his life, Haley was the one person that made it all go away. Whenever they were together, everything in his life disappeared and it was just them. The raven-haired man rubbed his hands over his face as he thought about how much he loved her. She was his savior. His everything. The only true thing he had. All the guilt started to form again as he replayed their argument in his head. He needed to see her and apologize.

Just as he was about to call Haley and ask her to come over, he heard a knock on the door. Throwing his phone in his pocket, Nathan headed over and opened the door.

He was surprised to see Haley on the others side, as she had a key to his place.

"Hales…" He started but was cut off when Haley brushed passed him and slammed money on the counter.

Haley turned to face him as she crossed her arms over her chest. "There you go. Now you don't have to worry about financial problems at least for little while."

Nathan saw the anger in her eyes but all he could do was stare at the stack of cash in disbelief.

He walked over to the counter and asked, "Where did you get this, Hales?"

Without regret or sadness, Haley continued to look him dead in the eyes as she simply said, "I told you I would do it, so I did."

"You sold the jewelry I gave you?" Even though Nathan knew she did it, he just had to ask to hope he would hear a different answer.

Haley shrugged, "Yeah, I never wore them anyway cause it didn't feel right. You need to take care of you too, Nathan. You don't need to buy me things."

Nathan was in disbelief. Even though she said she was going to do it, he never thought she would actually go through with it. "I-I can't believe you did that."

Haley softened her eyes and looked at him to say, "I told you, your problems are my problems. You need some help, so I help you. That is how this works, Nathan."

All the feelings of guilt and sadness started to melt away and once again, be replaced with anger. Nathan started raising his voice as he said, "But you shouldn't have to give back gifts that I gave you! I can't believe this…"

Haley cut him off in order to try one more time and nail this particular information into his head. "You can't believe what? That someone actually cares about you so much that their willing to do whatever it takes to make you happy. Because wake up, Nathan. I love you. And I want what is best for you."

"I want what's best for you too and that does not include you working your ass off in order to help me pay for my own food!"

Haley was startled at his words. How did he know she picked up extra shifts? She never told him that for this reason: she knew it would upset him. "Who told you I was working extra?"

"Brooke, she was worried about you, so she asked if I knew anything about it. You can imagine my surprise when I realized my girlfriend was working the midnight shift in order to help me pay for things."

Haley let out a sigh and attempted to say, "Nathan…"

The raven-haired man wasn't having it as he put his hands up and spat, "Just stop, Haley. Stop doing it. I don't need your help anymore."

Haley felt the tears start to form in her eyes, "You don't mean that."

"No, actually it's not that I don't need it, it's that I don't want it." Nathan grabbed his coat that was hanging over the couch and left the apartment. He needed some fresh air to clear his head. He was ready to apologize but she took this a step further and he didn't know how to deal with it. Before he said more things, he would regret later, he decided to take a drive.

The last thing Haley heard was the door slam as Nathan left in rage. This was their first big fight since they had gotten back together, and it hurt. It hurt like hell. The words spoken and between all the yelling, Haley knew she didn't mean some of the thing she said, and she knew Nathan didn't mean them either. But that didn't mean it didn't still hurt. She just wanted to go back in time and make everything okay again.

She didn't even know where Nathan was going and that worried her too. He was angry and him driving made her on edge. She tried calling him, but it went straight to voicemail. She held back more tears as she called her best friend. Brooke was the one person, besides Nathan, that could make her feel better in any situation. She needed some Brooke time right now.

Luckily, her bestie picked up on the second ring, "Hey tutor girl, what's up?"

Haley didn't quit know how to say it, so she just spit it out, "We got into a fight."

Brooke sighed as she sat on her bed. She knew that if Haley was calling her about a fight, it was bad. She and Nathan rarely fought, but when they did, it was bad. "Oh no, roomie, about what?"

Haley placed her hand on her forehead as she explained the situation. "A lot of things but mostly, Nathan got angry that I was working extra hours to help him financially. A lot of yelling and tears later, here we are."

Brooke thought about what she was going to say for a minute. As much as this fight was hurting her friend, it was probably for the best. "Buddy, listen, I know that you're upset that Nathan is made about you working extra but I'm glad this finally came up. You have been coming home at 4 in the morning and then leaving for class at 7. You've been working yourself to death and I'm glad the truth finally came out."

Even though Haley was upset with Brooke for telling Nathan about her working in the first place, she couldn't be mad at two people right now. "I just didn't want him to find out the way he did."

"I know, and I know I'm partially to blame for that I just can't believe you didn't tell him about it."

Haley threw her free hand down as she exclaimed, "Because I knew this is how he would react. I just wanted to avoid the mess."

The brunette friend felt bad for her roommate, but she also knew this was the best thing for them. "I think you knew as well as I did that the truth was going to come out one way or another."

Haley knew Brooke was right, she just didn't want to admit it, "Yeah…"

Moving forward with another question, Brooke asked, "Well, where's Nathan?"

Haley shrugged her shoulder, even though she knew Brooke couldn't see her. "I don't know. He left in a rage. I'm still in his apartment."

Brooke knew Haley and she knew that Haley was stubborn and also someone to take all the blame, even when it wasn't all her fault. She knew the best way to help Haley was to get her mind off it, so she suggested, "Why don't we go out tonight?"

Going out was the last thing Haley wanted to do. She wanted to wait until Nathan came back home, so they could actually work things out. "No, Brooke I really want to smooth things over with him."

"Yes, but first you need to clear your head. You don't even know when Nathan is coming back. He has practice in about and hour anyways. Come on, we haven't been out in months!"

Haley chuckled at her friend. She was right, it had been a while since they had been out. As worried as she was about Nathan, she knew they would talk later tonight. "Alright. Meet you at McBride's in a half hour?"

"I'll be there! See you in a few! And Haley?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry about this. You and Nathan are too in love and too good together not to work things out."

Haley smiled, "Thanks, Brooke."

"Yep. I'll see ya there."

Haley said goodbye before hanging up the phone.

She looked around and decided she didn't want to leave without giving Nathan some sort of warning as to where she was. She didn't want to text him in case he was driving and calling him was just another distraction. She found a piece of paper and wrote,

 _Nathan,_

 _I hated the way we ended things…and I'm sorry for everything. Please call me as soon as you get home. I'm worried about you._

 _I love you,_

 _Haley_

She read the note over once before exiting the apartment and heading to McBride's.

**McBride's

"HALEY!" Brooke yelled as soon as she saw her best friend enter the restaurant. She waved her hand over to the booth she, Peyton, and Rachel were all sitting at.

Haley faked a smile as she sat down at with her friends. She wanted to just have fun with her friends, but she couldn't help but worry about Nathan. He left in such a haste and with their argument, nothing was going to take her mind off her boyfriend.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Haley heard Peyton say.

Haley shook her head as she placed her head in her hands, "No, I don't. The argument just keeps replaying in my head anyways."

"Haley, I'm sure things aren't as bad you think." Rachel added in.

Haley threw her hands down and looked at her friend, "No, they're worse."

Brooke reached her arm across the table and patted her best friend's hand, "Come on, Haley. I told you this before, you and Nathan are meant to be together. You guys are going to work things out."

"Brooke is right, Haley. You know how Nathan gets; he just needs to let the anger settle. Of all the couples in the world, you two are the one I'm least worried about." Peyton said.

"Yeah, you're right." Haley said.

"I know we are." Brooke said confidently

Music started to play, and the girls screamed standing up.

"Come on, this song is too good to waste it!" Brooke yelled as she grabbed Haley's hands and led her to the dance floor.

Haley slowly started to dance to the music before she realized, it was their night. She hadn't been out with her friends for weeks because she was too busy working for Nathan and he couldn't even be grateful for it. As much as she loved him—because she did, with all her heart—she hated how stubborn he was being. As she looked over at her friends and saw the smiles on their faces, she knew she and Nathan would work things out. It was a girl's night and she was going to enjoy it. She and Nathan would work things out tomorrow.

**A couple hours later

Haley and the rest of the girls were having so much fun on the dance floor, they had completely lost track of time. Even though Haley was still worried about Nathan, she knew he was going to be okay. They would work things out. She just knew it in her heart. Before she realized what was happening, Lucas walked into the club with a worried expression on his face.

"Lucas?" Brooke questioned when she saw him. He knew she was going out with the girls tonight. If he was here, there was a problem. "What's wrong?"

"Where's Haley?" He asked searching the room.

She led him over to her best friend and tapped Haley on the shoulder.

"Roomie, Lucas needs you."

Haley was confused as to why Lucas was here, so she crinkled her brow and asked, "Hey Luke. What's up?"

Lucas narrowed his brow and looked at Haley sternly in the eyes. "Why haven't you checked your phone. I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past hour."

Haley didn't understand why Brooke's boyfriend was trying to contact her. What was so important? "I'm sorry. We've been hanging out and I haven't checked my phone in a while," When she saw the worried marks etched in his face, Haley felt her heart stop as she asked, "What's wrong?"

He moved the girls over the table, where it wasn't as loud and crowded for him to say, "It's Nathan."

Haley felt her heart stop at those words. It was like the entire place went quiet as all the millions of possibilities went through her mind. She felt her legs start to wobble but she forced herself to stay standing as she said, "Wh-what about Nathan?"

Lucas looked Haley dead in the eyes and said, "He got into an accident. It's bad, Haley. He's in the hospital."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello all! This chapter is a little shorter than normal, but the next chapter will be better, I hope. For those who celebrate, I hope you all had a wonderful Easter! As always, thank you for all your love and support! Hope you all enjoy chapter 21!**

Chapter 21

" _He's in the hospital"_ Those words kept repeating in her head over and over again. It couldn't be him. They were supposed to work things out. Everyone said things would be okay. They were going to be fine. God, she never should have left his apartment. She should have gone after him when he stormed out. All possibilities and questions were racing through her mind at lightning speed, she couldn't keep up. She didn't know anything. The outcomes were endless, but the one thing that kept repeating in her head was that it couldn't be him.

Haley looked out the window to hold back her tears. He had to be okay. He just had to be. She didn't even get to say goodbye. She had lost so much already, she couldn't lose him too.

As if she knew what her friend was thinking, Brooke reached over and grabbed Haley's hand and give it a light squeeze. "He's going to be okay, buddy."

Haley wanted to scream. How did she know that?! She didn't. No one did. No one knew anything about the accident. And it was rapidly eating her alive. Nathan could be dying, and it was all her fault. She let him walk away angry because of something stupid that she did. She wanted to scream, but she honestly didn't have the strength for it. All her energy and focus were on Nathan. She honestly didn't know if she could find the strength to do anything if he didn't make it through this.

Moving her gaze over to the man driving the vehicle, Haley asked slightly above a whisper, "How much longer?"

"Another 5 minutes." Lucas said as he pressed his foot on the accelerator a little harder.

The last ten minutes in the car had felt like ten years. The possibilities ran through her head, each one worse than the last, and she couldn't do this much longer. She just needed to see him. To hold his hand. To look at those breathtaking blue eyes and let the world fade away. The last time she looked into those eyes, they were darker and colder. If that was the last look she got of them, she could not live with herself. God, he **had** to be okay. He just had to.

As the car pulled into the parking lot, Lucas pulled up to the front doors and let Haley out. The young girl ran straight for the desk and said frantically, "My name is Haley James, and my boyfriend Nathan Scott was brought in. Can you please tell me what room he is in?"

The nurse looked at her chart and nodded her head, "Yes, Nathan Scott is here, but unless you are family, I cannot let you into see him."

Haley felt her world stop turning. No, she **had** to see him. He **needed** her. She **needed** him. She looked the nurse in the eyes with a pleading face, "Please, I'm his girlfriend. Is there any way I can see him?"

"I understand and I'm sorry but unless you are a blood relative, I can't let you in the room."

Haley's heart shattered. This isn't fair. He doesn't have anyone else. Don't they understand that?! "There's nothing I can do?"

The woman looked up from the computer screen, "Unless I get permission from a family member, I can't let you see Mr. Scott."

Haley's eyes welled with tears as she murmured a "thank you" and collapsed into a chair in the waiting room. She placed her head in her hands and cried. It was like the world was trying to keep them apart, all the odds were against them. His parents probably didn't even know, and even if they did, they hated her. She was at a loss. She knew that Nathan hated his parents and he would be pissed if he found out she called them, but it was her only hope. Maybe, just maybe, they would let her see him. And if not, at least someone would be with him and could tell her what was going on. She knew nothing about his condition, his state, if he was stable, nothing. The thought alone made more tears roll down her face.

"I'm sorry, Nathan…but I don't know what else to do." Haley whispered as she whipped out her phone and dialed Dan's number.

Her legs were bouncing up and down as her fingers pressed the numbers. She placed her hand on her knee to steady herself as the dial tone started. For a spilt second, she hoped it would go straight to voicemail. She always got nerves when it came to Dan Scott, but this was what she had to do. Not for her, but her Nathan. She couldn't bear the thought of him being in there alone. He needed someone, if not her, then someone. He was in the dark, alone, and she couldn't be there to hold his hand. He deserved better than that. She heard the dial twice before a man answered, "Dan Scott."

Taking a deep breath, Haley said, "Mr. Scott, this is Haley, Nathan's girlfriend."

She could feel the eye roll as he spoke, "Is this important? I have things to do."

Haley thought about how to break the news to him as nice as possible. It soon came to her that this wasn't about him. This was about Nathan and that he was alone. "Mr. Scott, Nathan got into an accident tonight and is in the hospital and I-"

She was cut off when the man replied with, "What hospital is he at?"

Haley didn't even pay attention to what hospital they drove to, as she was too consumed in her thoughts about her boyfriend. She looked around and found a big sign hanging in the front. "Umm the Duke University Hospital but Mr. Scott, I-"

"I'll be there late tonight."

Haley sat up as she tried to ask once again, "Mr. Scott, I nee-"

"What doctor is tending to him?"

At this point, Haley was getting aggravated. He wasn't even listening to her. He was only hearing what he wanted to hear. He didn't even realize that she was doing all that she could. "I don't know."

"How can you not know? Some girlfriend you are, not even knowing if my son is taken proper care of. I shou-"

Now she was done. He didn't have the right to accuse her of things that weren't true. She was trying to be the best for Nathan but there were things he didn't know. "Mr. Scott!" Haley yelled as he stopped talking, "I don't know because they won't let me in to see him because I'm not family."

"Oh."

She could practically hear him smiling, but she had to ignore that. She needed to focus on what is important, for Nathan. And as much as she hated begging, she felt it was her only option. "I need your permission to get into his room."

"Mmm if they only allow family in there, it must be for good reason."

Haley could feel the tears rolling down her face, "Please, Mr. Scott. I'm begging you. I can't stand sitting here knowing he's alone."

"Well, I'll be there soon, so he won't be alone."

Haley was getting disparate. She knew Dan Scott was ruthless, but she didn't realize just how heartless he could be. "Mr. Scott, please. Once you get here, I'll give you all the time you want with him, but until then, he needs someone. Please…don't leave him alone like this."

"He won't be alone for long. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to hang up, so I can get to my son faster."

Not even saying bye, Haley hang up the phone and cried in her seat. This was literally her worst nightmare. Why did his father have to be such a dick? Nathan didn't deserve that. He was the best thing in her life that it was hard to believe where he came from on some days. She was going crazy just sitting here, waiting, wondering, wanting someone to tell her something, anything. She just needed to hear the words that he was alive, and it would make her feel so much better.

"Haley?"

The blonde-haired girl looked up to see Brooke and Lucas walking towards her.

Brooke continued to say, "What are you doing out here? Why aren't you with Nathan?"

Haley sniffed back some tears to say, "They won't let me see him because I'm not blood related."

"Are you serious?" Brooke questioned.

Haley nodded as she fought back more tears. "I even called Dan to beg him to let me see Nathan and all I got was the normal dick he always is and more drama because he's coming down here."

Lucas shook his head and asked, "Wait, why did you call Dan?"

"They said they could only let me in if I got permission from a family member, so I called Dan to see if he had a small piece of heart. Apparently not."

Haley threw her head back in her hands as she cried, "God, what am I going to do? I just want someone to tell me that he's okay."

Lucas stood up as he said, "Did they say it had to be his parent's permission?"

Haley looked up at Lucas and shook her head. "No, why?"

"He's my brother, Haley. I'll give my permission."

Haley stood up so fast, she swore she got dizzy. In the mist of all adrenaline, Haley had forgotten that Nathan and Lucas were brothers. "Oh, Lucas, really?!"

He nodded, "Of course."

She through her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, "Thank you so much!"

"Come on." He nudged as he led them over to the desk.

The same woman that spoke to Haley looked up and said, "Can I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Lucas Scott and my brother Nathan Scott is here."

She didn't even look down and she replied with, "Yes, sir."

"I want to give Haley James permission to see him."

The lady eyed them down before asking, "Can I see some ID?"

The Scott man pulled out his wallet and handed the women his license. "Alright. He's in room 233."

"Thank you so much." Haley said as she sprinted down the hallway to the elevator.

As she waited for the machine, she could feel all the worry come back as she worried about what had happened. What he looked like? If he was awake? If he could hear her? All the possibilities started filling her head again as she became nervous. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of his door. She took a deep breath before opening it and walking in.

When she saw him, all the tears immediately filled her eyes again. She raced to his side as she grabbed his hand and collapsed it with her smaller one. His face was bruised all over, he had machines hooked everywhere it was hard to locate them all. The thing she noticed the most was the blood stains on his hospital gown. Her heartrate sped up and the tears spilled faster and faster down her cheeks.

What happened? What were his risks? His chances? It occurred to her once again that she still had no idea what happened to the man in the bed.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a man walked in the room. "Hi, I'm Dr. Alexander. Who are you?"

Haley stood up, not letting go of Nathan's hand to introduce herself. "I'm Haley James, Nathan's girlfriend."

The man flipped through the charts as he said, "You got permission from a family member to see him?"

Haley nodded before she asked, "Can you tell me what happened?"

The man placed the chart under his arm as he looked the young girl in the eyes. "Nathan was involved in a car accident. He has broken ribs, internal bleeding, a good deal of bruising all over."

Haley looked at Nathan again before glancing back at the older man to ask, "Is he going to be okay?"

"From what I can see, he's going to be fine, although I would like to do surgery to stop the bleeding."

Haley nodded, "Okay, then do it."

The man nodded, "I came in here to check on him one more time before wheeling him away. You're lucky you got here in time to see him before then."

Haley kept her gaze on Nathan as she asked, "How long will the surgery last?"

The man shrugged his shoulders, "Probably a couple hours. It's different with every patient, but Nathan is strong, there's nothing to worry about. I'll come get you in the waiting room when I'm finished."

Haley nodded, "Thank you."

"I'm going to get the nurses to wheel him out."

Haley nodded and waited for the man to leave. When she and Nathan were alone again, she placed her head on his shoulder as she cried, "You have to be strong now, Nathan. I know you can do this, so just don't make anyone worry, okay? I'll be here when you get back, okay? I'm not going anywhere."

The nurses came in and started to prep the man and pry Haley away. The woman leaned up and whispered, "I love you." Before kissing his check and letting them roll him away.

Haley took a deep breath as she watched her boyfriend be rolled down the hallway. He had to make it. They still had so many things to do together. They were planning a trip with Lucas and Brooke to Florida for spring break. They had memories to make and futures to build. He was the first person she fell in love with. He was the first person she thought about in the morning and the last thing she thought about before she went to sleep. He was her life. As she watched him turn the corner, it was like all of her strength and energy went with him. She wouldn't be able to do anything until she knew he was going to be okay. He had to make it. He just had to.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello all! It has been too long! I am so sorry for the wait, but my computer broke and it took longer than I thought to get fixed! Anyways, I'm back and will try very hard to be better about updates! I thank those who have stayed by my side throughout this entire ride! You all are why I continue to write! As always, thank you so much for all the love snd support! I hope you all enjoy chapter 22!**

Chapter 22

Two hours had passed since Nathan was wheeled into surgery. Haley hadn't moved from her spot in the waiting room since she sat down two hours ago. Every time a doctor walked by, she hoped it was something about Nathan. The waiting was eating her alive. Dan was due to arrive any minute and she dreaded it. She couldn't deal with him right now. Actually, she couldn't deal with him ever, but right now was just not the best time. Lucas and Brooke had come and gone from the waiting room, taking trips for coffee and food, but Haley never left. They begged and pleaded for her to eat something, but she refused. She claimed she needed to be there when the doctor came out.

Lucas looked around and then back at his watch. It was passed 11 at night and Haley still hadn't eaten anything. He knew she wasn't going to leave, but he thought it was worth a try. "Haley, I really think you should eat something."

Not even looking up from her gaze on the floor, Haley answered, "I'm not leaving."

Lucas ignored her flat response and kept pushing, "Haley, Brooke and I will be here in case something happens. You need to eat."

Haley shook her head as her focus stayed on the floor. She knew that if she looked into the eyes of anyone with her, she would lose it. She had already done enough crying, now it was time to be strong, for Nathan, "No, Nathan needs me to be here, especially with his father coming."

As if on cue, a tall dark-haired man walked into the hospital. "Nathan Scott, my son."

"Speak of the devil" Lucas whispered as he stood up and headed over to the man.

"The family of Nathan Scott is waiting right over there." The nurse at the front desk smiled politely pointing in the direction of Brooke, Lucas, and Haley.

Dan shot his smirk in their direction as he met Lucas halfway. "Lucas."

In the same tone, Lucas reciprocated, "Dan."

"What are you doing here, kid? You've only known Nathan for a few months…"

"Yeah, and in those few months, I think I've gotten to know him a lot better than you."

"Oh, really. You want to tell me that I don't know my own son."

Lucas smiled as he lifted his arms up, "Yeah, neither of them."

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see Nathan."

"You can't." A soft voice said.

Dan turned around to look in the direction it came from and found Haley wiping her tears away.

"You can't, but I can."

Haley stood up and said, "No one can. He's in surgery."

"He's what?!" Dan yelled as his voice rose, "You didn't think to call me?"

Haley backed up as the man approached her, "I'm-I'm sorry but it was so sudden, and I knew you were coming anyways and I-"

Haley was cut off when a man said, "Family of Nathan Scott?"

Everyone's heads whipped in the direction of the voice as Dan approached the doctor, "Yes, I'm his father. How is he?"

"Mr. Scott, I'm Dr. Alexander. Nathan's surgery went better than expected. He is a strong boy."

Before the doctor was finished, Dan blurted out, "Will he still be able to play basketball?"

Placing his hands behind his back, the man in the white coat replied with, "Mr. Scott, Nathan should make a full recovery, but until he's fully conscious, we won't know for sure."

"But he's going to be okay?" Haley asked from the back.

The doctor smiled and looked in Haley's direction. "Yes, he's going to be fine. He's already recovering faster than anyone would have thought."

Haley let out a breath of air as a sign a relief and smiled, "Can we see him?"

"Absolutely, but only one at a time. We don't want to overwhelm him."

Haley took a step before halting, when she remembered who was standing in front of her. She didn't want to, more than anything she wanted to be with Nathan, but she was the one who created this mess, so she had to take a step back and prepare herself for the words that were about to fall from her lips. "You…You can go first, Mr. Scott."

The dark-haired man eyed back at her and snickered, "Like there was another option."

With that, Haley folded her hands and sat back down in the waiting room.

Lucas sat down next to her and rubbed her back. As if he knew exactly what she was thinking, he said, "You're going to see him, Haley."

Haley shook her head, trying her best to hold back tears, as she whispered, "I don't know about that. You saw the way he looked at me. He hates me and wants me as far away from Nathan as possible..." Haley placed her head in her hands and sobbed, "I just need to know that he's okay."

"The doctor said he was already recovering faster than anyone. He's okay, Haley and he's going to be okay."

Haley picked her head up and nodded, "I know. I know what the doctor said, but I just need to see him and make sure. I love him, Lucas. More than anything. I just need to see him before I can believe it."

The older Scott boy completely understood what she meant. And even if they were young, he could see how much they loved each other. He could see it and feel it. He was going to get Haley in that room. No matter how hard he had to try, he was going to get her in that room.

Lucas stood up and walked over to his girlfriend who was standing on the other side of the room, pacing back and forth.

"He's such an ass. Haley doesn't deserve this kind of treatment, especially in her state of mind. I want to talk some sense into that man and get my best friend in to see her boyfriend whom she loves, something he knows nothing about. I mean look at her, Lucas."

Lucas turned around to find the young blonde with her head down, hands folded, basically leaning on her last thread not to completely lose it in the hospital waiting room.

"She's hurting and even though she's trying her best to be strong, I know how much she loves Nathan. She didn't fully get a chance to say goodbye to her father and now, all she can think about is losing Nathan like she did her father. She just needs to see him."

"Yeah, I completely agree with you, but how? How are we going to get her in that room without creating a scene or pissing Dan off even more?"

Brooke shrugged her sholders before saying, "That's what we're going to figure out."

**1 hour later

"You really think this could work?" Brooke whispered to Lucas.

"We don't have any other ideas and if we wait any longer, I'm afraid she's not going to go for it."

Brooke nodded her head as she assumed her position and walked over to the broken blonde. She hadn't moved at all in the last hour. She was still in the same seat, cried some more tears, but was still the same. Haley was staring blanking in front of her, hoping something would take this pain away. The only thing that would was on a different floor and with another man. She just needed Nathan.

Sitting down in the seat next to her, Brooke smiled, "Bestie, you wanna take a walk with me?"

Haley kept her gaze on the air in front of her and blankly said, "No, thanks."

"Come on, Haley. It will do you some good to take your mind off things."

"Nothing is going to take my mind off Nathan. I have to be here in case Mr. Scott comes back."

Brooke was losing faith in their plan. If Haley wouldn't leave, how was this going to work?

Out of nowhere, Lucas appeared and bent down in front of Haley. He said softly, "It's okay, Haley. I'll stay here in case there is any news and I'll call you immediately. You should go with Brooke. You need to stretch your legs and get some food in you."

"But-"

"No buts about it. You're going. Nathan would want you to."

Reluctantly, Haley sighed and stood up from her seat. "You'll call if there's any news?"

"The exact minute."

Even though Haley was with her best friend, all she could think about was Nathan. How he was doing? If he was better? Worse? Was he awake? Did he even want to see her? She had been horrible to him before he left. She truly didn't blame him if he didn't want to see her; she wouldn't want to see herself if she were him. God, why did she have to be so stubborn? She could have ended their fight with a simple apology, but no, she had to be pig-headed and win the argument. This was all her fault. If she would have just let it go and respected his wishes, he never would have gotten so upset and left the apartment. This was her fault.

If he didn't make it, Haley didn't think she could live with this. The thought alone made her sick to her stomach. She had been so accustom to having him around that she was taking him for granted. She never took the time to tell him how much she truly appreciated and loved him. Now that she thought about it, he was always the first to do everything: to say, "I love you," to get food, to offer a drink, to give up a night of "guy time" because she was having a hard day. He was always there for her in ways she wasn't for him.

Thinking about this made her feel even more guilty in a way that she needed things to change. She needed to be a better girlfriend. She needed to be there for him. She had to start being at least half the person he was to her. Nathan deserved so much more than what she was giving and that it made her hate herself. Nathan was the best thing in her life. She loved him more than anything, and she needed to be better for him. She needed to stop caring about thing that don't matter and care more about things that do. If not for her, then for Nathan.

Haley was so distracted by her own thoughts that she wasn't even paying attention to where Brooke was "leading" their walk to. By the time she made it back to reality, it was too late to turn around.

"Brooke," Haley whispered, "We can't be here. Mr. Scott is going to freak out."

"First of all, stop calling him 'Mr. Scott' it's really starting to creep me out. And second, we're here because you can't relax otherwise."

Haley looked at her best friend with wide eyes before Brooke said, "Just look through the window. I know you want do."

Haley knew that they shouldn't be here, but she couldn't help herself from looking. She needed to see him. As she made her way to the window, Haley felt her eyes well with tears as she stared at her boyfriend. He looked weaker since before the surgery, so weak that she thought he might be worse. Maybe it didn't go well? No, Dr. Alexander said everything went really well. If that was case, then why did he look so bad? Haley was starting to worry herself as she placed her hand on the glass window. She looked down and she whispered, "Please…please. Don't leave me. You promised…you promised."

"Haley…" Brooke whispered as she watched her friend cry against the glass window. The brunette girl had no idea what Haley was going through, but watching her hurt like this was awful. Brooke had known Haley for 18 years, and in those 18 years, she had gone through it all with Haley, but she never cried. Haley was never one to just break down, that was Brooke's job. Haley was always rational and the one always with the right words in time of need. Now, Haley needed Brooke. She was hurting and she needed her best friend.

Brooke placed her hand on Haley's shoulder and said softly, "Honey, I know it hurts…" She couldn't even finish before Haley turned herself and collapsed into the young girl's arms.

The two fell to the floor as Haley let out all the emotions she had been trying to hard to hold back. All the fear, anger, guilt, love, all onto the sweatshirt of her life-long friend.

"What-What-What if he never wakes up?" Haley cried.

"Haley…" Brooke tried to sooth, but it was as if Haley's question was rhetorical as she kept speaking.

"It's all I've been thinking about and I can't because every time it crosses my mind, I can breathe. I need to breathe. I need him to breathe. I mean I never thought I would be one of those people who needed someone to make them happy, but I am. Nathan makes my life complete. I-I can't lose him. A world with no Nathan is a place I don't want to live in."

"Haley, listen to me-"

Before the cheerleader could finish, they heard yelling from inside the room. The pair stood up immediately as they looked around to figure out what was happening, and then Haley saw it.

"Nathan" she whispered as she saw him with his eyes open.

Before she could get a closer look at those breath-taking blue eyes, a round of doctors and nurses rushed in the room and blocked her view. He was awake. Her Nathan was alive.

"He's awake, Brooke." Haley cried as she looked at her friend.

"I saw, buddy. Are you okay?" Haley nodded as she placed her hand on her chest. All of a sudden it occurred to her that something might be wrong. She had gotten so caught up in the feeling of seeing him again that the thought of something being wrong completely slipped her mind. Was that why there was yelling? Was he actually in danger? Did his surgery back fire?

Just as she was about to freak out from all the possibilities, Dr. Alexander emerged from the room with Dan following him. Before the man got a word in, Haley blurted out, "Is he okay? What happened? Does he need another surgery?"

"Miss James," the doctor said nicely with his hands held up to stop her from her rant, "Nathan is fine. Actually he's more than fine, I have never seen a patient bounce back as quick as that boy did from surgery."

Haley let out a breath of air as she placed both hands over her chest with a smile on her face and she replied, "Well he always needs to be on the move. I wouldn't be surprised if the next thing he wants to do is go for a run."

The doctor laughed as he said, "If he wants to get better, he won't be doing any running for at least 2 weeks. You be sure to go and tell him that now. He's asking for you."

Haley felt the tears well in her eyes again. She had to have been hearing things. He was so angry at her when they last saw each other. She placed her hand on her heart and asked, "Me?"

The young doctor nodded as he stepped aside to let Haley in the door. "He was very persistent that you were the person he wanted to see."

"Thank you" Haley whispered as she took a deep breathe before stepping into his room. With the way they left things, she never thought about what she would say to him. For the past 6 hours, all her thoughts were focused on him living. That's all she cared about. Now he wanted to see her. That was good right?

When she walked in the room, it was like every thought she had disappeared. The man she loved was in a hospital bed. Without even thinking, she raced over to his bed and lay her head in the crook of his neck. She cried as she breathed in his scent. He was alive. That's all that mattered to her. The rest could wait.

As soon as she felt his hand on her back, she cried harder, this time muffling words, "I'm so sorry, Nathan. God, I'm so sorry."

"Shhhh," Nathan soothed as he rubbed her back, "I'm sorry too"

Haley shook her head as she moved to look him in the eyes, "You don't have to be sorry. This was all my fault. I was being stubborn, and if I just listened for one minute, this would have never happened. You never would have left and you never would have been in surgery and-"

"No, no, no. Baby, this is not your fault," Nathan said sternly, "I was being unreasonable and was letting my pride get in the way of actually listening. I was also the one who left in a rage. If this is anyone's fault, it's mine. Don't you keep blaming yourself, you hear me?"

Haley nodded with tears in her eyes. She leaned down and pressed her forehead against his as she choked, "I thought I was going to lose you."

The man ran his fingers through her hair as he sighed,"You're never losing me, Haley James," he pulled her back so he could look into her brown orbs when he said, "I made a promise, remember?"

Haley bit her bottom lip and nodded as she fell back into his shoulder to release all the emotion she was holding onto for him.

The couple lay there for a while until Haley's sobs subsided. Nathan was restyling with something that he wanted to tell Haley, but he didn't want to at the same time. He knew it was something they needed to talk about and yet, he didn't want to ruin the comfortable silence of each other's presence either.

Before he even had the courage to ask, he heard, "Are you ever going to tell me what's bothering you?"

The man chuckled as he glanced down at the woman he was holding in his arms. "How did you know something was bothering me?"

Haley simply laughed as she replied, "I know you better than you think I do, Nathan Scott."

Nathan smiled as he looked at her again. She was playing with the hairs on his arms as her head was against his shoulder. She was perfect. And she was his girl. She was the one he got to kiss whenever he wanted, to hold whenever he needed, and love all the time. He still couldn't believe this was his life. He had this woman, who quite frankly knew him better than he knew himself, and made him happier with every passing second. With that said, he knew he couldn't lie to her anymore. She deserved to know everything that was going on with him because that's all she did for him. He was going to be honest, anything else wouldn't get them anywhere.

Not even thinking about it, Nathan blurted out, "Why is Dan here?"

Haley sighed as she briefly closed her eyes before picking her head up to stare at his beautiful blue eyes. She knew this was going to come up eventually. She was the one who brought Dan here in the first place; once again, she was at fault for another burden in Nathan's life.

"I um called him."

"Hales..." Nathan breathed as he moved his gaze to the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, Nathan, but I didn't know what else to do."

"So you called my father?" Nathan spat harsher than he intended, but the mere thought of Dan just had his blood boiling. After how he treated Haley in his apartment, that was the last straw. When he saw the slight hurt in her eyes, he regretted how he spoke, but the questions stirring in his head were consuming his thoughts.

"Nathan," Haley begged as she got off the bed to be more firm with him, "I was freaking out and I wasn't thinking clearly when I did it, but-"

"Obviously" Nathan muttered only creating more unnecessary tension in the room.

Haley knew he wasn't going to take this well, but seeing him like this was worse than she thought. He was being completely pig-headed and was too busy worrying about his ego, like always, than listening to what she was trying to say. She understood why he was upset, she did. She empathized with him and she knew how much he hated his father, however, if he only understood the circumstances and what was happening at the time, he might not be so upset. She just didn't know if he would ever know the truth with how he was acting.

"Would you just listen to me for one second!" Haley yelled with the hope he would shut up and take what she had to say into account. "When I made it to the hospital, they wouldn't let me in to see you because I wasn't family. I was so consumed in worrying over you that my mind wasn't thinking right. I needed to see you. I was petrified that I was never going to see you again. I called your father in the slight hope that he would let me in to see you. It was a long shot, and I knew that, but I couldn't let you be alone. If I wasn't going to be with you, than at least someone was, even if you hated them. Sorry that I love you so much."

As Nathan listened to her speak, he couldn't help but feel like a total ass. She was so broken up about this and all he could do was yell at her. He was being completely unreasonable, and he knew that. With everything that Haley had been through, she didn't deserve to be treated this way. She deserved so much better than what he was giving her.

When he realized she was done, all he could muster out was, "I'm sorry."

Haley stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, uncrossing them only to wipe away tears from her face. She looked him in the eyes and said, "You're an ass."

Nathan held back a laugh as he simply replied, "I know."

"Really an ass."

"I know, I'm worse." He watched her chucked slightly before going back to her straight face, "I'm sorry, Hales. You didn't deserve that at all. I know you didn't bring him here for nothing and I'm just really sorry."

Haley wiped away more tears as she stated, "You're still an ass."

"I know. But I'm the ass that loves you." He waited until she looked at him again before continuing, "I love you, Haley James. And I'm sorry I worried you so much."

Haley moved closer to him as she cried, "I was so scared I was never going to see you again."

"Come here, baby."

Haley climbed back into the bed as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I love you so much"

"I love you too. And I'll love you forever."

"Always and forever" Haley whispered into his neck

Nathan places a kiss on her forehead as he repeated, "Always and forever"


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello all! This chapter is short of repetitive, but i fee like it also sets a tome for the next couple chapters. I know I haven't been posting super often, and I apologize for that, but I am trying to be better! Thank you for those who have stuck by my side since the beginning! You have no idea how much it motivates me to continue to write! I hope you all enjoy chapter 23!**

* * *

Chapter 23

"Hales, I can carry my own bag." Nathan groaned as Haley picked up the luggage and brought it up the stairs to the apartment.

The girl simply looked back at him and smiled as she opened the door with the number 11 on it.

"Here we are. Home sweet home." Haley said as she placed his bag down on the floor.

Nathan followed the petit girl in the room and sighed as he looked around the quiet place. It's not that he didn't want to be home. He did, more than anything. With all the drama around the hospital the last couple days, it was nice to finally be done with the yelling and fighting. Everything would have just been fine if Dan was never there. He didn't blame Haley for it, at all; he knew she was just trying to help. Dan Scott just had to be in the middle of everything and prove to everyone in the world that he's a great father, even though it's far from the truth.

When he left for college, he was able to tolerate his father whenever he was around. They always had decent conversations and Nathan didn't fully hate his presence. That was all until he started messing with Haley. He could play around with his friends or try and control his basketball life, but Haley was fully his. His father had no right nor reason to speak to Haley the way he did both times he came in contact with her. Ever since then, Nathan lost all respect for that man. He still couldn't believe how Dan acted in the hospital, once again, in front of Haley…

Flashback

" _Always and forever." The couple stayed in each other's arms, holding on, just enjoying the comfort of the other's presence._

" _Well isn't this sweet." They heard a voice say as they lifted their heads to look around to find the human it came from. When they realized who it was, Haley frantically got out of the bed and found a spot next to Nathan's bed. Nathan could feel her nerves and couldn't help but feel responsible for her feeling that way. He reached out and grabbed her head, inlacing their fingers. He immediately felt her relax slight and it made him smile._

 _That tiny moment was ruined when Dan opened his mouth again, "I mean really. She almost kills you and then we are right back to being all loving."_

" _Dad!" Nathan yelled, "What do you want?"_

" _I just came to check on my son. Is that wrong?"_

" _Yes, it is. Especially since I told you to leave, as in go home. I don't want you here."_

 _As if Nathan hadn't spoken at all, Dan said, "You need to get back on that court."_

" _Damnit, dad," Nathan cursed, "I'm not talking about this right now. Actually I'm not talking about this with you ever. I woke up to your face and that's about all the Dan Scott I can take in one day. Go home."_

" _Fine. Fine." Dan said as he raised his hands up. "I'll go, but when you need help getting back into shape or paying for all these bills, don't come crying to me."_

" _Even if I did, I wouldn't call you." Nathan barked back._

"You just wait," Dan threatened, "Once you're drowning in debt and can't pull yourself up, you'll need me more than her."

End flashback

"Hey, you okay?" Haley spoke softly as she approached Nathan by the doorway.

Shaking himself out of his daydream, the man grinned down at the woman he had wrapped in his arms. "I am now."

Haley reciprocated his smile as she placed her head on his chest. She knew that he was perfectly fine and that Dr. Alexander said he was out of danger, but she couldn't help but worry still. She came so close to losing him that she wanted to do anything and everything that made sure he was going to stay fine.

"Hey," he whispered as he took her head in his hands and pulled her closer, "I'm going to be fine. I promise."

Even though she knew he was being honest, she couldn't help but still worry. Most people would tell her she's overeating and shouldn't worry so much, but he meant too much to her to just brush this off. His well-being was extremely important to her, especially after what happened with her dad. She felt as though she needed to do everything to protect her boyfriend because she never wanted to feel that way again.

As Haley looked into his eyes, she whispered, "I love you, Nathan Scott, more than you'll ever know."

"I love you too, baby, more than you'll ever know." Nathan replied as be caressed her hair with his thumb.

The two met in a passionate kiss as hands began to explore the other's bodies. Their kisses escalated as Nathan turned around to press Haley up against the door. He moved off her lips to begin kisses down her neck. Haley moaned as his movements deepened, kissing every open patch of skin he could. The dark-haired man ran his hand down the woman's abdomen until he reached the hem of her shirt. He slipped his hands underneath her simple black t-shirt and ran his thumb over her stomach, sending a shiver down Haley's spine.

Every time they were in the same room together, she got butterflies. When they were in contact with each other, it was like she was entering another universe. She felt complete when she was around him. He made her feel things that she had never felt before and made her do things she never thought she would. To say that he was everything she ever wanted was an understatement. He was the best part of her and she never wanted to lose that feeling. To love someone so much it actually hurt. As Nathan moved his hand further up her shirt, she felt a breath hitch in her throat when he reached her bra. God, he was perfect, just perfect. She was so damn lucky to have him, and she knew it.

"I love you, Haley. So much." He whispered huskily as he palmed her right breast in his hand. "I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you. God, you're just so perfect."

Haley cut him off with a kiss and moved her hands down to the end of his shirt yanking it upwards.

"I love you too." Was all she could whispered when they came apart for Nathan to throw the shirt over his head before he crashed his lips back on hers.

As Haley's hands moved around his abdomen, she stopped when she felt a scar over his heart. That's when her's sank. He had just gotten released from the hospital and this was probably the last thing they should be doing. She was still so worried about losing him and here they were just being careless. She couldn't do this. Not to him.

Haley placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled away as she said, "Nathan, stop."

The man was confused as she had never been this way before. He immediately became concerned that something was wrong. He looked her in the eyes and asked, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Are you?" Haley challenged back.

"Yeah, I was pretty great up until now." He was trying to crack a smile but when all she did was lose his gaze, he knew there was more to this. She was worrying about something and until they came to the bottom of it, she wasn't going to be herself.

He dropped his arms and sighed. Her mind was working and until he calmed her fears, she would never be with him fully. It's not that he needed to have sex with her right now, he just wanted to block the world out and everything that had happened the past couple days with the woman he loved. He just wanted her to stop worrying. He gently lifted her chin and asked, "What's on your mind, Hales?"

She attempted to shake it off as she stated, "Nothing. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak out."

"Hales…" Nathan said sternly. "You should know by now that you can't fool me."

Without even thinking about how she wanted to put her words, she blurted out, "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Doing what?" Nathan chuckled.

"This. Having sex." Haley exasperated as she motioned between them, "I mean you just got released from the hospital and the doctor said take it easy and I really don't think this fits in that category and I don't-"

"We don't have to have sex, Hales" Nathan spoke softly with a smirk across his face.

As if she didn't even hear him, Haley continued speaking, "I don't want to end up back in the hospital the same day we were released because of something we could have controlled. And-"

Nathan smashed his lips against hers mid-sentence just to clam her down. She was rambling and she did that when she was upset about something. He knew how worried she still was, even though it would be hard for her to admit. He didn't blame her because he would be just as concerned, if not more about her, if he were in her position.

As soon as they parted, Nathan asked, "Hales, did you even hear what I said?"

Shaking it off, Haley stated nonchalantly, "Yeah, you said we didn't have to have sex. But I'm…"

She stopped when the words sank in as she looked up at him to see a small smile across his face.

"We don't?" She asked cautiously. She wasn't expecting him to be so okay with this…even though she shouldn't be surprised. He amazed her each and every day.

Nathan shook his head with the smirk still etched on his face as he gently grabbed her cheeks to say, "Baby, listen to me. I love you and I will gladly sleep with you whenever you want. But if you're not okay with this, I will never force you into it. I am more than happy just to hold you in my arms as we watch a movie or talk. Just being with you makes me happier than ever."

Haley let a small smile form on her face as the tears started to fill in her eyes. Before she could even get a word in, Nathan pulled her into his chest as he soothed, "Hey, don't cry, Hales. I'm okay. We're okay. We're going to make it."

Haley pulled away to find those blue orbs to explain herself, even though she, herself, didn't know why she was crying. "I know. I'm just being stupid about this whole thing because I know you're okay. I keep telling myself that and I keep hearing it from Brooke and Lucas and you, but it's like I can't-I can't convince myself that it's the truth."

"Haley," Nathan said softly to calm her down enough to get her attention, "How can I help you get passed this? I can't stand to see you this way."

"Say you love me."

Nathan laughed as he pressed his forehead against hers to whisper, "I love you, Haley James. And I always will."

Haley placed her hands on the side of his head to say, "I'm sorry I've been so worried."

"It's okay. I would be the same way if I were you."

Haley smiled in response as she looked at the man across from her. Ever since his accident, she came to realize that he was the most important thing in her life. Nothing else mattered. Everything she thought was so meaning like school and grades, all meant nothing now. She had a wonderful man whom she loved and he loved her back. School would never give her the overwhelming feeling she got every time he came around her.

As Nathan's gaze landed on the women in his arms, he couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have her. Basketball was the most important thing in his life, and now Haley was. If he never played again, he knew he would be fine. His father wouldn't, but that was a battle he'd have to face when it came. For now, he just wanted to enjoy the quiet evening with his girlfriend, "How bout we just watch a movie? There's some cookie dough in the fridge."

Haley sat up immediately as she questioned, "How did it get there? I didn't buy any when I got groceries."

"I had Brooke drop some off. I thought you would be needing some."

"Thank you." She smiled as she brushed her thumb across his cheek.

"Yeah, so what movie do you want to watch?" Nathan said as he got off the couch and walked over the the cabinet where all the movies were stored.

Haley watched as he nonchalantly starting picking movies from the shelf. It had just occurred to her how relaxed he was. With everything that had happened, he was completely calm. He should be worrying about so many things and he just wasn't. There were now new bills to pay and his father wasn't going away until he was back on the court. With everything happening, she felt as though she was the one doing all the worrying for both of them. Not that she didn't think he was one to brush things off, but she was concerned he was going to overwhelm himself sooner rather than later.

With it being their first night back in his apartment, she didn't want things to go this way, but she couldn't make herself watch a movie and act like everything was fine when it wasn't.

"What do ya think, babe? Action, comedy, Disney?" He cracked a laugh at the last genre, knowing it was something that made her happy.

"How are you so calm?" Haley said, completely avoiding his previous question.

The man turned around to see the petit woman sitting on the couch with her hand in her lap, a worried look that truly hasn't left her face since he saw her three days ago. "What do you mean?"

"There are like a million things you should be thinking about and you're not. It's like it's not even a blip on your radar."

He walked over to her and sat on the floor in front of her, placing his hands on her thighs. "What things exactly?"

Haley sighed. Men could be so stupid. "Your father, basketball, hospital bills, your health, and keeping up with classes."

"Haley, each and every one of those things are in my head. I haven't been able to stop thinking what if my father shows up here and harasses you again. What if I never play basketball again? How the hell am I supposed to pay thousands of dollars when I can't even afford my own food most weeks? And with classes, I really don't have that much time to work. Yeah, Hales, I'm a little overwhelmed, but I put everything aside because I can't do anything about them now. What I can do is sit on the couch with my girlfriend and hold her tight; to help relieve her fears. That's what I can do tonight and that's what I want to do."

Haley couldn't speak, all she could do was stare at him in silence. She felt terrible about everything. He already had so much going on and she just made things worse by bothering him about it. God, she could be so selfish.

When she finally found the courage to say something she whispered, "I'm sorry. God, I'm sorry, Nathan. I-I was really being a bitch and you didn't deserve that. I'm sorry."

As if it never happened, Nathan stood up and asked, "Can I hold you and watch a movie now?"

Haley smiled at him at him, "Absolutely. You pick."

Even though he said he was going to be fine and she shouldn't worry, she was going to. She couldn't help it. He could tell everyone else he was fine, but he couldn't fool her. She knew when he was overwhelmed and when things were too much, and that's when she was going to be there for him.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hello all! I have been gone for far too long! I am very sorry for the long break, but with summer work, I have been so tired and not truly wanting to write. I also had a huge writers block, but I am back! I am so thankful for those who have stayed with me through this long break. As always, thank you for all the love and support! I hope you all enjoy chapter 24!**

Chapter 24

Nathan had been home from the hospital for 2 weeks, and Haley had seen him twice in that period of time. He was working anytime he wasn't in class or at basketball practice. He was still weak, so he wasn't doing much on the court, but he still liked to be at each and every practice; it made him feel better about his situation. In the passing glance she got of him in between their practices, she could see the toll it was taking on him. She was past worrying, she was pissed. She offered to help all the time, and every time, he blew her off. He claimed he was too busy or too tired to do anything.

It wasn't that she was one of those girlfriends who always needed to see her boyfriend, she was just concerned he was working himself to death. She wanted to see him so they could talk about his situation. He shouldn't have to be doing all this alone, and yet he was because that's how he was. His ego was too big to ask a simple question that she would happily help with.

As Haley walked through the door of her dorm room, she pulled out her phone and texted Nathan, ' _Do you want to eat together tonight?'_ Even though she knew the answer, she just thought she'd try.

Almost immediately, he replied, ' _Sorry, I can't. I have to work tonight. Maybe tomorrow:)'_

Haley rolled her eyes at his response as she angrily typed back, ' _Are you just saying that to give me some false hope to somehow make me feel better or can we actually go out?'_

After placing her bag on the floor, Haley saw that he had replied to her. She opened it, preparing herself for the same thing he always said. ' _Hales, Idk what you want me to do?! I know we've been distant lately, but I'm trying to pay hospital bills. I'm sorry.'_

 _'Maybe if you just let me help you, you wouldn't be struggling so much.'_ After she hit the send button, she regretted it. She was tearing him apart and he didn't deserve it. She was just tired of hearing the same excuse over and over again. She knew he was trying to be responsible, and she loved him for that, but he was in over his head. He was just too stupid to realize it.

When her phone buzzed again, she was nervous to see his response, ' _Haley, we've been over this. I don't need your money to pay for_ _ **my**_ _bills. I'm going to make the money I need. I just need you to be patient with me.'_

 _'I've been patient, Nathan. I haven't had a real conversation with you in almost two weeks. You're working yourself to death and I'm worried about you. I miss you. I just want things to go back to the way they were.'_

 _'I know, baby. I miss you too. I'll see you soon. I just can't tonight. I have to go. I love you.'_

And just like that, Haley was spending another Friday night alone. It wasn't so much "being alone" that bothered her. She had spent almost every single Friday night alone before she met Nathan, and she never complained about it, she actually enjoyed her time alone. But now, things were different. She was different. She hated that she was being blown off. She hated that she missed him so much. She hated that she was still the sole reason for all of this. Friday nights used to be her time, and now all she wanted to do was be with Nathan.

"Hey, Roomie!" Brooke exclaimed as she walked through the door to their joined room, "I'm surprised you're here. No plans with Nathan?"

Haley through her phone on her bed as she rolled her eyes to say, "Nathan has to work tonight just like every other night."

"He's just trying to be responsible." Brooke attempted to reason as she placed her bag on her own bed.

"I know that." Haley replied, "but he doesn't even have time to breathe. I miss spending time with him, I do, but I hate watching him work himself to death while I just sit here."

Brooke sighed and walked over to her friend. She felt Haley's pain and she wished she could do something to help, but this was something that Nathan wouldn't budge on. She knew because she talked to him last week, more cornered him and did most of the talking, but she was protecting her best friend. "You just need to take your mind off him. Let's have a girls night."

Haley laughed, "The last time we had a girls night, Nathan ended up in the hospital."

"Okay, fair point, but that's not going to happen again."

She could tell that Haley was still hesitating, so she pushed further, "We don't have to leave the room. We can just eat popcorn and watch a movie."

"Fine." Haley forcefully agreed, "But I'm picking the movie."

"Deal."

**5 hours later

 _Ring ring ring_

The sound of the phone stirred Haley in her sleep as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Brooke was fast asleep in the bed next to hers, and the main menu screen of _The Notebook_ was rolling across the television screen. When she heard her phone ring again, she felt around her sheets until she reached the item she was looking for. When she picked up the phone, her heart stopped when she saw Nathan's name across the screen.

"Hello." She whispered.

"Hi baby, it's me."

"Yeah, I see that. Why are you calling me at…" she picked her phone up from her ear to check the time, "2:30 in the morning? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But I miss you, and I want to see you. I'm outside your room. Come home with me."

Haley wrinkled her brow as she took in the information. "Are you serious? Babe, I have an 8 o'clock tomorrow...well today."

"I'll drive you back here in time. Please, Hales...I just want to hold you in my arms."

When he said things like that, how could she say no? It's not that she didn't want to see him, she did, more than anything in the world, it's just that did she want this way? Him coming begging her at 2:30 in the morning...then again, it could be fun. She bit her bottom lip as a smile formed on her face. "Okay, I'm coming, just give me a minute to-"

He cut her off because he knew exactly what she was going to say, "No, you don't need to brush your hair or change your clothes. Just come outside."

Haley laughed, but covered her mouth as she remembered Brooke was sleeping a couple feet from her. She whispered in the phone, "I'll be right there."

Haley wrote Brooke a note and stuck it on her roommate's closet door, just in case she woke up sometime between now and 7:30, she wouldn't worry.

She slipped her flip flops on her feet and headed out the door. She found Nathan standing outside his car with a smile increasing with every step she took. He started walking towards her, she formed a smile on her face. The wrap was off his ankle. When they met each other, Haley smiled, "You're wrap came off."

Nathan looked down, "Yeah, I got it off them today, and I wanted to surprise you."

Haley shrugged, "I wish I could have come with you."

Nathan smirked as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "That would have defeated the purpose of the surprise."

Haley crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "I don't know how much longer I can do this, Nathan."

Nathan could feel her slipping away and he tried so hard to hide his panic state. "I know, I know this has been hard on you, and I'm sorry for that, I am, but-"

"But I'm sorry. I'm the one who put you in this situation in the first place."

Nathan stopped as he wrinkled his brow and shook his head, dropping his hands from her shoulders. "What are you talking about?"

"The accident. If I had only listened and not freaked out, you wouldn't be here right now."

Every time they met since the accident, Haley had brought this up. Before, he was sympathetic, knowing that if he were in her shoes, he would feel the exact same way. Now, it just made him angry. She had nothing to do with this. He only wished he could make her believe him. "Oh no, we're not going back to that. This isn't your fault. Why can't you see that?"

"Because all I've thought about for weeks is that I could have lost you, and as a result, you've been working yourself to death trying to make up for the damage I've created. I've been driving myself crazy worrying about you and I can't do it anymore, Nathan." Haley looked down as her eyes filled with tears. She knew that if she were looking at him, she would lose it and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Haley, stop." Nathan forced as he grabbed her shoulders. "I don't blame you. I've never blamed you for this and I never will. I love you. I love you like to the point where it should be a crime. And I know things have been difficult lately, but you don't have to worry about it anymore because it's over. I've finally paid everything off."

Haley's head shot up at his last words."You did?"

A smile smiled formed on Nathan's lips as he said, "Yeah, I'm broke as hell, but everything is paid off. And you were the first person I wanted to celebrate with."

Haley felt like she was in shock. She couldn't believe this was real life. He was finally done. He could finally start focusing on his health again. They could actually start planning spring break in Florida with Brooke and Lucas. She was so proud of him for all that he had done in a short amount of time-she wanted to kill him for it-but she was proud. Haley wrapped her arms around his waist she whispered, "I love you, you know that?"

"I know, I love you too."

The couple met for a small, yet, sweet kiss as they instantly nestled into each other. It had been too long since either of them felt the other's lips on their own.

"Let's go to bed." Haley suggested after their kiss broke.

"Good idea." Nathan smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Just come back to my place." Haley said as she grabbed his hand.

"But I thought we were going to go to my apartment…" Nathan trailed off, not wanting her to hear the slight disappointment in his voice, even though it was too late.

"Why not just stay here?" Haley suggested nonchalantly, "It's so much closer, and I have to leave in a few hours for class anyways."

"Isn't Brooke with you, though?"

Haley laughed, "Since when do you have a problem with Brooke?"

"I don't." Nathan rushed out. He was trying to find an excuse without blurting out exactly what he wanted... it was clear she didn't.

Haley was trying so hard to contain herself as she watched Nathan squirm beside her. It was kind of cruel what she was doing, but what's the point of having a boyfriend if you can't tease them every once in a while? She loved Nathan and would be with him any time, but she truly was tired. He was still recovering from surgery and was exhausted, she could see it in his eyes. Tonight was not the night, but they had the rest of their lives to have fun.

"I just want to be alone with you." Nathan finished.

Haley moved closer to him as she whispered, "Me too, baby, but not tonight. We will have a nice night together, I promise, just not now. We both need a good night's sleep."

Nathan sighed as he smiled, "Maybe you're right."

"I am," Haley smiled matter-of-factly, "Come on, let's go to bed."

**The Next Morning

Nathan awoke to the sound of rustling beside him. He squinted his eyes, trying to adjust to the light, when he realized it was Haley moving, he whispered, "What are you doing, baby?"

"I have to get to class." Haley whispered back as she placed her computer in her bag. She walked back over to him as she said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

He smiled at her, "It's okay. You go, I'll be waiting for you when you get back, we will go get lunch before my one o'clock class."

Haley couldn't contain her excitement as a huge grin spread across her face. Her Nathan was back, and it was amazing. "Okay, I look forward to it."

"Me too, I love you."

"I love you too." Haley resplied as she placed a quick peck on his lips before skipping out the door. Her life was better than ever and it was like a dream. She always listened to other people talk about love and how it was the best thing in the world. She never imagined how amazing it would be, though. Nathan turned her world, in the best way possible. She had only known him for six months, but they have been the best six months of her life. She didn't know how she ever got along without him. She giggled as she walked into the building, she was head over heels in love-something she used to make fun of people for-but this was real. The life of Haley James was nearly perfect, she didn't think it could get better than this.

Nathan smiled to himself as he thought about his girlfriend. His perfect girlfriend. He heard all his teammates talk about their girlfriends, but Nathan knew he won the jackpot. Haley was feisty, yet the most selfless, caring, compassionate person anyone would ever meet. She wouldn't harm a fly, but she protected her loved ones. There were so many things he loved about her, but that was probably his favorite thing, how loving she was. She was the best thing that ever happened to him, and he wanted the world to know just how much she meant to him. She changed his whole life, in the best way possible. He couldn't imagine not having her in his life. He had never, and would never loved anyone as much as he loved her. She made his world turn. She was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Haley James was his girl forever.

"Psssttt, Brook." Nathan whispered attempting to wake the sleeping friend as gently as possible.

When the young brunette opened her eyes, she jumped 3 feet in the air. She placed her hadn on her chest and panted, "Jesus, Nathan. What are you doing here?"

"I need your help with something?"

Brooke looked at the clock and narrowed her eyes at the boy, "At eight in the morning?"

Nathan didn't back down, "It's important."

Brooke lay her head back down and closed her eyes as she said, "Well then it will still be important after nine."

"It's for Haley."

Upon hearing her best friend's name, Brooke sat up and smiled, "What do you need?"

**Later that evening in Nathan's apartment with Brooke and Haley

"I think we should."

Haley sighed as she placed her glass down and looked across the table to Nathan. "Babe, why would we go see my mom before we go to Florida?"

Her boyfriend shrugged his shoulders, "I think it would mean a lot to her. I know how much she was looking forward to seeing you until we made plans in Florida."

"I know, but-"

Nathan was getting concerned at his girlfriend's lack of excitement. She loved her family more than anything, and she looked for any opportunity to go home. It didn't make sense. "Why aren't you excited about this? I thought you would be over the moon about visiting your mom."

Haley shrugged as she looked down at her tea cup. She didn't want to bring this up, as they had just put it behind them, but if she didn't say anything, it would just upset him even more. "It's just that changing our plans costs more money."

Nathan put his hands up and choked down his initial anger. The last thing he wanted was to turn this into a fight, but she really needed to stop worrying about money. "Hales, stop it. Don't think about the money. You want to see your mom, and she wants to see you. The money is not important, your family is."

"Nathan…"

"Just go, Haley." Brooke yelled from across the room.

Haley jumped up and walked over to her friend. How could she just say that? "Brooke, you know how hard we worked to save for this trip. I don't want to waste a minute of it."

Brooke simply smiled and stood up to meet her roommate. She grabbed Haley's hands and spoke calmly, "Bestie, listen to me, Tree Hill is important too. If you don't go home, what is she going to do during that week? You know how much you guys talked about plans before we came up with Florida. She didn't say anything because that's not what she would do, but she misses you Haley. And I know you miss her."

"Yeah," Haley sighed. She did miss her mom, more than she realized. She was beginning to feel so selfish for not wanting to go home. Her mom was alone, now that her dad died. Her mom deserved better than that.

"Besides, you'll miss one day max. I promise we will make up the lost time."

Haley smiled as she walked back over to Nathan. "Let's go see my mom."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Climbing into the car and shutting the passenger door, Haley was beaming from ear to ear. "I'm so glad we did that."

Nathan, sharing the same smile on his face, started the car and nodded, "Me too."

"I didn't even realize how much I missed her until I saw her."

Pulling out of the driveway and making sure there were no cars before pulling out, Nathan replied, "Yeah, but I think that happens to everyone."

Haley smiled as she looked over at her boyfriend. She couldn't believe all that he had done for her. They went through a rough patch, but every couple does. She was so thankful that they were able to work through it and be as happy as they are now. These past couple days with her mom just reminded her how lucky she was for all that she had. Nathan and Haley had put the accident and all the fighting behind them as they looked forward to the future. They were heading to the airport to fly down to Siesta Key, Florida and just enjoy each other. They were sharing a hotel room with Brooke and Lucas to cut down on costs, but each couple was going to be doing their own things. Haley had bought a new two-piece swimsuit just for this trip, as well as a dress for dinners and walking along the beach. Grabbing Nathan's hand that was resting on the console, she entwined their fingers and gave his hand a kiss.

"Thank you for coming here with me. Thank you for convincing me to go. Thank you for everything."

The man in the drivers seat smiled as he said, "You're welcome. I love visiting with your mom."

"She didn't give you a hard time about anything, did she?" Haley had to ask, not that her mom would do anything bad, but she was really good at getting people to confess things. She had a talent with raising seven kids, she knew how to get people to crack.

"Not at all. She was great." And he wasn't lying. Lydia Scott was the mom he never had and he was grateful that she took him in almost as one of her own. From the moment they met, she was nothing but kind and supportive towards him and his relationship with Haley. He was proud to say his girlfriend's mother liked him and supported their relationship. It was something that most people couldn't say, he was just lucky. He got the best girl in the whole world and the best mother-in-law. He was a damn lucky guy and he knew it.

"Good." Haley stated as she placed her open hand on his forarm.

Nathan gave her hand a light squeeze in response as he asked, "You excited about Florida?"

"Are you kidding?" Haley expressed, "I've been counting down the seconds until we get there!"

"So how many seconds we do we have?" Nathan joked.

Haley swat his arm in response as she giggled, "How are you not more excited about this?!"

"I am, Hales. Seriously, more than you know." He was very excited to be away with Haley and not have the pressures of anything else around them. Their relationship had grown so much in the past week before they left for Tree Hill. They were more communicative, open, honest, loving, and just enjoying life together. They were a better couple than they had ever been, and it only gave him hope that they could make it through anything. With the love he had for her in his heart, he could never let her go. And he knew that she loved him just as much. It was amazing just to say the words to someone, and even better hearing someone else say them, especially hearing them from Haley.

He squeezed her hand again as he smiled, "I love you, Haley James."

"I love you too, Nathan Scott."

After a couple minutes of peaceful silence, Nathan said, "I can't wait to see that new sexy bikini on you."

Haley's mouth dropped open, as it was supposed to be a surprise. She could see that perfect, mouthwatering smirk on his face and it killed her every time. Staying strong, Haley let go of his hand and whacked his arm, "How did you know that? I was going to surprise you!"

"Hales, you've had that same look on your face for days. I know when you're trying to surprise me with something. I love you, baby, but you're not good at hiding things."

"Ugh, whatever." Haley pouted.

"Aw, baby." Nathan soothed as he grabbed her hand, "I can't wait to see them on you. Trust me, it's going to be an amazing trip."

Haley started blushing. She knew exactly what was on his mind, and while she was excited too, she was more looking forward to actually spending time together. At least he didn't know about her new dress.

"I know. I can't wait." Haley smiled as she leaned over and pecked his cheek.

**In Florida

"I can't believe we are here!" Haley cried as she and Nathan walked into the hotel room.

Nathan nodded as he set the bags down in their bedroom. "Yeah, crazy isn't it?"

The petit blond giggled as she spun around to face the man, "More like amazing!"

"It is pretty great." Nathan laughed as he watched how excited Haley was. He knew she was excited about this trip, but he never knew how much until they got here. He prayed it would be everything she hoped it would be. As Haley went to explore the hotel room, Nathan started unpacking the bags, knowing Haley wouldn't want to leave until it was done, and he wanted to get on the beach as fast as possible.

Just as he unzipped the first suitcase he heard, "Nathan, come here."

He ran from the bedroom to the small living area where he found Haley staring out the balcony window.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he approached her.

Haley shook her head, "Nothing. Look at this view."

As the dark-haired man looked up, he saw the breath-taking scene she depicted. The white-sand beach with palm trees and the clearest ocean water. It truly was beautiful. Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley's waist and she immediately melted into him. Her arms entwined in his as they stood there in peace admiring the view.

She leaned her head back against his chest as she sighed, "Thank you for doing this for me."

"You're welcome." The man whispered as he placed a light kiss on her shoulder.

After a few minutes, Haley untangled herself from his arms and said, "Let's go to the beach."

Nathan was stunned as he was sure she would have wanted to finish settling in before doing anything. "Are you sure? We haven't even started unpacking yet."

Haley shrugged, "So what? We can do it later tonight. I want to enjoy the time we are spending here on the beach, not unpacking my suitcase."

"Fine with me," Nathan stated, "I'll go put on my suit."

Within ten minutes, the pair was walking to the beach. Haley had on a black bikini that showed some cleavage, not too much, but enough to drive Nathan a little crazy. And bottoms that shaped her curves perfectly. Her blonde hair was down and wavy, just the way Nathan liked it. It took everything inside of him not to keep them in that hotel room the entire night. His girl was hot, and he wanted to keep her to himself.

She turned around and flashed that beautiful smile his way. "Race to you the ocean."

She took off running, but she was no match for Nathan's athleticism as he quickly passed her and run straight into the crystal-clear water.

"Ugh," Haley cried as she kicked the water, "No fair!"

Now it was Nathan's turn to flash that smirk her way as he started racing towards her. The young girl screamed as she tried to run away but was rapidly engulfed in her boyfriend's strong arms. He carried her out to the water and pulled them both under.

Haley came up shivering causing her to swat Nathan's arm and saying, "You're terrible."

"You love me." Nathan challenged.

Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and spoke softly, "More than you know."

Nathan leaned in to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. His arms were around her back as her legs found their way around his waist. They stayed like that for a while, just connecting with each other again. It had been a while since they were able to be fun 21-year old. They had found ways to grow up these past few months, but it was nice to remember how young they really were, to be able to make out in the middle of the ocean. Stupid 21-year olds is what they were going to be on this trip. And that was perfect to them.

**Last night in Florida

As the two couples began packing their bags for their noon flight tomorrow, Haley sighed, "I'm so sad we have to go."

"I know, baby, but we can always come back."

Haley shrugged as she continued placings items in her suitcase, "Yeah, I guess."

Nathan noticed the doubtfulness in her voice, and it concerned him. He dropped the shirt in his hands and walked over to her, placing his hand on her back asking, "What's wrong, Hales?"

"Nothing." Haley stated as she continued packing clothes from the bed into her suitcase.

Nathan reached his other hand out and stopped her from what she was doing, forcing her to look at him. "Come on, Hales. What is it?"

Haley took a deep breath as she locked eyes with him. She hated feeling this way. She hated being so insecure, but it was how she had been her whole life. She had always been afraid of not being good enough, not having things work out because that was just her life. She knew things like this didn't cross Nathan's mind, but she couldn't lie to him and pretend everything was perfect. She smiled at him as she said, "These past few days have been amazing."

Nathan smiled, indicating that he agreed with her. They had been pretty damn good.

Haley continued, "But it still scares me about what we will go back to. We were on the verge of falling apart right before we came here and... I don't know...this was a perfect place of no drama and stress. And it scares me that when all that starts to come back that we might drift off again. And I don't want that, Nathan. I want to be as happy as we are right now forever-"

"Hey," Nathan whispered cupping her face with his hand, "We will be. We hit a rough patch, but we only came out stronger on the other side. I don't want to lie to you Hales, but I was scared I was going to lose you. And once it crossed my mind, I couldn't stop thinking about a life without you and how much it scared me. Going through all that we have just proves that we are strong enough to last. And I know that I will do everything in my power to keep us together because I don't want to lose you."

Haley closed her eyes as she tried to pull herself together and cried, "I don't want to lose you either."

Nathan whipped away her cheeks with his thumbs and nodded, "Okay then, why don't you put on that beautiful little white dress and we will enjoy our last night here?"

Haley nodded, "Okay."

She watched as Nathan walked to the other side of the bed. Damn, she was lucky. She smiled as she placed the last of her items in her bag. It was going to be an amazing last night.

Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, and Haley were all laying on the beach as they watched the ocean waves. The sun was setting in the distance and the couples were just enjoying each other's company.

Haley was leaning back into Nathan with his arms around her waist. Nathan softly kissed her head as he whispered, "Babe, you wanna go for a walk?"

Haley looked back at the man and smiled, "Yeah"

The two got up as Brooke and Lucas looked their way, Lucas asking, "Where are you two off to?"

Grabbing Haley's hand, Nathan replied, "We're going to take a walk. We'll see you guys back here."

Brooke and Lucas nodded as they cuddled closer together enjoying the silence. "Haley's good for Nathan." Lucas said as he watched them walk off.

Brooke smiled back at him, "Nathan's good for Haley."

Shaking his head, Lucas stated, "I've never seen anything like them. They're so in love."

Brooke melted into her boyfriend's arms, "Yeah, they are. They give me hope that this life can be better than it actually is. That a love so powerful exists."

"They're legends." Lucas stated.

Brooke chuckled, "Yeah, they are...and so are we."

Lucas kissed Brooke's forehead and they continued their quiet evening on the beach.

Nathan and Haley were walking hand in hand down the shore of the beach, just enjoying each other's company. Haley was at peace. She had never felt so happy in her entire life. School was going great, she had made more friends this year than any other year, and she had the best boyfriend in the entire world. She was sure life couldn't get any better.

After a while of silent walking, Nathan broke it saying, "So, I've been meaning to tell you something."

Haley looked up at him replying, "What's that?"

Nathan stopped and walked in front of Haley as he took a deep breath. "Seven months ago, I was just a guy that thought his entire life was basketball. I thought the most important thing in the world was that I was the most popular kid in school. Then I met you, and everything changed. You showed me a whole new life and everything else started to fade away. All the popularity, the fame, the pressure, nothing else seemed to matter, because it didn't. I realized what was really important in life, and that is you. You, Hales, are the most important thing in my life. We have been through hell in just seven months and through it all, you were the one person I needed the most. And you always will be. I have fallen in love with the most beautiful, amazing, caring, breathtaking woman on the planet. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." With that Nathan got down on one knee and grabbed Haley's hand. "I don't have a ring, so people might think we're crazy, and we are, but we're also tragic and epic and so amazing. Loving you, baby, is heaven. This is our story and it will go down in history, we'll be legends. So, I'm asking you, Haley James, will you marry me?"

Whipping streams of tears away from her eyes, Haley couldn't believe this was happening. They were so young, and this was so wrong on so many levels, but it felt so right. It was like they were meant to be in this place at this moment in time. It was just how she imagined it: perfect, peaceful, private. There were a million reasons that she should say no, but when she looked into his eyes, he was the only reason she needed to say yes. Taking a breath, Haley replied, "I'd love to go down as Mrs. Scott."

"God, I love you so much." Nathan hoarsely said as he stood up and wrapped his arms around his now finance kissing her with more passion than he ever had before.

Haley squealed when he picked her up and twirled them around in a circle. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. She was engaged! Wow. She was engaged. Haley never thought about marriage until she met Nathan. It was always in the back of her mind that she would want to do someday, but it didn't become something she wanted so badly until Nathan came into her life. Sure, they were young, and people will probably think they're crazy, like Nathan said, but who cares. They loved each other and they wanted to be together forever, they just found out earlier than most people. Like people always say, 'When you know, you know' and they knew. They were each other's futures. And there would be hardships, there would be difficulties, but there will also be laughter and love and happiness. That is life and to them, that was perfect.

Setting Haley down he pressed his forehead against hers and breathed her in. She was his future. She was his life. If he had nothing but her, his life would still be pretty damn good.

Haley broke the silence when she said, "When did you decide to do this?"

Nathan pulled back and smiled, "The minute I met you."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Be serious."

Nathan looked down at her with that look of love that made her knees go numb every time. "The morning after I finished paying off all my debt. You left for class and I just couldn't help but think I wanted to wake up with you every single morning for the rest of my life. I asked Brooke to help convince you to go see your mom, so I could ask her permission."

Haley's brow crinkled, "When did you ask for my mom's permission? I was with you all the time."

"I got up early one morning and asked before you woke up and then I crawled back into bed with you."

Haley didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe he had put all this thought into a proposal. He was too good for her and she wanted to spend the rest of her life trying to make him feel as special as he did every time, he looked at her. Leaning into him, Haley spoke softly, "I love you; you know that."

"I love you too, baby."

They kissed once again before Nathan pulled back and said, "I'm sorry you don't have a ring. I-"

Haley shook her head, "I don't need a fancy ring. I just need you."

Nathan smiled as he grabbed her hand and said, "You wanna go tell Brooke."

Pulling her bottom lip to her mouth, Haley nodded, "I do."

"Then let's go."

The couple walked back along the beach hand in hand already thinking about what their future had in store for them. Kids, a house, pets, love, laughter, and a lifetime together. Nathan and Haley Scott, they were going to go down in history.

 **A/N: Hello all! Author's note at the end of the chapter, how bout that! I should have given warning, and I apologize that I didn't, but my timeline changed when I started writing this chapter. I was planning on having 1 more chapter, but everything fit so perfectly that I didn't want to change it. This is the last chapter to** _ **Legends**_ **! I am sooo beyond thankful for this adventure that came from creating this story. I want to thank each and every single one of you loyal fans that reviewed each chapter without fail. You have no idea how much it means to me and I look forward to them each time I posted a chapter. I also want to thank all of you who stood by my side throughout this piece, waited weeks for updates, and never said anything mean about my writing or updates. Writing is a way for me to release stress from my crazy life and it is something I am forever grateful for. I know this FanFic was not perfect and I send my sincere apologies for any mistakes I made, whether that be spelling, grammar, timeline, etc. If you have any suggestions that you would like me to write, please let me know! Thank you so much for sticking with me! As always, thank you for all your love and support. I hope you enjoy chapter 25!**

 **********PS. THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE TO THIS STORY SO BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR IT!**


	26. Epilogue

**A/N: Hello all! I know I promised everyone an epilogue MONTHS ago, but school got crazy and time got away from me. So, for all those who have been expecting this chapter, it is finally here! I do want to bring writing back into my life, so if anyone has any suggestions or something they would like to see, please let me know! Thank you for following this journey! And as always, thank you for the love and support! I hope you enjoy the final chapter of Legends.**

Epilogue

"Hey, baby, you think we should start the grill?" Nathan called over to his wife standing around talking to a group of her girlfriends.

Haley turned around and felt herself gasp at his appearance. She knew what he was wearing, he had been dressed in it all day, but the way the sun hit that blue shirt and made his eyes sparkle made her a little weak in the knees. Her husband was damn sexy and she wasn't afraid to share it.

"Sure, babe. I can go get the steaks." She called back.

Nathan almost sprinted over to her yelling, "NO."

Haley crinkled her brow, "Why on earth not?"

Nathan set his drink down next to her and said, "You should be taking it easy, especially in your condition."

Haley rolled her eyes at her husband. She was only pregnant, and it wasn't even their first child, it was their fourth, and yet, Nathan still acted like they had never done this before.

"Nathan, I can grab the food." Haley persisted.

"Don't even think about it. You are sitting here and are going to continue to enjoy yourself. I'll make Lucas help me."

"Na-"

"Don't argue with me." Nathan said as he kissed her softly on the lips. His hand slid onto her growing stomach and whispered, "You need to take care of this little one."

"Fine." Haley responded placing her hand over his.

With one last kiss on her forehead, Nathan walked inside causing Haley to shake her head as she watched him walk away. When they first got pregnant in August, they had only been married for two months and were in their last year of college and terrified. They did not know what life was going to bring for them, but they had each other and that was all that mattered to them. Just after graduation, Haley went into labor, and the couple welcomed their first child, James Lucas Scott, or Jamie as they called him.

After graduation, Nathan and Haley moved to Tree Hill to be close to Haley's mom, and when the summer was over, Haley started a teaching job at Tree Hill High and Nathan was rewarded a coaching job for the basketball team. Working together was not exactly practical, as by Christmas, they were expecting another baby. Hardships fell when Haley's mom was diagnosed with cancer in the spring and died in the beginning of summer. Haley was completely devastated, but having a new baby was what helped her through her struggles. At the end of that summer, Nathan and Haley welcomed their second child, a daughter, Lydia Bob Scott.

Having one working parent in the house sent the couple another hardship financially, until a scout came looking at a Raven's basketball game, making friends with Nathan. Clay Evens invited Nathan onto his agency after seeing his work with players and experience in knowing what these professional players would want. Nathan graciously accepted the position and made a new best friend in the process. The couple was brought back up and enjoying every single minute of parenthood that year.

The following fall, Brooke and Lucas were married, flooding memories for the not so newlywed couple. Nine months later they welcomed their third child, Andrew Clay Scott. After this, Haley decided to quit her job entirely and be a stay at home mom until she and Nathan were done having children. The couple knew they wanted a big family, but they agreed to wait at least two years before having another.

With many more ups and down later, the couple were brought here, to this night, two years from that date. Knowing they would soon be even busier with a new baby, the couple wanted to invite over all their friends and have a party. Their friends had been there to help them through thick and thin. And they most defiantly would not be where they are today without them. So, in honor of their gratitude, the Scott family wanted to show their appreciation with a barbecue and laughter.

As Haley looked around the backyard, she felt her heart warm. Her children were running around playing with their best friend's children. Every single person around her was someone she loved dearly, someone that helped her when she thought everything was failing. As she scanned the area, her eyes landed on Nathan. He locked eyes with her and flashed his award-winning smirk, only causing her smile to grow wider. He didn't say anything, but she could read his eyes. He was telling her how much he loved her, and she reciprocated that love, with everything in her heart.

Little Haley James, the nerd, the tutor, the nobody, never would have thought her life would end up like this…so perfect. She had the best husband in the entire world, three, well, four amazing children and some pretty amazing friends. If anyone would have told her that she would find love and get married before she graduated college, she would have thought they were crazy, let alone having four children only five years into their marriage. Yeah, this most defiantly isn't the life she imaged for herself, it's ten thousand times better.

As Haley stood up, about to go join her husband and prepare some food, she was stopped by a brunette girl, "This is an amazing party, Haley." Brooke Davis smiled as she walked over to her best friend, "Although, I shouldn't be surprised. You can do it all."

Haley simply rolled her eyes and brushed her brunette friend off, "Says the girl who created a multimillion-dollar clothing company after she had her heartbroken."

Brooke took a sip of her drink and shrugged, "Well, I never would have started if you hadn't been there to inspire me to do it."

Haley shook her head, "You never needed my help, Brooke."

Brooke set her glass down and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, "I needed your help, more than you know, Haley James Scott. And because of you, Lucas and I found our way back to each other and had two boys."

"I think you're giving me too much credit, Brooke. You and Lucas reconciled because you loved each other. But if you had never dragged me out to that party and made me join your sheer squad six years ago, I would have never met Nathan and for that, I cannot thank you enough."

Brooke rested her head on Haley's shoulder and whispered, "I love you, Haley."

The blonde felt her eyes well with tears, "I love you too, B. Davis"

After a couple moments of silence, Brooke cleared her throat and said, "I just want to take the time to finally point out that I told you so."

Haley crinkled her brow, "What are you talking about?"

"After you and Nathan talked at the first game, I told you that you and Nathan were going to fall in love and have six children, a dog, and live happily ever after."

Haley laughed at the memory and replied, "Well I don't know about the six kids or the dog part, but I do know that I love him more than I ever thought was possible and that we already are living happily ever after." Shaking her head, Haley continued, "Speaking of, I'm going to go visit with my amazing husband."

As Haley walked away, Brooke sighed when the couple met and shared a kiss like there was nobody else around.

Lucas came up to his wife and asked, "Hey, pretty girl, whatcha thinking?"

"Just how much those two have been through and how they still act like a newlywed couple."

Lucas chuckled, "Yeah, but I don't think they'll ever stop acting that way. Those two have been through more in the past six years than most people go through in their whole life, and they are still going strong."

Brooke nodded, "They're Nathan and Haley, the great Naley…They're legends."


End file.
